


El Chico y la Bestia

by MannyHeatlook



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Curses, Demons, Dragon!Chase, M/M, Weird Plot, i guess
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 10:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 48,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1894887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MannyHeatlook/pseuds/MannyHeatlook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>–No regresarás a tu forma original hasta que alguien te acepte y te ame por como luces por dentro. –declaró el monje antes de desaparecer y dejar la rosa a los pies de la bestia. (('T' por ahora, depende de mi humor. MXM))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. La Rosa Albina

**Author's Note:**

> Por ahora, publicaré un par de capitulos, :)

Había ya hace mucho tiempo, un muy guapo príncipe guerrero se había vuelto egoísta y conveniente, pero al ser la mera autoridad del reino, nadie objetaba y seguían con sus caprichos al pie de la letra. En uno de sus días, a las puertas del palacio, un viejo viajero pedía por ver al príncipe, este aceptó y le recibió. Sin decir nada, este en seguida le ofreció una hermosa rosa blanca. Blanca en todos los lados, los pétalos eran de leche, su tallo de hueso y sus espinas como la nieve. Era _albina_. El príncipe, horrorizado por la imagen, negó el obsequio y le hecho del palacio. Al estar afuera, el viejo en seguida se transformó en un joven monje, haciéndose llamar el Gran Maestro Dashi, para sorpresa del príncipe. El monje no se sorprendió cuando en seguida se le ofreció disculpas y pidieron por la hermosa rosa blanca. Pero el monje se negó al dársela diciendo que no era digno de recibir un presente de su parte, que por la manera en la que lo trató antes, sería castigado. Dicho esto, en seguida, el príncipe se transformó en una horrible bestia. –No regresarás a tu forma original hasta que alguien te acepte y te ame por como luces por dentro. –declaró el monje antes de desaparecer y dejar la rosa albina a los pies de la bestia.

Desde entonces, el guerrero se quedó condenado a estar con la imagen de una horrible bestia, feroz y agresiva y para desgracia de él, no podría ni morir, puesto se había vuelto inmortal, estaba condenado por toda le eternidad.

Con el tiempo, su hermoso palacio se oscureció y ya nadie habitaba en él. Los rumores hablaban de una bestia que vivía ahí en compañía de espíritus de grandes guerreros. Pero esto, se había convertido en la historia que se contaba antes de dormir para los niños, la disfrutaban y era algo tan cotidiano, que el castillo pasó a ser solamente un adorno al fondo del reino.

Décadas más tarde, el palacio se olvidó a los ojos del reino, y la novedad cayó en la familia real del reino de alado. Los Spicer. Una familia muy noble y bendecida por muchos dones, puesto el matrimonio Spicer acaba de dar a luz a su primer hijo, _Jackson_ , un _albino_. Eso era inusual, su cabello y piel eran de color blanco como la nieve y sus ojos era rojos como rubíes, preocupados por el futuro del niño, la reina pidió que se le hiciera una predicción, pero para que sea aun más acertada, pidió por la bruja más talentosa que hay; Wuya.

Para sorpresa de los Spicer, la bruja dijo que el pobre niño estaba maldecido, que sus ojos harían que estuviera en peligro constante y que el sol de este reino sería su enemigo. Asustados y desesperados, preguntaron si había alguna solución al problema de su príncipe, pero Wuya negó diciendo que si se quedaba en el reino el niño moriría pronto. Desolados, los reyes pensaron en otra solución, preguntaron a la bruja que sí llevarlo lejos ayudaría en algo, –Mándelo lejos, dónde éste sol no le alcance. –declaró Wuya con fuerza frente a los reyes.

El rey Niclaus Spicer, con el corazón roto, mandó a su hijo al otro lado de la montaña, en el reino de alado, en el Monasterio Xiaolin, en dónde lo dejaría bajo el cuidado del monje Fung, quién era la cabeza del monasterio, ahí crecería y se educaría hasta que encontrara alguna manera de romper su maldición. El monje, sin ningún problema, aceptó al albino diciendo que sería tratado por igual ante todos sus huérfanos. Los reyes aceptaron siempre y cuando, mantuviera a Jackson lejos de su peligro constante, y Fung recibiera una cierta paga para poder mantener al niño, para sorpresa del Monje, la paga que recibía por parte del matrimonio Spicer era más que suficiente para cuidar diez veces más la cantidad de niños que tenían en el monasterio. Fung aceptó encantado, por supuesto.

Decidido así, el príncipe Spicer comenzó a vivir y a ser criado por los monjes junto con los huérfanos. Ahí mismo le enseñaron a escribir y a leer, y con el tiempo comenzaron las clases integrales y acceso libre a la enorme biblioteca que tenía el monasterio.

El albino creció con otros cinco niños, los cuales empezaron a llamarle _Jack_ por causa de los monjes. –Ocultemos su nombre, nadie debe de saber quién es hasta que el momento llegue. –acordaron, pero Jack y los otros niños no tenían ni idea de porqué. Para que el príncipe se quedara oculto, los monjes tuvieron que recurrir a muchas cosas, que por desgracia no eran de su agrado, puesto los Spicer no se la dejaban fácil. Cada año, al cumpleaños del niño, sus padres mandaban hermosos y caros obsequios, pero por discreción de parte de los monjes, jamás los recibió. Para el pasar de los años, Jack creció en compañía, como si fuesen hermanos, con sus diferencias y especialidades.

Y esto se dio a conocer cuando el príncipe cumplió tan solo los seis años. En la enorme biblioteca del monasterio, Fung había estado buscando a Jack cómo loco, por un momento pensó que algo horrible le había sucedido, pero todo su estrés se esfumó cuando lo encontró en el suelo leyendo libros de la sección de ciencias. Parpadeando rápidamente, Fung se quedó plasmado al ver que el niño leía rápidamente el libro y parecía comprenderlo sin problemas. Ese día mandó una carta al matrimonio Spicer para darles las noticias de que su príncipe era todo un genio. Y para agregarle aun más sorpresas sobre el ingenio del niño, el chico se encontraba tratando de crear artefactos para mejorar la vida cotidiana. Para el par de años, ya había un nuevo sistema de iluminación en el monasterio hecho por Jack. Los monjes estaban orgullosos.

Pero, aparte de la educación integral que recibía, él tanto como sus compañeros, empezaron a ser educados en las artes marciales que regían el Monasterio Xiaolin, pero fue una sorpresa para todos, tanto para Jack, que él no era capas de realizar actividades físicas pesadas. Puesto, cada vez que trataba de hacerlo, el peligro constante le asechaba hasta el punto de que Jack no podía tener clases sin tener una herida, sin importar que sea grande o pequeña, para lo que apuntaba que era parte de la _maldición_ , es que ninguno de sus compañeros fue el responsable de esas heridas. Con ello, todos en el monasterio, como sus compañeros llegaron a la conclusión de que Jack no podía hacer ninguna actividad marcial, o moriría.

Sin importar lo que hiciera, Jack no dejaba de ser diferente.

Para antes de que el Monje Fung se diera cuenta, sus niños ya habían entrado a la adolescencia cuando sus personalidades empezaban a florecer de manera agresiva, haciendo que cada uno de los chicos chocara con todos.

El primero que mostró el cambio fue el más travieso de los seis niños, Raimundo. Juguetón, aventurero y rebelde. Lo primero que hizo fue incitar a sus amigos a salir del monasterio a _jugar_ al pueblo, con su nueva fuerza y su estirón, podía saltar los muros a media noche, pero la mayoría se había negado por obedecer a Fung… Tres monjes tuvieron que ir a buscar a Raimundo.

El siguiente, que por cierto fue seguido, fue Clay. De la nada, para sorpresa de absolutamente todos, el joven se estiró de todos lados. De pecho y espalda ancha y aun más alto que Raimundo, su voz comenzaba a cambiar. Clay ya era considerado un adulto joven, sin mencionar que estaba comenzado a madurar a su manera.

Sin quedarse atrás, Jack cambió casi al mismo tiempo que Clay, pero completamente diferente. También se dio un estirón, pero se estancó a unos centímetros bajo Raimundo para terminar con una figura esbelta y una cintura pequeña para ser un chico. Cómo esperaban, no estaba hecho para actividades fuertes.

Quién le siguió de raya fue la niña del grupo, Kimiko. Ella no se dio ningún estirón necesario, sino que todo sucedió como debía, su cadera se hizo notar y su pecho se suavizo, sus ojos se volvieron soñadores y sus labios se ruborizaron. Toda una mujer.

Mientras tanto, los jóvenes del grupo aun seguían en la lucha contra la pubertad, Omi, el más joven estaba todo el tiempo acompañado de su mejor amigo, unos cuantos años mayor, Jermaine.

Fue entonces que Fung tuvo que hacer que los chicos comenzaran hacer las cosas fuera y para el monasterio. Dejaban de ir acompañados al pueblo, con cierto horario, claro, comenzaron a buscar trabajos fuera de él y a conocer nuevas personas, comenzaban a ser independientes. Con eso, el problema se inclinó una tarde cuando Raimundo regreso al monasterio diciendo que había conseguido trabajo. Justo en el jardín, en la sombra del pórtico se encontraban Kimiko y Jack leyendo unos cuantos libros mientras Clay ayudaba a Omi y a Jermaine a cortar leña.

-¡Felicidades! –le dijo Kimiko con emoción dejando sus libros a Jack.

-¿Y de qué trabajarás, compañero? –preguntó Clay mientras se volteaba a verle, Omi y Jermaine le imitaban.

-Me enlisté e la guardia. –dijo con orgullo.

-¿Serás soldado, Rai? –preguntó Omi con un rostro muy curioso, Jermaine no dejaba una expresión de asombro.

-Así es. –afirmó. –Esperen que se lo anuncie a Fung.

-Felicidades, Rai. –dijo Jack para que todas las miradas se posaran sobre él, aun sentado en la sombra del pórtico, Clay en seguida le tendió su sombrero, que era lo suficientemente grande para que pudiera salir sin problemas, en seguida el albino le sonrió en un gesto agradecido para volverse al moreno de ojos verdes. – ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

Ante la pregunta, Raimundo en seguida desvió la mirada para tardar en contestar un momento, la mirada rojiza no se movió ni un centímetro, y él lo sabía. –Bueno, hice unas cosas para llamar su atención, y así me dieron el permiso de enlistarme. –se explicó.

-Entonces, aun no es oficial. –soltó el ojo-rubí mientras se volteaba para regresar a la sombra, sentarse y cursar una pierna sobre la otra. Dicho eso, todos los demás se quedaron en silencio durante unos minutos para que Raimundo fuera dónde el albino y le viera con fuerza.

-Pronto seré soldado, para mañana en la mañana, seré soldado. –dijo para que Jack volteara verle quitando la vista de su libro.

-Y lo serás. –concluyó el albino para volverse al libro y dejar a Raimundo con muy mala cara, sentía que estaba bromeando con él, no era gracioso, realmente se había esforzado para eso.

-¿Y tú qué harás, Jack? –preguntó molesto.

Ante la pregunta, este en seguida posó su barbilla en su mano para mirar el paisaje del pueblo que dejaba ver el monasterio desde lo más alto, sus compañeros les observaban detenidamente para que este se volviera y al fin contestara. –Me iré a la ciudad.

Nadie contestó.

-¿Tú? –soltó Kimiko con expresión preocupada.

-Sí. –afirmó para volverse al libro.

-Jack, compañero, ¿no crees qué es un poco… Um? –comenzó Clay mordiéndose el labio.

-No puedes salir, Jack. –afirmó Raimundo viendo al albino con preocupación.

-¿Por qué no? –preguntó molesto cerrando el libro.

Al ver lo que estaba sucediendo, Omi en seguida toma la mano del ojo-rubí para adquirir su atención. –Jack, tú sabes que te lastimas cuando sales del monasterio. –dijo Omi con cuidado.

Jack se quedó en silencio durante un momento, mientras tenía la vista de todos sobre él. –De alguna manera, tendré que salir. –dijo quitándose el sombrero con fuerza para darse la vuelta meterse al edificio dejándoles a todos con rostros preocupados.

-Dios, qué será de Jack? –preguntó Rai mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

Clay solo se limitó en recoger su sombrero.

 

XXXXXX

 

El Monje Fung, meditaba tranquilamente, hundiéndose en el aroma del incienso, el viejo en seguida abrió los ojos a sabiendas de los que se aproximaba hacía él.

-¡Maestro Fung! –llamó Jack con fuerza abriendo la puerta corrediza.

Suspiro. – ¿Sí? –volteo a verle.

Sin contestar, aun, Jack en seguida camino a dónde estaba el mayor para ponerse de rodillas y así tenerle de frente. –Quiero ir a la ciudad.

No contesto, pareciera como si acaba de recibir una gran cantidad de información y estaba intentando digerirla de manera adecuada. – ¿Para qué? –preguntó al fin.

Ante aquella respuesta, Jack hizo un gesto de confusión, pero como Fung esperaba, contestó de todos modos. –Voy a tener que hacer algo con mi vida.

-Jack…. –comenzó el monje mientras se acomodaba y observaba al joven detenidamente. – ¿Por qué no te quedas hasta que averigüemos qué hacer sobre _tú sabes qué_? –preguntó tranquilo.

Jack frunció el ceño. –Eso tomará una eternidad. –declaró. – ¿Qué pasa si mi problema no es más que una exageración? –pregunta mientras se paraba. – ¿Qué pasaría si en realidad ya se quitó?

-Jack. –le llamó al notar que este se acercaba a la puerta.

-¿Qué tal si me voy como quiera? –preguntó abriendo la puerta.

-¡Jack! –antes del que el joven pudiera contestar, una manta oscura había caído sobre él. Fung suspiró al ver que había sido el monje Dojo. –Gracias. –dijo para que el otro hiciera una reverencia y se fuera.

La manta oscura cubría por completo al joven, pero no era lo suficientemente larga para que cubrieran completamente sus piernas. Observándolo detenidamente, Fung pudo notar que la cobija oscura había comenzado a temblar, como si estuviera sufriendo de espasmos, sin decir nada Fung le abrazó sin quitar la cobija. El albino solo temblaba en sus brazos. –Quiero salir. –dijo con dolor en la voz.

-Yo sé. –Sin decir nada, Jack se quitó la manta de encima para dársela a Fung, y cuidadosamente, irse por la puerta del interior del lugar, y estar entre los pasillos, entre la oscuridad. Fung solo suspiró con pena.

 

XXXXXX

 

Era muy tarde en la noche ya, en la completa oscuridad del Monasterio Xiaolin, el monje Fung se encontraba leyendo sus libros y pergaminos a la luz de una pequeña vela, para disimular la atención. En su rostro se veía completamente la concentración y la verdadera preocupación, y el cuanto le importaba. Pero, en ninguna parte encontraba alguna relación con la maldición de Jack, o nada de peligro constante, como lo llamó esa bruja. – ¿No cree que debería descansar? –preguntó el monje Dojo que apareció justo detrás de Fung. El mayor, si inmutarse, solo soltó un suspiro pesado para entonces recargarse en su silla.

-Debe de haber alguna manera. –dijo viendo a Dojo.

-Mh. –enseguida el otro caminó hacía los estantes y sacó un libro muy viejo. –Este tiene viejas soluciones medicinales, puede que tenga algo. –comentó dándole el libro, parecía estar a punto de despedazarse.

-Esto no es un asunto físico, Dojo–

-Este libro, tiene para curar ese tipo de cosas también. –comentó Dojo. –Es tan antiguo para eso.

Fung observó a Dojo detenidamente. –Realmente tienes mucho tiempo libre. –comentó al fin. Dojo se encogió de hombros y le dejó solo.

Fung volvió a suspirar para abrir el libro con cuidado para no romperlo. Lo que encontró fue bastante interesante, puesto los remedios que contenían eran completamente naturales y curiosamente eran para condiciones sobrenaturales. Fung estaba sorprendido, pero por supuesto no estaba seguro de que funcionaría, hasta que una sola página cubrió su atención. En ella tenía el dibujo de una hermosa rosa de color blanca, blanca en todos lados, con la información de sus habilidades curativas y bendecidas.

_Si hago un té con ella, Jack…._ –se dedicó a leer más. Por desgracia no contenía más información sobre sus habilidades o especialidades, pero al menos se mencionaba el último lugar dónde se vio una de esas flores.

-El palacio real…. –suspiró el monje. –Ya veo.

 

XXXXXX

 

-Saldré de viaje. –anunció en el desayuno para que los seis jóvenes, más todos los otros monjes volteaban a ver al más sabio.

-¿A dónde, Maestro Fung? –preguntó Omi muy atento.

Ante la pregunta, el maestro solo se volteo a ver sus estudiantes para determinar sus reacciones, Raimundo estaba muy interesando, como Omi y Jermaine, en cuanto a Clay y a Kimiko estaban sorprendidos, puesto el monje no salía del monasterio tan seguido, en cuanto a Jack, ni se inmutó a la noticia del maestro, sino que se quedó observando su comida en silencio mientras Fung se decidía a explicarse. –Hay algo que tengo que recoger, se encuentra en el monte del Oeste. –dijo al fin.

-Eso está a dos días de viaje. –Jack habló al fin. –De regreso serían otros dos.

El comedor se quedó en silencio un momento mientras procesaban lo que acaban de escuchar, cuatro días sin su maestro… ¿Estaría eso bien?

-¿Podemos ir con usted? –preguntó Raimundo.

-No. –contestó sin siquiera pensarlo. Los jóvenes no supieron que decir. –Tú, Raimundo, tienes asuntos con la guardia, Clay, tú tienes que supervisar a Omi y a Jermaine con sus actividades de hoy, Kimiko y Jack, a ustedes les toca reacomodar la biblioteca. –anunció.

-Pero…. –soltó Kimiko mientras sus compañeros estaban en silencio. –Eso nos llevará mucho tiempo.

-Y Jermaine y Omi aun tiene que tener una revisión de la lección anterior. –dijo Clay.

-Entonces les sugiero que empiecen ya. –dijo el monje sin verlos.

Los seis jóvenes estuvieron en silencio para el monje se levantara y se fuera de ahí.

Para el par de horas, Fung se encontraba en la puerta del Monasterio, en un caballo y siendo despedido por Dojo.

-¿Comida?

-Sí.

-¿Mapa?

-Sí.

-¿Abrigo?

-Sí.

-¿Un cambio de ropa?

-Sí, Me voy cuatro días, no un mes. –soltó el monje con una sonrisa para que seguida el otro se avergonzara. –Cuídalos en mi ausencia. –pidió entonces.

-No sé realmente qué haré sin ti. –confesó Dojo mientras se frotaba el brazo. –Esto es realmente irreal. Jamás he estado a cargo de los chicos.

-Son cuatro días. –consoló.

-¿Y cómo sabes que todo saldrá bien? –preguntó entonces mientras Fung le observaba tranquilo.

-Porque eres tú quién estará a cargo. –dijo al fin. Para el momento en el que le escuchó, no tuvo oportunidad de contestar, puesto el monje ya había arrancado para perderse pronto en el camino.

Fung dejó el monasterio a tras rumbo al oeste, en gran parte estaba preocupado, debido a que el monte había sido abandonado desde ya hace mucho tiempo, quién sabe qué tipo de cosas le sorprenderían ahí. Pero, de una cosa estaba muy seguro. Nada ni nadie, iban a impedir que lograra su objetivo. – _Todo por el futuro._ –así tenía que ser. Con su caballo llegó a medio camino cuando cayó la noche, sin dificultades, se decidió por acampar cerca del sendero para no perder el camino, y durmió muy poco, puesto se levanto poco del amanecer y continuó su camino al mismo paso que el día anterior. Para sorpresa de Fung, al poco que amaneció, comenzó a nevar. En pocas horas, el sendero se había pintado de color blanco y el caballo ahora batallaba para continuar el camino a paso firme como antes, fue entonces que entró al monte.

Habían sido siglos en los que se había sabido de vida en el monte, puesto ahora se creía completamente abandonado. El monje se decidió a seguir con el paso firme hasta llegar a un nuevo sendero.

Este nuevo camino era más ancho y era guiado por árboles muertos y negros, eran tantos que daban la impresión de que el bosque estaría vivo de nuevo, solo que sus hojas eran negras y duras como el carbón. Fung se dio cuenta de que su caballo estaba bajando la velocidad a modo de que avanzaba, como si supiera exactamente lo que le avecinaba y no quería verlo. El monje no se detuvo a descansar, su caballo jadeaba por la fuerza y él había dejado de sentir los dedos y los pies.

Entonces, el caballo se detuvo.

Una reja de color negra estaba tapando la entrada, para Fung se quedara sin palabras, dentro de esa reja, no había nieve. Parecía primavera, las flores eran nuevas y hasta mariposas volaban alrededor del bellísimo rosal. Pero, afuera, en el sendero, todo, más los árboles muertos, estaban cubiertos en nieve blanca. Tragando duro, el monje dio unos pasos hacia la entrada, para que esta, de manera automática, se abriera para darle paso a ese paraíso primaveral.

Fung entró y lo primero que notó es que su caballo se negaba a continuar. No quería avanzar, quería quedarse en la helada nieve. El monje no le resistió y entró solo de todos modos.

Observaba tranquilamente el enorme rosal, para darse cuenta que en ningún arbusto estaba la flor que buscaba. Todas eran maravillosas y se veían extremadamente sanas, pero sabía perfectamente que ninguna lo era, sin importar lo bellas que fuesen. Para cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba parado frente la puerta principal, y esta se abrió sin avisar. No estaba seguro de lo que podría suceder después. Entró.

Era un palacio, hermoso, hay que agregar, era interesante el cambio que había en el interior y exterior, puesto, aunque estuviera en algún ambiente primaveral, el palacio mostraba indicios de haber sido maltratado a lo largo de los años, pero el interior.

El interior daba la imagen de que se le limpiaba todos los días con distintiva atención. Los pisos relucían, la madera era tan suave como si fuese nueva, y los cristales eran tan transparentes que la única manera de verlos era por su reflejo de luz.

Continuó, y al poco tiempo se encontró con el comedor, la chimenea estaba encendida y estaba servido un verdadero manjar, los cubiertos estaban acomodados con el mayor de los detalles y el vino se veía demasiado llamativo para su gusto. No lo podía creer. Al principio se rehusó a comer y se encaminó a explorar el lugar. En el momento atravesó por una sola puerta que estaba abierta.

La habitación era exquisita en tonos crema, dorado y blanco, haciendo el efecto de pureza, Fung se resistió de manera sorprendente al ver la hermosa cama matrimonial al final de la habitación, justo a un lado de una ventana que cubría toda la pared, la vista era esplendida. No estaba seguro de lo que estaba sucediendo, pero sí sabía que algo no andaba bien. Al entrar al cuarto, notó una charola con comida, nueva comida.

A diferencia de la otra, esta tenía una apariencia más humilde, solo un plato, un baso con agua y un solo tenedor. –Muy bien. –suspiró para ponerse a comer cómodamente.

Terminó con la comida, y Fung se preparó para dormir en el suelo, solo tomó una almohada y utilizó su abrigo para taparse en la noche. Mañana en la mañana, buscará la flor, y se irá.

 

XXXXXX

 

Fung se despertó en _shock_. Por un momento pensó que había sido por sonámbulo, pero se encontraba el como había terminado acosado en la hermosa cama de la habitación en la que se había quedado. Se levantó y en seguida tendió la cama con una expresión muy confundida. Cuando estuvo a punto de irse, de nuevo, estaba comida servida en el cuarto. Un desayuno muy bien preparado. No lo pudo evitar. Comió.

Salió de la habitación con dirección al jardín trasero, al cuál llegó sin problema alguno. Ahí estaba justo como al frente. Hermosas flores, pero ninguna era la que buscaba, siguió explorando el rosal, ya que era más grande, y ni siquiera había alcanzado el centro. Pues, cuando lo hizo, se encontró con arbusto inusual.

La planta era de color blanca desde la madera, las hojas y sus rosas. Todo en ella era blanco como la nieve, sino fuera porque el interior de la reja es primavera, Fung no hubiera sido capas de verla por la nieve en el monte. La observó detenidamente, para encontrarse que era exactamente lo que estaba buscando, una rosa blanca, era sorprendente, en realidad, toda la planta en si, era albina, como Jack. Completamente blanca. –Eso es. –suspiró con un tono alegre. No podía creer que Jack estaría a fuera del monasterio como una persona normal a tan solo dos días de viaje más.

Sin dificultades, y con mucha rapidez, Fung había arrancado una rosa de ese arbusto albino, y dándole la vuelta al palacio, terminó en la entrada dónde le esperaba su caballo.

Para el momento en el que puso un pie afuera de la reja, un rugido rompió el silencio del monte como si fuese un suave y delicado cristal. Fung tuvo que taparse los oídos para no lastimarse. Para antes de que pudiera reaccionar, la puerta principal del palacio se abrió de golpe para dejar ver a una bestia verde de enormes dientes y de ojos dorados. – ¡Tú! –rugió apuntando a Fung. – ¿Cómo te atreves a robarme? ¡Mis hermosas flores! ¡Después de lo generoso que fui! ¡Fuego, comida y un lugar para dormir! ¡Y ME ROBAS! –acusó para que en menos de dos segundos estaba justo en frente del monje mostrando sus fuertes fauces a un Fung blanco del susto. – ¡Debería matarte por _insolente_! –rugió. – ¡Paga tu falta!

-¡No! –soltó el monje. – ¡Por favor! ¡Es para uno de mis _estudiantes_! ¡Necesita las habilidades de la rosa albina! –se explicó con ansiedad, puesto la bestia ya le había tirado al suelo y estaba a punto de partir su cuello. – ¡Está maldito y necesita ser curado! –Las fauces se detuvieron. –No pensé que por una flor sería tal molestia.

-¿Estudiantes, eh? –soltó la bestia mientras observaba a Fung. –Muy bien. Te perdonaré la vida por ahora, puedes volver y curar a tu estudiante, pero uno de ellos tiene que venir a pagar tu falta. –declaró al ponerse de pie. –Claro, te daré tiempo, una semana para decidir, si ninguno de tus estudiantes quiere morir por ti, debes de jurarme, _por tu honor_ , que regresarás a morir.

Fung proceso lo que había escuchado, y se dio cuenta que no había otra manera, si se rehusaba, Jack se quedaría en el monasterio por siempre, y él estaría muerto de todas formas. –Muy bien, acepto.

 

XXXXXX

 

La nieve dejó de caer al suelo, cuando a Fung tan solo le quedaba medio día para llegar. El viaje había sido pesado, pero exitoso, el único inconveniente fue el trato que había hecho con el monstruo. – ¡Maestro Fung! –escuchó a lo lejos. Pudo ver a Clay, Omi y a Jermaine. Sus tres estudiantes, fueron a recibirlo con aprecio para que este les contestara por igual y anunciaran que tenía un anuncio muy importante. Para cuando los chicos fueron a pasar el pedido del monje, lo primero que hizo Fung fue darle la rosa albina a Dojo para que preparara el té para el ojo-rubí.

Al momento en el que Fung llegó al comedor, sus seis estudiantes estaban ahí, esperándole. Se sorprendió al ver a Raimundo con el uniforme de la guardia. De hecho, estaba orgulloso de alguna manera. Sonrió.

-Tengo que explicar a qué fue el viaje que realicé estos cuatro días. –anunció.

Todos esperaron.

-La causa fue por esto. –dijo al sacar de su bolso una hoja de papel para desdoblarla y mostrar el dibujo de la rosa albina.

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Omi interesado.

-Esta, es la rosa albina. –anunció. –Y tiene habilidades purificadoras.

Los jóvenes en seguida cambiaron miradas confusos, así que se decidieron a preguntar, de la manera más atenta.

-¿Y qué planea hacer con eso, exactamente? –preguntó Kimiko mientras todos observaban.

-Esta rosa podría ser la curación de Jack. –admitió el monje para que todos voltearan al albino.

-¿Qué? –preguntó.

-Sí. –soltó Fung, -Pero, hay un inconveniente. –dijo para contar todo lo que había sucedido.

De nuevo, el comedor estaba en silencio total, cuando Dojo abrió la puerta corrediza, no esperaba ver que todas las caras fueran hacia él, pero decidió ignorarlo para que entonces se moviera lentamente y dejar un té justo en frente de Jack. Este en seguida volteo a verle.

-Ese es el té con la rosa. –anunció Dojo para entonces desaparecer lo más rápido que pudo hacerlo.

Jack observo la bebida con mucha tranquilidad y sospecha por el extraño color, puesto la bebida parecía leche y al tomarla, - _Sabe a flores_. –pensó Jack mientras la saboreaba en su boca…

-Entonces…. –soltó Raimundo. – ¿Qué es lo que hará?

-Iré a cumplir mi promesa. –anunció poniéndose de pie, pero antes de que lo hiciera, el bote de té se golpeo con la mesa para dejar ver aun Jack que estaba furioso.

-Yo iré. –soltó para sorpresa de todos.

-¿HUH? –Raimundo se puso de pie. – ¿Es que tirarás a la basura lo que el Maestro Fung hizo por ti?

-¡No! –contraatacó poniéndose de pie también. –Hago esto, porque él hizo esto por mí. –No contesto, ni mucho menos Fung. Nadie sabía qué hacer. –Yo iré. –finalizó Jack al fin.

-Iré contigo. –dijo el ojo-verde para en seguida Fung hablara.

-No. –todos le vieron. –No puedo permitir que vayan los dos…. –no pudo terminar.

-Es verdad, solo yo. –acabó el albino para salir del comedor decidido.

 

XXXXXX

 

Trataron de detenerle, de jalarlo, de convencerlo e incluso intentaron a la fuerza, ya que no era muy fuerte, pero para la sorpresa de todos, Jack mostró ser muy flexible al deslizarse entre sus brazos y huir. Para antes de que se dieran cuenta, ya había empacado y se abrigó con su tunica negra, bufanda y botas, y un caballo listo.

-¡Jack, no! –Omi se colgó de su pierna mientras el albino estuvo a un paso de salir del pórtico. – ¡No quiero que te mueras! ¡No quiero que te lastimes! –lloró mientras Jack se balanceaba para no caer.

-¡Omi! –soltó el albino al tirarse a un lado del pórtico para no tener una caída peor. – ¡Tengo que hacer esto! –dijo al tratar de zafar el agarre del niño.

-¡No! –dijo con fuerza. – ¡No tienes qué! –sollozó.

Jack se quedó en silencio al observar lo herido que se encontraba Omi, y sin decirle nada, este le abrazó fuertemente y el niño se soltó y le regresó el abrazo. Sin soltarlo, el ojo-rubí se puso de pie para salir del pórtico, con extrema comodidad, y mientras cargaba a Omi se encontró con Fung, justo a la entrada del monasterio. No se dijeron nada, Jack le pasó al niño, que hacia mucha resistencia, pero lo logró. Y mientras el niño lloraba, Jack subió a un caballo con mapa y todo listo. Se volteo a Fung que cargaba a Omi con cariño, para sonreírles e irse hacía el oeste.

El caballo se fue a paso firme para que Jack solo se cubriera con su bufanda y gabardina del frío, y de vez en cuando del sol. No estaba acostumbrado a tanta luz sobre él, cansaba. Pero, una parte de él estaba completamente incrédula, no le había pasado nada en absoluto. El _peligro constante_ no había hacho efecto. – _Esto valdrá la pena, entonces._

Jack estaba fascinado con el hermoso escenario de color blanco que tenía en frente, la nieve lo cubría todo y los árboles se habían vuelto negros y resaltaban en el fondo blanco, y el hermoso hielo reflejaba todo a su alrededor y resplandecía como diamante. Jack jamás pensó que el invierno fuera tan bello.

Hizo exactamente de tiempo que Fung, para la noche Jack se encontraba la mitad del camino, pero por lo nervioso que estaba, y las ganas de ver lo que pudiera en la oscuridad, siguió su camino para admirar la luna reflejada en el hielo y el como la nieve se encendía ante el tipo de luz que recibía, y a media noche entró al monte.

Para el amanecer, Jack se encontró a la entrada de un nuevo sendero, lo siguió y no se percató que su caballazo rechazaba avanzar, para la media mañana se encontró a la entrada de una reja de color negra como la oscuridad, pero eso no fue lo que sorprendió Jack, sino que del otro lado de la reja era completamente primavera. Y para dejarlo aun más perplejo, la reja se abrió de repente. El albino estaba perplejo, y al ver lo que estaba sucediendo enfrente de él, no pudo evitar reírse.

Se bajó de caballo con su bolso, y le jaló para adentro. El animal en seguida se negó con fuerza para sorpresa del joven y sin siquiera voltear atrás, el semental huyó por la misma reja dejando a Jack parado en medio de un hermoso rosal.

Sin saber qué pensar al respecto, Jack se encogió de hombros para dirigirse a la puerta, caminaba tranquilo, dejó de tener frío y admiraba la pequeña primavera que estaba a su alrededor, pero cuando volteo al castillo, éste estaba oscuro y helado a dónde sea que se le viera y tocara la piedra.

Justo enfrente de las enormes y gruesas puertas de madera oscura se abrieron de golpe una vez que Jack estaba en frente de ella. El joven se sorprendió de nuevo. Estaba anonadado, estaba seguro que todo lo tomaría desprevenido hasta el final. – _Que excitante._ –sonrió y entró.

El lugar estaba oscuro y Jack no dejaba de temblar de la enorme excitación que estaba sufriendo, su corazón latía con fuerza y sentía como su pecho dolía ante los latidos. Tan acostumbrado estaba a la oscuridad, que ni necesidad hubo de acercarse a nada, sino que camino directo a unas grandes escaleras y se detuvo. – ¿Hola? –llamó con fuerza. – ¿Hay alguien aquí? –Silencio. –Um. Supongo que tendré que buscar a alguien…. –soltó al estar a punto de subir las escaleras.

-NO. –escuchó un fuerte eco que de mero instinto dio un paso para atrás.

Jack volteo para arriba de las sorprendente escaleras para encontrar en la sima una sombra, una muy grande. El joven tragó duro.

-Ho-hola. –soltó con esfuerzo. La sombra no se inmutó. – ¿Eres el dueño de este lugar? –preguntó entonces.

-Sí. –la sombra contestó.

-Ah. –Jack sonrió para sorpresa de la sombra. –He venido en nombre de mi maestro, a pagar su falta.

-¿Oh? –la sombra comenzó a bajar las escaleras. –Entonces, tú eres uno de los estudiantes de ese monje, huh? –soltó viendo a Jack de arriba a bajo, pero solo captó la estatura y figura del joven, por un momento dudo si el joven era realmente un hombre, pero la voz se lo gritaba de todas formas, no podía ver su rostro.

-Así es. –confirmó. Sí, un hombre.

-Dime. –dijo tranquilo mientras aun bajaba. – ¿La rosa ayudó al estudiante maldito? –preguntó interesado.

-Sí. –volvió a confirmar. –Me ayudó a poder venir hasta aquí a pagar la falta. –contestó mientras mantenía una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿ _Tú_ eras el maldito? –preguntó intrigado.

-Sí. –confirmó una vez más. –Es por mí que mi maestro fue condenado a morir, es por eso que vine a morir en su lugar. Me parece que eso es lo que debo hacer. –dijo bajando el tono, no estaba seguro.

-Ya veo. –para el momento en el que la sombra llegó al piso que Jack, ambos pudieron verse mejor. Sí era un hombre, pero no uno común, se estaba sorprendido a la imagen que tenía en frente. Piel de color de la leche y el cabello como la luna y un par de rubíes como ojos. Era la imagen más sorprendente que haya visto en su larga vida.

Jack en cambio, estaba anonadado, de nuevo, estaba parado frente a un enorme lagarto de color verde con franjas negras y sobre sus ojos escamas rojas. Y unos fuertes, feroces ojos dorados. Era de gran tamaño,

- _¿Qué eres tú?_ –se preguntaron al mismo tiempo, la bestia en un tono sorprendido, mientras que el de Jack estaba fascinado.

-Soy un dragón. –contestó la bestia sin problema alguno. –Mi nombre es Chase. –dijo sin más.

-Ah. –Jack no sabía precisamente qué contestar, qué más da? Moriría de todos modos. –Soy Jack. Ah. Un albino.

-¿Albino? –preguntó Chase. –Pensé que solo ciertas flores eran así. –contestó intrigado mientras su cabeza se inclinaba aun lado. Todo un animal.

Jack se encogió de hombros. –Hay en todas las especies, estoy seguro. –contestó tratando de conservar la calma. –Vas a matarme como planeabas hacerlo con mi maestro. ¿No es así? –preguntó al fin.

El dragón le observó confuso. –Yo no dije eso. –contestó para ver como Jack hacía una expresión llena de duda. –Dije, que un estudiante del monje podría venir a pagar la falta, sino le mataría. –se explicó.

-Pero… ¿La paga no es la muerte? –preguntó.

-No. Es el castigo. –aclaró. Y para su sorpresa, Jack comenzó a reírse.

-Eso es genial. –dijo aun sin tranquilizarse. – ¿Qué debo pagar? –preguntó interesado. _Ya que no habré de morir, será mejor saber qué tengo que hacer_.

Chase se quedó pensativo durante unos minutos mientras observaba a Jack, hasta el punto que comenzó a rodearlo para verle bien. –Nunca has hecho trabajo pesado. –afirmo al verlo bien. Jack no tenía marcas de trabajo duro, sus manos estaban limpias, y no había músculos forzados.

-No. –confirmó. –No podía, a causa de mi maldición. –se explicó.

-Mh. –soltó mientras acercaba su enorme hocico al cuello del joven. Jack se estremeció. Chase no se sorprendió. El olor era tan puro…. _Magnifico._ –Muy bien. Solo quédate.

-¿Eh? –Jack no comprendió.

-Quédate. No vendría mal algo de compañía. –admitió al darse la vuelta y subir las escaleras.

Jack se quedó parado y perplejo, no entendía. – ¿Será que planea comerme después? –soltó en un grito ahogado. – ¡Asombroso!


	2. Desde la Oscuridad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí les tengo el siguiente. :)

Jack se encontró a sí mismo en la oscuridad, estaba seguro de que aun era medio día, pero en todos lados del palacio se era difícil conectar al sol. De tan acostumbrado estaba a las sombras, no tardó en encontrar un par de enormes cortinas, tomó una para tratarla de mover, pero de tan grande que estaba, no fue capas de moverla así como así. Suspiró. Volvió a pararse bien, y volvió a tomar la tela, pero ahora con ambas manos. Con toda su fuerza, la cual no es mucha, volvió a jalar para que entonces se abriera, tan solo un poco. A tal esfuerzo, la luz entró como cuchilla a un pastel, la oscuridad se partió y medio lugar se iluminó.

Las paredes se pintaron de blanco, y aparecieron los cuadros. El suelo se convirtió en alfombra roja y el dorado enmarcaba los adornos. Era precioso. Jack suspiro al verlo, pero tomó aire para abrir completamente la cortina del otro lado. Al abrirse, la oscuridad sobrante se tornó gris y el resto de cortinas apareció.

-No hay de otra. –soltó el albino remangándose las mangas.

Las cortinas del lugar se abrieron por primera vez en décadas. El lugar se pintó de luz, y todas las cortinas fueron al suelo. De repente, las ventanas comenzaron abrirse de golpe dejando salir el olor a humedad y a encerrado y entrando aire nuevo y fresco.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –Jack escuchó detrás para darse un susto, volteo para ver a Chase en la entrada de la enorme sala, el único lugar que estaba oscuro.

-Ah, hola, Chase. –saludó nervioso al toparse un par de ojos dorados en la oscuridad.

-No me hagas repetir la pregunta. –amenazó, Jack sintió como la sangre se le iba los pies.

Tenso, volteo a lo que estaba haciendo para volverse al dueño del lugar. –Quería un poco de luz. ¿Te molesta?

Chase no contestó, este solo observó al albino con expresión tranquila para entonces suspirar. –No. Has lo que quieras. –declaró para darse la vuelta y desaparecer en la oscuridad. El albino en seguida suspiró ante esto, la verdad es que la presencia de Chase le ponía muy tenso, todavía no sabía para qué la bestia le había pedido que se quedara, para pagar la falta, claro, pero no le había encargado nada, y era aun más confuso el que le haya dado el permiso de hacer lo que quiera. Qué extraño. Chase era extraño, pero una cosa que Jack daba por hecho, era que la bestia pronto se aburriría y se lo comería. Era meramente por ello, que Jack había decidido dejarlo pasar.

Moriría de todos modos.

Suspiró, y al pararse frente a una de las ventanas abiertas, recibiendo el sol. Jack alzó los brazos para bañarse con la luz. Se sentía bien. Era tibio y relajante. No comprendía el cómo había podido vivir sin la luz del sol. Siempre en la oscuridad del templo, viendo a sus compañeros jugar en el jardín, fue en uno de esos momentos en el que se había dado cuenta que no podía salir. Sus compañeros habían olvidado ese suceso por completo, pero por alguna razón, lo recordaba todo. Fung le decía que por tan listo que era, podía hacerlo.

Si bien lo recordaba, todo había sido cuando hacía lo de siempre, observar desde la oscuridad. A tan solo tres años de edad, Rai se le acercó al albino que dibujaba en el suelo del pórtico.

“¿Juegas a las atrapadas, Jack?” preguntó el niño con ánimo.

“¿Sí?” Jack estaba incrédulo.

Raimundo había dicho que sí, y ante eso, el albino no dudó en saltar del pórtico hasta el otro niño, pero en el momento en el que sus pies pisaron la tierra. Su cabeza había comenzado a doler, el calor había aumentado y no paraba de sudar y de repente estaba mareado. Sus compañeros asustados, llamaron a Fung al ver que Jack había caído inconciente y había empezado a oler a quemado, su piel se había enrojecido y no dejaba de jadear del dolor. El monje llegó en segundos. No tardó en ayudar a Jack, quién se quedó varios días en cama por quemaduras de segundo grado. Ante lo que había sucedido, el monje les había dicho que Jack _nunca_ debía de salir al sol, que no era bueno para él. Esa noche, Jack lloró sin parar.

Abrió los ojos.

Parado bajo la luz, pudo sentir como una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla. Lo que no había podido hacer en trece años, lo estaba haciendo ahora con tanta libertad. Es una pena que no podría explorar el mundo, moriría, no sabía cuando, pero sentía que sería pronto… pero estaba bien. Había podido ver parte del invierno.

Observó el paisaje que tenía por esa ventana, el resto del monte estaba cubierto en nieve, podía ver todo el pueblo que estaba debajo del monasterio, y otros más lejos de él, la ciudad estaba aun más lejos, pero lo que más impactaba a Jack, era la pequeña primavera que estaba en el jardín del palacio oscuro. –Wow. –suspiró.

Agarrando las fuerzas que había perdido, tomó las grandes cortinas y las dobló, estaba seguro que se las arreglaría para colgarlas de nuevo. Salió de esa enorme habitación y se aventuró al resto del palacio.

Ya que Chase le había dado el permiso de hacer lo que quiera, Jack se propuso a abrir cada puerta y ventana que se encontraba, jalaba fuertemente las cortinas para que cayeran al suelo dejando entrar una fuerte luz. De repente el palacio comenzó a iluminarse poco a poco, hasta el punto que en cualquier esquina se pudiera sentir una brisa entrar por alguna ventana, el olor a encerrado comenzó a desvanecerse y ya se podía respirar sin problema alguno en el lugar. Lo que el albino no sabía, es que desde las sombras, Chase le observaba detenidamente, sus ojos afilados no se apartaban del joven, leía cada movimiento y acción que hacía. Estaba sorprendido, en realidad. La cara de Jack estaba tan iluminada al abrir una ventana, que no le vio mal el dejar que lo hiciera, simplemente no dejaba de sonreír. De repente, una de las enormes cortinas se había enredado en los tobillos del albino, para que en menos de un segundo, golpeara su rostro con el suelo.

Chase se tensó. Ese había sido un golpe muy duro, tan solo dio un paso fuera de la sombra para que de repente el joven se incorporara mientras se frotaba la nariz. –Ouch. –soltó. –Ni modo. –se levantó, se sacudió el polvo y volvió a tomar la cortina para llevarla con las otras. Chase en cambio, se volvió a sorprender. La nariz del joven estaba morada del golpe.

_Qué delicado es._ –pensó entonces. Ante el pensamiento, el dragón se dio la vuelta y se perdió en la sombra al darse cuenta que había algo qué hacer.

 

XXXXXX

 

El monje Fung estaba deprimido, pero por ser su responsabilidad, el viejo no podía darse el lujo de ponerse a suspirar de tristeza en plena meditación, sino qué, por el bien de sus estudiantes, debía de mostrarse fuerte y respetuoso a las decisiones de alguno de los jóvenes. Pero, para ser franco. La culpa le estaba matando. Sabía que debía de haber detenido a Jack de ir a la bestia, pero una parte de él, le exigía qué Jack debía salir de ahí, lo tomó como una oportunidad en un millón. La peor oportunidad que pudo encontrar. De hecho, la encontraba como la oportunidad del diablo.

-¡Maestro Fung! –llamó Omi de repente abriendo la puerta corrediza.

-¿Sí? –soltó levantándose de su lugar de meditación lentamente.

-¡Llegó correo! –anunció el niño entrando a la habitación.

-¿Correo? –soltó con una sonrisa. ¿Qué sería ahora? Fung tenía que admitir que muy pocas veces recibían correo en el monasterio. Solo lo hacía cuando se eran noticias del pueblo para todos, _o_ era lo que solo recibía una vez al año, en primavera. Cuando el monje entró a una sala de estar acompañado de Omi, esperaba encontrar un montón de papeles en forma de anuncios o avisos, pero lo que vio sobre la mesa le dejó helado. Un sobre de color negro con un sello de cera de la letra _S_ , de color carmín. No recibía este tipo de cartas, más que en primavera, por ser la temporada de cumpleaños de Jack. Esta carta venía de los Spicer. –Omi. –llamó haciendo que el niño volteara a verle en seguida. – ¿Quién te dio este sobre?

-Oh. –soltó pensando. –Estaba entrenando con Jermaine cuando un viajero vestido de negro sobre un caballo llegó y nos la dio sin decir nada.

-¿Así nada más? –preguntó viendo al sobre. Estaba dirigida a él. Cosa extraña, puesto normalmente estaban dirigidas a Jack, las cuales eran interceptadas por él y Dojo. No debía de verlas. _Dieciséis_ cartas y paquetes habían recibido en total, pero aparentemente está no caería en la colección. Sin más, el monje le pidió al niño que se retirara y entonces abrió la carta.

Las cosas no podrían empeorar, puesto la carta le estaba informando que al día siguiente recibiría visitas directas del palacio. Sea quién sea de quién esté hablando la carta, mencionaba que tenía las intenciones de revisar la condición de la maldición del príncipe. Lo peor, es que ya no tendría tiempo de contestar a la carta y pedirles que _por favor_ no vengan, sino que tendría que llevarse la vergüenza de que vinieran de tan lejos para decirles que Jack _ya no_ estaba en el monasterio, y que probablemente estaría muerto para entonces. ¿Cómo decirle al matrimonio real que perdió a su hijo? ¿Con qué corazón sería capas de decirles?

Que vergüenza para el monje Fung. Que vergüenza para el Monasterio Xiaolin.

 

XXXXXX

 

El palacio del monte del Oeste, por primera vez en décadas había abierto todas sus ventanas. Aire corría por los pasillos y hasta estaban pintados de mármol blanco. Tan bello y brillante que se podría ver el reflejo. Una de las cosas del palacio que había sorprendido a Jack; a parte de las cortinas y ventanas, el lugar estaba bastante limpio. Cosa que le pareció extraño en primer lugar, puesto se suponía que Chase estaba solo en este lugar enorme y oscuro. ¿Verdad?

Ante el pensamiento, el joven no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso mientras que caminaba por uno de los pasillos. De repente, una de las puertas se abrió llamando su atención. Aun estaba oscura. –Extraño. –soltó. –No había visto esta puerta hace rato. –sin siquiera pensarlo entró muy campante. Y con ojos acostumbrados a la oscuridad, encontró fácilmente las cortinas. Y repitió exactamente lo mismo que en todos los otros cuartos, y el lugar se iluminó. A contrario de todos los demás cuartos. Este pareció ser un salón de baile. Cosa, que Jack _no_ tenía idea, puesto nunca había estado en uno.

-¿Por qué no hay muebles? –se preguntó observando el lugar, pilares dividían las ventanas y muy pocas mesas pequeñas con flores, las cuales estaba marchitas. En medio, un hermoso candelabro colgaba de una cadena de color dorado que era sostenido por una polea, casi gigantesco. Parado en medio del lugar, se volteo a ver la polea, y de nuevo al candelabro. Estuvo observándolo por un rato hasta que sonrió. –Se vería bien si estuviera encendido, en la noche. –soltó el joven caminado hacía la polea. Colocó ambas manos en la palanca para comenzar a darle vueltas, pero era tan grande que ni pudo moverla un centímetro. Siguió empujando hasta el punto en el que perdió el aire. Jack cayó al suelo tomando aire. –Ojala Clay estuviera aquí. –suspiró cerrando los ojos tranquilo.

-¿Quién es Clay? –escuchó justo en la puerta. Jack en seguida se enderezó con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Hola, Chase. –saludó sonriente, pero no llegó a sus ojos, era exactamente la misma expresión que antes.

Chase parpadeo lentamente, parecía como si estuviera tomando aire a esa velocidad. – ¿Quién es Clay? –preguntó de nuevo.

-Ah, es uno de mis compañeros del monasterio. –contestó poniéndose de pie.

-¿Y para qué quieres que esté aquí? –preguntó entonces mientras parecía tener algo entre ambas garras.

-Eh. –Jack no supo qué contestar por un momento. Tomó aire. –Para que me ayudara a mover esta polea. –contestó señalándola. El dragón en seguida se volteo a ver a lo que había señalado Jack, para entonces asentir tranquilamente y caminar hacía él. Jack no pudo evitar más que ponerse extremadamente tenso. Sin verle, Chase le pasó de largo para que con una _mano_ moviera la polea y el enorme candelabro bajara lentamente hasta el piso. Jack observó sorprendido.

-Cuando quieras subirla, avísame. –dijo para que se topara con un joven asombrado.

-¡Eres muy fuerte! –soltó con la mirada iluminada, el dragón no esperaba ver esa mirada dirigida a él.

Chase no pudo evitar desviar la mirada un segundo para volverse a Jack, no tenía idea de qué decir. Entonces, recordó a qué había ido. –Toma. –dijo firmemente mientras alzaba la garra hacía Jack. El joven se tensó ante el movimiento para observar la garra verde. Al entender a qué se refería, el albino en seguida puso las manos para recibir lo que le estaba dando. En sus manos blancas cayó un pequeño pomo de color morado, casi negro. Jack le observó con duda al ver lo que tenía en sus manos, entonces lo abrió para encontrar una especie de crema color blanco. –Para tu nariz. –apuntó Chase. –Es en base a flores medicinales que tengo… Póntela.

Sin protestar, el albino obedeció y se la untó sobre la parte herida de su nariz, podía sentir como de su piel se estaba enfriando de manera placentera. Sonrió. –Gracias, Chase.

El dragón negó entonces. –Cualquier cosa que necesites, pídela. _Y te la mandaré llevar_. –aseguró tranquilo.

Ante el comentario, Jack no pudo evitar parpadear en forma confusa, Chase obviamente lo notó e hizo un gesto en duda. – ¿Hay alguien más a parte de ti en este palacio? –preguntó el albino.

-Mis sirvientes. –contestó Chase como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

_¿Sirvientes?_ –Jack comenzó a pasear la mirada con el ceño fruncido. No había visto a _nadie_ en todo el palacio más que a Chase. ¿Estaba alucinando cosas? _ESPERA_. –un pensamiento le golpeo. Comenzaba a tener sentido, de hecho. El palacio estaba en muy buenas condiciones, limpio, y no aparentaba la edad que se supone que tenía, el lugar estaba tibio, nada estaba maltratado… Con excepción de las cortinas. Pero, fuera de ello, todo lo demás estaba perfecto. –No he visto a ninguno. –comentó entonces viendo a Chase.

-Lo sé. –contestó sin más.

Jack no contestó ante eso, este solo se volvió hacía la medicina que le había dado para entonces ver al dragón. –Entiendo.

Chase de alguna manera se complació con esa respuesta. –Antes de que…. –volteo al candelabro –hagas lo que sea qué ibas hacer, quiero mostrarte algo. –avisó volteando hacia la puerta y alzando la mano en forma de invitación. Jack caminó a dónde Chase le indicaba, solo escuchaba al dragón decirle por dónde irse, hasta que llegaron a una serie de habitaciones. –Te gusta la luz. ¿No? –preguntó la bestia al pararse frente a una puerta. Jack asintió avergonzado por la observación. –… Supuse que te gustaría esta habitación. –dijo sin verlo al abrir el cuarto.

Jack se sorprendió. La habitación no solo estaba iluminada hasta hacer notar la pared de mármol, era hermosa, y lo más ostentoso del lugar, era una ventana, del piso al techo, dejando ver el hermoso paisaje. Con una cama de sabanas de seda blanca, rodeada de madera oscura, y hermosos muebles blancos con toques dorados y de la misma madera que la cama. El albino se quedó sin palabras. Nunca había estado en una habitación así, parpadeo al tomar aire, y se volteo al dragón que estaba parado alado de él.

-Mi habitación es la que está allá. –dijo apuntando una entrada de doble puerta al fondo del pasillo. –Está será la tuya.

-¿De veras? –preguntó con sorpresa. Chase asintió, se dio la vuelta con intención de irse. – ¡Gracias! –soltó Jack mientras el dragón se iba por el pasillo. Al ver que se fue sin decir nada, el joven solo se limitó a suspirar y entrar al cuarto.

Examinó el cuarto con admiración y encantado, estuvo por horas, e incluso se dio cuenta que le habían puesto ropa nueva en el ropero, y había unos cuantos libros, bastante interesantes. Para cuando se dio cuenta, estaba anocheciendo.

-Ya no tendré tiempo de…. –pero la puerta tocó. – ¿Sí?

La puerta se abrió. Chase. –Ven a cenar. –ordenó al abrir la puerta por completo.

Obediente, el joven se levanto del piso en dónde estaba leyendo, y siguió a Chase hasta un enorme comedor en el que les esperaba un festín.

Como era de esperarse, Chase se sentó en la cabecera e incitó a Jack a sentarse a su lado, la comida ya estaba servida en su lugar y hasta la bebida. Comenzaron a comer tranquilamente. De repente el silencio se quebró cuando Chase se volteo a Jack. – ¿De cuál monasterio vienes? –preguntó.

Jack, al no verle mal el contestarle con la verdad, lo hizo. –Del Monasterio Xiaolin.

-¿Cómo es? –preguntó

Jack parpadeo por la pregunta. –Es viejo. –contestó sin pensar. Chase lo observo un momento al ver que el albino comenzó a pensar mejor la pregunta, puesto había llegado a la conclusión de que era extremadamente general y debía extenderse. –Crecí con otros cinco. Clay, quién ya mencioné, Raimundo, Kimiko, Omi y Jermaine. Todo el tiempo, los monjes nos enseñaban cosas nuevas. –por un momento se quedó pensativo, y al notar que Chase no había dicho nada, decidió seguir. –A mí y a Kimiko nos dejaban ir a la biblioteca sin permiso, ya que sí cuidábamos las cosas. Clay siempre fue el más fuerte, siempre. A Raimundo le encantaba dirigir cualquier actividad cuanto pudiese, es justo y honrado, y siempre se le ocurrían ideas para divertirse, nunca le importó el “después”.

-Suena problemático. –suspiró mientras su larga lengua de reptil se sumergía en su copa. Jack sonrió nervioso ante eso, pero extrañamente, una parte de él lo encontraba sorprendentemente fascinante.

-Lo fue. Sí. Muchas veces. –admitió. –Pero eso le quitaba lo aburrido al lugar. –rió.

-¿Qué hay de Omi y Jermaine? –preguntó entonces al tomar pan del centro de la mesa y ofrecerle a Jack, quién tomó sin dudar.

-Ellos son los más jóvenes. –explicó partiendo su pedazo de pan. –apenas están teniendo las clases marciales que rige el lugar, y Fung, mi maestro, está siendo un poco estricto con ellos para avanzar rápido. –se metió la comida a la boca.

-¿No les molesta?

-Qué va. –soltó al tragar. –Les encanta. Sobre todo a Omi. –observó su comida. –Quieren crecer rápido.

-Es común en los niños. –contestó sin verle, se había concentrado en su comida. Estuvieron un momento en silencio, para que hiciera otra pregunta – ¿Qué tipo de maldición tenías? –Jack volteo a verle. –Si te molesta, puedo preguntar otra cosa.

-No. –soltó. –Está bien, solo no la esperaba. –se explicó. –Pues. –tomó un buen trago de su copa. –La luz del sol me lastimaba. –contestó para que Chase se volteara a verle sorprendido.

-¿Desde hace cuanto?

-Desde que tengo memoria. Bueno. Me di cuenta cuando tenía al menos unos tres años. –Chase le observó con escepticismo. Jack rió. –Lo recuerdo. En serio. –tomó aire. –Mi piel se quemaba al tocar la luz del sol… y gracias a esa flor. Pude hacer lo que nunca había hecho. –dijo con una sonrisa.

Chase no contestó.

Jack se decidió por continuar. –Por causa de ello, nunca pude ir al pueblo, o jugar con Rai, o Clay, ni Kimiko. –comenzó a reírse. –Recuerdo cuando tuve que explicarle a Omi que no podía salir. Trató de quedarse adentro tanto como yo, pero se aburría rápido. En cuanto Jermaine, él lo entendió en seguida. Nunca batallé con él.

-Entonces. –Jack volteo a ver a Chase. – ¿Por qué viniste? Pudiste salir al fin, ir al pueblo, jugar con los niños y conocer a otras personas. Y lo primero que hiciste fue encerrarte de nuevo, en mi palacio.

-Sí. –afirmó. –Lo hice.

-¿Por qué? –Jack suavizó su mirada ante la pregunta y observó su bebida entre sus manos. Sin decir nada sonrió suavemente y volteo a ver a la bestia que le observaba con fuerza. –No lo sabes. –dijo para que albino volteara a otro lado.

-¿Me puedo retirar? –preguntó entonces.

-Puedes. No olvides ponerte la medicina antes de dormir. –dijo asintiendo lentamente para que Jack se levantara y se fuera a su habitación. –Descansa.

 

XXXXXX

 

El invierno le dio la bienvenida al Monasterio Xiaolin al darle un fuerte sol que derritió gran parte de la nieve, pero por desgracia, a nadie pareció importarle, puesto los monjes sabían que no duraría, ya que en la noche se volvería a congelar. En cuanto al monje Fung, sentía que la desdicha le consumía hasta las venas, y ninguno de sus estudiantes sabía porqué. Los primeros al darse cuenta, fueron los más jóvenes, Omi y Jermaine, que de momento, lo primero que hicieron fue preguntarle si se encontraba bien. El monje les pidió que lo dejaran pasar.

Kimiko al regresar del pueblo para avisar que había conseguido trabajo, se dio cuenta de la condición de su maestro, e hizo la misma pregunta que Omi. El recordar la diferencia de edad entre ella y el niño, Fung recordó lo sencillo que ahora se le era hablar, y le contestó. Le explicó lo mal que se sentía por Jack, y que quería hacer algo al respecto, pero no podía, porque debía respetar la decisión del albino.

La joven no pudo evitar sentirse mal con él. Extrañaba a su compañero y por supuesto que no le deseaba ningún mal, pero al suponerse que había sido la bestia quién le recibió, Jack ya debería de estar muerto. Llegaron a esa conclusión, cuando Raimundo y Clay llegaron al templo. El monje y sus estudiantes se juntaron para desayunar y compartir la hora de la meditación, juntos.

Para el momento en el que ya estaban listos los preparativos de esa hora, llegó una carroza de la familia real, la que Fung conocía muy bien. _Los Spicer_. Ante eso, les ordenó a sus estudiantes que se quedaran en la sala de meditación mientras atendía a su invitado y que de ninguna manera los interrumpieran.

Quién se bajó de la carroza, fue una mujer. Bella, se tenía que admitir. Muy bien vestida, su vestido era oscuro con encajes morados, y le hacían resaltar su hermosa figura. De cabello rojo brillante, piel oscura, y un par de ojos de color de las esmeraldas. Fung jamás había visto una mujer así, puesto al momento en el que ella puso un pie en el Monasterio, se podía sentir la energía oscura salir de ella. Era pesada y se batallaba en respirar. Fung se dio cuenta de lo que era. Una bruja.

Por tan mal que estuviera respirar en el mismo aire que ella, Fung se vio obligado el hacerla pasar y servirle un té.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarle? –preguntó cortésmente.

-Mi nombre es Wuya. –dijo la mujer al sentarse frente al monje. –He venido a revisar la condición de la maldición del _príncipe_ _Jackson_. –se explicó. Fung asintió para que solo se limitara a observarla unos cuantos minutos con el rostro tranquilo. –… y espero que lo pueda hacer venir. –agregó al ver que el monje no se inmutó.

Tomó aire. – _Jack_ no está. –dijo al fin.

La expresión de Wuya fue sorprendente. – ¿Cómo?

-Jack no se encuentra en el monasterio. –elaboró Fung al ver la cara de la mujer. –Se fue hace tres días.

-¿Tres días? –soltó llena de sorpresa. – ¿A dónde? ¿Cómo?

-Antes, conseguí la cura de su maldición, y el eligió irse. –se explicó.

-¿ _Cura_? No sea ridículo, monje. –escupió. –Es imposible.

-Le aseguró, que yo mismo vi el resultado.

-¿De dónde? ¿Con _qué_? –exigió saber.

Ante eso, Fung en seguida mandó a traer lo que quedaba de la flor, y fue bastante. Dojo en seguida trajo a la habitación una rosa blanca en excelentes condiciones. Parecía de mentira a simple vista, pero al tocarla se aseguraba su autenticidad. La flor parecía ser nueva, puesto tan solo le faltaban unos cuantos pétalos. Wuya la tomó con delicadeza al notar las caras de los monjes sobre ella. La observó de todos los lados posibles, la acarició y la olió. La estudió con minuciosidad frente ambos monjes. Fung no le quitaba la vista de encima, trataba de encontrar cualquier gesto extraño en el rostro de la bruja, cualquier cosa, puesto si algo había aprendido de las brujas oscuras es que no eran de fiar.

-¿De dónde sacaron esta flor? –preguntó Wuya viendo a Fung a los ojos.

Dojo observó a su superior durante un momento. –Me la regalaron. –contestó el monje.

-¿ _Te la regalaron_? –soltó la mujer con el rostro incrédulo.

Fung asintió.

-¿ _Quién_? –preguntó con fuerza.

-No sé su nombre. –aseguró el monje. La bruja lo fulminó con la mirada, pero Fung se mantuvo firme ante ella. La habitación se oscureció y las velas se apagaron, y el frío se tragó la habitación. No soltaron la mirada del otro, ni con lo que había sucedido en el cuarto hasta que de repente, llamado la atención Dojo se levantó de su lugar.

-Con permiso. –dijo mostrando la fuerza en su voz. Abrió la puerta corrediza, y al cerrar la puerta, se pudo escuchar perfectamente cómo tomaba aire.

-¿Sabe alguna otra cosa de está persona? –preguntó la bruja.

-No. –Wuya frunció el ceño al escuchar eso, no sabía exactamente qué decir. Se volvió a ver la flor. Ella conocía esa planta. Era una rosa del cielo. Si bien recordaba, una rosa completamente blanca era la firma de El _Máximo_. Que significaba que el Gran Maestro había pisado tierra. Cosa que resultaba imposible, la última vez que lo hizo fue cuando…. _Oh._ – ¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó el monje al darse cuenta que la bruja llevaba mucho tiempo callada.

Ella volteo a verle, suspiró. –Lo que pasa, es que conozco está flor. –contestó la mujer.

-¿Ah, sí? –soltó Fung.

-Oh, claro. La reconozco. –lo dijo con lastima en la vos. Fung por supuesto que lo notó.

-¿Qué sabe de ella? –preguntó entonces.

-Lo suficiente para decirle que si la usó como ingrediente principal para la cura de la maldición de Jackson no será suficiente. –afirmó con fuerza. Fung alzó la ceja en forma de duda, no le gustaba lo que estaba escuchando. Ella decidió continuar. –Esta cura que le dio es temporal. Además, quién sabe qué tipos de efectos le haga después.

Por tan solo un instante, Fung sintió como todo su cuerpo se congelaba através del pecho, dejó de sentir las piernas y las manos le comenzaban a temblar.

-¿Entonces? –soltó el monje.

-Tal vez se pueda hacer una mejor cura, quiero decir –comenzó –tengo experiencia en el tema de su maldición, la he estado estudiando. –dijo pensativa.

-¿Eso funcionaría? –preguntó con fuerza.

-Primero tendría que ver a Jackson. –contestó entonces. –Tengo que determinar la condición de su maldición. –declaró al ponerse de pie, Fung la imitó. –Por ahora me iré, pero regresaré, y espero que Jackson esté aquí.

Fung no contestó, simplemente vio como la bruja se iba, de cómo al salir de la habitación las velas se prendieron de repente y el calor regresó, salió del Monasterio y se subió al carruaje. El monje al verificar que se había ido regreso a la habitación donde habían estado. –Ya sé que están aquí. –dijo tranquilo.

Como sombras, aparecieron Rai, Clay y Kimiko.

-¿Qué tanto escucharon? –preguntó Fung el ceño fruncido.

-Todo. –contestó Raimundo con fuerza. Al ver la cara de su maestro bajó el rostro. –Es mi culpa, yo quería escuchar y ellos querían detenerme. –el monje suspiró ante eso.

-Recuerda que en el monasterio _no eres_ un soldado. –le advirtió el maestro y el ojiverde asintió.

-¿Usted sabía que Jack era…? –Clay no pudo terminar la pregunta puesto el monje contestó con velocidad diciendo que sí.

-¿Qué debemos de hacer, entonces? –preguntó Kimiko con dolor en la voz.

-Iremos por Jack, por supuesto. –contestó parándose frente a sus compañeros. –Puede que dónde sea que esté no pueda salir por el sol. Nos necesita. ¿Verdad, Maestro Fung? –se volvió al monje.

-No estoy seguro. –soltó con lentitud. Los jóvenes le observaron sin saber qué decir. Dicho eso, este solo se dio la vuelta para dejar solos a sus estudiantes, ellos sabían que él iba necesitar pensarlo bien. Tendrían que esperar.

 

XXXXXX

 

En el carruaje negro, Wuya se sentó con una sonrisa en el rostro, cruzó las piernas con elegancia y se volteo a su acompañante. –Necesito que te quedes en el monasterio. –dijo con tranquilidad.

La joven rubia de ojos azules que vestía el uniforme de guardaespaldas, la observó durante un momento sin decir nada para que se volteara al monasterio por la ventana. – ¿Por qué? ¿Qué descubrió, Maestra?

-Esto. –dijo sacando la rosa albina de su manga. – ¿Sabes qué es esto, Ashley? –la joven negó. –Esto es la firma de El _Máximo_. Sea de dónde sacaron esto, es tierra santa. Esta flor no solo tiene poderes curativos, sino que guarda secretos extremadamente poderosos. –contestó para que Ashley se sorprendiera por completo.

-¿El _Máximo_? –preguntó incrédula. –Pero, usted dijo que la flor no curó al príncipe. –dijo confusa.

Wuya sonrió al darse cuenta que su estudiante los había espiado, no le importaba en realidad. –Y es verdad, no le dieron la dosis adecuada a Jackson, no le durará mucho. –dijo con una risita. –Estos monjes nunca han visto una flor del cielo, eso es claro. Pueda que sí hayan escuchado de ello, pero es magia muy antigua, sobre todo El _Máximo_.

-¿Entonces? –soltó Ashley. –El plan no puede seguir así.

-Al contrario, nos da un poco de ventaja, por eso te irás al monasterio y descubrías en dónde esta Jackson y de dónde sacaron la flor del cielo.

-Y al hacerlo. ¿Qué quiere que haga? –preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Ejecutas el plan. –contestó muy tranquila. –No importa en dónde se encuentre el príncipe, se puede de todos modos. Yo me encargaré de la tierra santa.

-Muy bien, Maestra. –dijo al salir por la ventana del carruaje.

-Espero que hayas vivido bien, Jackson.


	3. Válvula

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 9w9

Jack despertó por la suave caricia del sol, había dormido placidamente en la habitación que le había dado Chase. De hecho, nunca había dormido en un lugar tan cómodo. Las habitaciones en el monasterio eran demasiado simples. Sobre todo las camas, en las que el mueble era demasiado delgado y el colchón se deformaba con el tiempo hasta el punto de causar severos dolores de espalda, Jack había empezado a dormir en el suelo desde no hace más de medio año. Pero, la cama de esta nueva habitación, era meramente hecha por ángeles, se aseguraba el albino.

Debido a su educación en el monasterio, se obligó a si mismo a levantarse de una vez, ignorando por completo los gritos de su cuerpo exigiéndole más descanso, pero su mente estaba tan despierta, que prácticamente se había pateado fuera de la cama. Se estiró y tendió la cama con una sonrisa en el rostro, había descansado pero batallaba en moverse por las ganas de seguir dormido. Yendo al baño, se lavó el rostro y se propuso a continuar lo que había empezado ayer. Salió del lugar para encontrarse entre los pasillos oscuros dándole entender que el sol todavía no había salido por completo, ante eso, su cuerpo le daba otra oleada de pereza exigiéndole ir a la cama, su mente inquieta le negó, por supuesto.

El palacio se encontraba dormido, por así decirse, estaba tan oscuro el lugar que Jack llegó a la conclusión que Chase podría estar en cama. Será mejor ser discreto. Llegó a la salón de baile en cuestión de minutos, estaba exactamente como lo había dejado el día anterior, con el candelabro en el suelo. Lo observó entonces, para darse cuenta que necesitaría una muy buena limpieza para hacerlo funcionar. De hecho, le encontró un mecanismo de encendido, este candelabro podía producir fuego.

-Fascinante. –suspiró el joven. Después de hacer su diagnostico, se salió del salón para acabar en el comedor dónde había cenado con Chase. – ¿Habrá alguna cocina?

-¿Tienes hambre? –resonó provocándole al joven un susto de muerte para hacer que saltara con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Chase. –soltó en un suspiro con la mano sobre el corazón. Pareciera como si se estuviera relajando por completo al saber quién era. Por supuesto, el dragón notó esa reacción para que de manera automática y por desgracia, involuntaria, diera un paso para atrás. Jack le observó al recordar bien la pregunta y tomando aire con mucha paciencia contestó. –Eh, un poco, pero estoy bien. –se explicó con tranquilidad. – ¿Pudieras decirme dónde está?

Chase asintió, pero entonces se dio la vuelta hacia el comedor para tomar la silla en la cabecera. –Ven a desayunar. –ordenó.

Jack parpadeó sonriente para tomar la silla a lado de Chase como en la noche anterior. Para cuando se sentó, el desayuno ya estaba servido, se veía esplendido, pero no había visto a nadie servirlo. Se decidió por comer de todos modos… dios, estaba delicioso, el huevo, el pan, la mermelada y el jugo. Encantado por la comida, se volteo a ver a Chase con intención se hacerlo notar, pero al hacerlo se dio cuenta que su desayuno era distinto, huevos duros. Unos muy grandes al parecer. Jack tragó duró al ver como el dragón se comía los huevos de forma placentera, sonrió.

-Ahm. –soltó para que la bestia volteara a verle. De repente, el albino sintió sus palabras ser tragadas. –Ah…. –El dragón le observó unos segundos mientras sus escamas rojas sobre el ojo se alzaban en forma de duda. –Eh, Chase. –soltó al fin.

-¿Sí? –contestó confuso.

-¿Dónde está la cocina? –preguntó.

Chase asintió al escucharlo, de verdad quería saber en dónde se encontraba. –Exactamente. ¿Para qué?

-Quiero buscar _herramientas_ para el candelabro. –se explicó al ver a la bestia pensar tranquilamente.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que las herramientas están en la cocina? –preguntó viendo a Jack a los ojos.

El joven se tensó ante la pregunta. –Pues… En el monasterio las herramientas estaban debajo del fregadero…. –soltó haciéndose pequeño en su asiento.

-Pues no creo que estén. –dijo metiendo otro huevo duro a su enorme hocico. – ¿Qué clase de herramientas necesitas?

-Um. –soltó pensativo. –Necesitaría un par de desarmadores, tres tamaños de llaves, aceite, agua, trapos y… y ya. –contestó contento.

Chase le observó por tan solo unos segundos para comenzar a parpadear y desviar la mirada, como si esa fuera la primera vez que le pidieran tal cosa, y en realidad, lo era. – _Herramientas._ –soltó. –Ya entendí, mh. Jack. –llamó para que el joven le pusiera atención. –Llamaré a alguien para que te las dé. –afirmó poniéndose de pie y entonces volteo a Jack de nuevo. –…Y te acompañe. –dicho esto, en seguida chasqueó los dedos para que de las cuatro puertas del comedor se abrieran de golpe y de ellas salieran felinos gigantes. Jack se sorprendió. Leones, tigres, jaguares, panteras, chitas, leopardos y demás comenzaron aparecer para formarse frente a Chase y al albino.

Para cuando los felinos se quedaron quietos, formados y listos, el dragón habló tranquilamente. – ¿Quién _quiere_ ser voluntario a acompañar a Jack el día de hoy, asistirle en todo lo que necesite? –preguntó apuntando al joven que en seguida se sonrojó por el exceso de atención.

-¿Tus sirvientes son… animales? –soltó sorprendido, fascinado y nervioso.

-Sí. –afirmó sin más. – ¿Alguien? –Ninguno de los felinos gigantes se inmutó ante eso, Chase comenzó a cansarse. – ¿Tendré que escoger, entonces? –preguntó. Al escucharlo, las fieras comenzaron a verse entre ellas, ansiosas.

-¡Yo! –se escuchó una voz al fondo. Jack abrió los ojos fuertemente, _podían hablar_. _Los sirvientes de Chase, que son animales, hablan_. Del fondo, salió un cachorro de león, animado y con buena actitud, Jack no pudo evitar sonreír al verlo, era adorable.

-Ah, Maurice. –soltó Chase. –Muy bien. Tú le acompañarás, le ayudarás y le cuidarás. –ordenó para el cachorro asintiera gustoso, el albino no pudo evitar rodar los ojos ante el comentario. –Jack –se volteo a verle –, lamento no poder acompañarte, hay algo que debo hacer, además, no creo serte de ayuda. –se explicó para voltearse a una de las puertas del comedor, chasqueo los dedos de nuevo, para que las fieras se fueran en menos de un segundo, y quedarán Jack y Maurice en medio de la habitación. –Te veré después. –se despidió el dragón.

El cerrar de la puerta resonó en el comedor para señalar que se encontraban solos. Nervioso, Jack se volteo al cachorro. –Entonces. ¿Maurice? –preguntó con una amplia sonrisa.

El cachorro se volteo a él. –Solo el Amo me llama Maurice, mis amigos me dicen _Ping-Pong_. –contestó en un tonó que dio a entender una sonrisa. Jack no pudo evitar parpadear un par de veces, no sabía si ponerse a reír o no.

-Ping-Pong. –soltó el albino con una sonrisa forzada. –Muy bien, _Ping-Pong._ –tendría que acostumbrarse al sonido de ese nombre. – ¿Sabes de dónde puedo sacar herramientas? –preguntó al ponerse de rodillas a la altura del león.

-Sí, claro. –soltó amistosamente. –Hay un garaje por noreste del palacio. –contestó para sacarle a Jack una amplia sonrisa.

-Perfecto, vamos. –una vez dicho, Ping-Pong le explicó que para dirigirse hacia ahí, tendrían que salir al jardín trasero, que por supuesto, era un rosal tres veces más grande que el de la entrada. A Jack no le dejaba de fascinar que dentro del palacio, fuera primavera, y afuera de las rejas era el frío y duro invierno, era asombroso, con la idea en la cabeza le había asegurado que no habría ningún problema. El contraste era realmente intenso, pareciera como si el tiempo se detuviera dentro del palacio.

_¿Y si es así?_ –se preguntó de repente. Al llegar a una sala que le daba entrada al final del palacio, Jack comenzó a buscar alrededor hasta que sus ojos se detuvieron en un reloj. Funcionaba perfectamente. – _Entonces. ¿Por qué?_

Al salir por la puerta principal trasera, Ping-Pong no pudo evitar bajar las orejas mientras seguía a Jack tranquilamente. – No nos tardaremos mucho, verdad? –preguntó el menor.

-Por supuesto que no. –afirmó el albino. –Me encantaría explorar el rosal, pero creo que me perdería. –soltó con una sonrisa al caminar completamente derecho hacía la reja del final. –Así creo que sería en otro momento. –dijo paseando la mirada por el lugar para seguir caminando con el cachorro justo a lado suyo.

-Muy bien. –asintió Ping-Pong.

-Dime –le llamó la atención. –, um… ustedes siempre han sido… ¿Gatos? –no tenía idea de cómo preguntarlo sin hacerlo sonar… extraño.

-Bueno –comenzó –, para mí, sí ha sido toda la vida, porque yo nací así. –explica. –Pero, tengo entendido que no siempre fuimos bestias.

_No siempre, eh?_ –Jack no supo qué contestar además de un “Ah”, sonaba extraño, pero no tenía razón para llegar a pensar que fuese mentira, puesto al pensar en las razones, su mente le recordaba una y otra vez que no importaba, puesto que en algún momento, Chase se aburriría de tenerlo por ahí, y se lo devoraría. –Moriré de todos modos. –suspiró para que de repente el cachorro volteara a verle.

-¿Qué?

-Nada.

Después de caminar un poco más, Jack había comenzado a preguntarse si realmente el rosal tendría fin, puesto llevaban un buen rato caminando, y hasta entonces, solo había flores, decidió no apurarse y disfrutar la sensación del calor en su piel mientras pasaba el rato, a los pocos minutos terminaron justo en el límite de la reja negra. Al llegar, Jack en seguida comenzó a pasear la mirada en busca del garaje que había mencionado Ping-Pong. –N… No parece estar aquí el garaje.

-Pero, se _supone_ que aquí está. –afirmó sorprendido y completamente confundido. – _Debe_ de estar aquí.

-Ah, ahí está. –apuntó del otro lado de la reja, justo en frente de la puerta de reja cerrada con cadenas y un enorme candado. –Solo tenemos que abrir la puerta. –dijo viendo el candado. –No tendrás una llave entre ese pelaje. ¿Verdad? –soltó a punto de la risa al ver la mirada de escepticismo en Ping-Pong. –Es broma. –dijo en una risotada. – ¿Sabrás dónde estará?

-No. –negó apenado. –Tal vez, si vamos con el Amo, nos dé la llave.

-Nah. Demasiado problema. –afirmó. –Creo que solo escalaré a reja y de regreso.

-¿Y yo? –preguntó preocupado.

-Tú espérame aquí. No tardaré en absoluto. –dijo acariciando al pequeño león quién en seguida le observó concierne.

-No sé, Jack. No creo que debas ir solo ahí afuera.

-No habrá ningún problema. –soltó tranquilo al comenzar a subir la reja. –Tú… tú espérame.

 

XXXXXX

 

Chase se encontraba en su estudio iluminado por la enorme ventana que le alumbraba lo suficiente para leer. Estaba rodeado de libros y marcando páginas, puesto con tan grandes garras se le era difícil escribir, por eso, doblaba delicadamente la hoja, aunque le molestaba hacerlo, sentía que maltrataba sus libros, y a veces, trataba de memorizarse el contenido para no tener que hacerlo.

La puerta de abrió. – ¿Me llamó Amo? –preguntó una pantera que entraba con elegancia.

-Sí. –contestó sin verle, aun leyendo la pagina una vez más antes de doblarla con mala cara. –Necesito que vayas a _cazar_ lo de la última vez para utilizar de nuevo el pentagrama.

La pantera hizo un gesto. – ¿Hará la prueba con ese _niño_ aquí? –preguntó preocupado.

Chase no contestó por un momento, sino que dejó el libro en el escritorio y volteo a ver al animal para caminar hacia él. –No importa. Tengo que hacerlo. –aseguró. –Tengo que encontrar una manera para cambiar esto. –soltó observando su mano, escamosa, verde y con enormes garras negras, no se sentía bien, y todos sus sirvientes lo sabían. Su amo _nunca_ abandonaba el palacio. No podía hacerlo. Debido al aislamiento y aburrimiento, Chase no había dejado de estudiar la magia a profundidad hasta convertidse en un gran maestro, había logrado dominar tantas cosas y hacer grandes cambios. Pero nunca encontró lo que quería, no podía encontrar manera de hacerlo. Hechizo tras hechizo, no les ayudaba en nada. Había sido hace poco que el amo del palacio estaba empezando a experimentar con magia muy antigua. Una muy peligrosa, y sin importar las advertencias, el dragón se propuso a continuar. –Ni siquiera puedo hablar con Jack sin que se tense o empiece a temblar. –dijo con desdicha.

La pantera le observó en silencio haciendo que Chase diera un paso para atrás. –Si eso es lo único que hace falta.... –suspiró con una reverencia para irse hacia la puerta del estudio en silencio.

-Espera. –soltó Chase, la pantera en seguida volteo a verle. – ¿En dónde están las herramientas?

-¿ _Herramientas_ , Amo? –soltó confuso.

-Sí, desarmadores y llaves. –elaboró moviendo las manos mientras rodaba los ojos.

-Oh, por supuesto, _herramientas_. –soltó al comprender. –Pues, en el garaje que está en la orilla del lado noreste. –explicó.

-Ah, por supuesto. –soltó el dragón haciendo memoria. Había una razón por la que no le gustaba ir ahí seguido. ¿Cuál era? –Bueno, ve a lo que te pedí. –ordenó dándose la vuelta para volver a tomar el libro que tenía.

-¿Amo? –llamó para que Chase volteara sin la necesidad de hablar. –La próxima vez… ¿no quiere tratar magia _bendita_? –preguntó con un verdadero tono de preocupación, que el dragón notó en seguida.

-No puedo. –soltó con molestia en la voz. –El _Máximo_ ‘exige’ intenciones generosas, cosa que no tengo, ni mucho menos _alguno_ de ustedes –la pantera bajó la cabeza –, no sé en qué pensaba, eso lo hace completamente limitado. –explicó. –Uhg, me enferma. –escupió con el ceño fruncido y mostrando los colmillos.

Era algo que todos sus sirvientes tenían que aceptar en algún momento, puesto sino lo hacían, la vida con Chase sería de las cosas más difíciles en su existencia. Cada parte y fibra de su amo dragón, emanaba y radiaba energía oscura, era tenebroso el tan solo verlo a distancia, escuchar su voz y verle a los ojos. Era con eso, qué Chase se explicaba las reacciones de Jack hacia su persona. Él era malo, y lo sabía.

 

XXXXXX

 

–Tú… tú espérame. –Jack hizo un esfuerzo para escalar los dos metros de reja oscura. Finalmente para poner una pierna del otro lado se detuvo en la sima. Volteo al suelo cubierto de nieve y luego a ver a Ping-Pong que le vía desde abajo. –Ay, cielos. –suspiró sintiendo una sonrisa formarse en su rostro.

-¿Jack? ¿Estás bien? –preguntó el cachorro en tono alarmante al ver al joven helarse a esa altura.

-Sí. –soltó con fuerza. –Es que… es que si Fung me viera ahora, le daría un infarto. –bromeo sin poder creérselo el mismo, jamás había hecho ese tipo de cosas, y si el monje lo viera, le exigiría que no se moviera e iría enseguida a bajarlo él mismo.

-¿Fung? –soltó confuso.

-No le conoces. –escupió al darse cuenta. –Bueno, ya iré. –soltó volviendo a ver la nieve nervioso. –Si no lo hago ahora, nunca tendré la oportunidad. –susurró a sus adentros, cerró los ojos y recordó las muchas veces que veía a Raimundo y a Kimiko saltar de lugares altos, qué hacían al caer, lo recordaba. Tomó aire para entonces saltar y caer en la nieve haciendo una maroma. Al terminar en manos y rodillas, Jack comenzó a reírse mientras tomaba la nieve entre sus manos. – ¿Viste eso? ¡No me rompí! –se rió bastante orgulloso de si mismo. Ping-Pong solo le observó del otro lado de la reja sin comprender. El albino se levantó y sacudió la nieve de sus pantalones negros y caminó hacia el garaje que estaba justo en frente de él.

La puerta se encontraba cerrada con un candado puesto, el cual estaba sin llave. –Ah, que conveniente. –soltó complacido. Abrió la puerta para dejarla de par en par, y entró.

-¡Apresúrate, Jack! –soltó Ping-Pong volteando a los alrededores del bosque muerto. –Tengo un muy mal presentimiento. –susurró.

-No te preocupes. –consoló el albino desde adentro del lugar. –Aquí hay de todo. –soltó con emoción. –Uuh. Me llevaré esto. –tomó una herramienta. –Esto, esto, esto y… ah. –se topó con un a cubeta. –Perfecto. –dijo al tomarla.

Ping-Pong observaba la entrada abierta del garaje mientras mantenía sus orejas bajas. – ¿Jack? –soltó preocupado para que de repente el ojo-rubí saliera cargando una muy buena cantidad de herramientas.

-¡Ping-Pong! –soltó sonriente. –Cuídame estás mientras busco agua. –dijo pasando las herramientas por los barrotes para que terminaran a un lado del cachorro.

-Pero dijiste que no te ibas a tardar. –contestó con fuerza.

-Y no lo haré. –aseguró al ponerse de pie. –Encontré una cubeta. Eso quiere decir que cerca habrá alguna válvula o una fuente de dónde pueda sacar agua.

-¿Y cómo piensas pasar la cubeta por aquí? –preguntó confuso.

Jack entonces observó la cubeta de madera y luego a los barrotes negros mientras apretaba los labios y mantenía el ceño fruncido. –Ahm. Voy a rodear la reja. –contestó dándose la vuelta.

-¡Eso te llevará todo el día! –gritó Ping-Pong, pero Jack le ignoró y siguió caminado.

Al ver al albino caminar lejos de él, no pudo evitar entrar en pánico, pero fue tan solo un instante para ponerse a pensar. De repente, el cachorro observó la reja de arriba abajo, para entonces ponerse a escarbar justo en la orilla. – ¡Ya voy, Jack! –avisó pero el joven no le escuchó.

Jack rodeó el garaje para no encontrar nada parecido a una válvula o algo, por ello se decidió a buscar un poco más lejos. Se metió entre los árboles muertos que estaban detrás del garaje para ponerse a buscar, lo que sea. Por tan solo un momento, Jack pudo escuchar a Ping-Pong, pero no le entendió en absoluto, entonces, se volteo para ver al cachorro del otro lado de la reja, haciendo movimientos muy inquietos, el joven se encogió de hombros y solo le hizo un saludo con el brazo para voltearse y continuar. Estaba empezando a sentir frío a medida que se alejaba de la reja, debió traerse algún abrigo o algo. –Qué más da. –suspiró para que de repente se tropezara con algo duro y frío para hacerle caer de cara mientras soltaba un grito que era silenciado en la fría nieve. –Uhg. ¿Qué jodidos? –soltó volteando a ver con qué se había tropezado.

Un tubo.

En seguida, Jack se puso de pie para ver a ambos extremos del tuvo, uno se iba hacia el palacio, y el otro aun más entre los árboles negros. –Perfecto. –suspiró siguiendo el tubo entre los árboles negros. Movía la nieve con su pie para ver hacia dónde seguir, hasta que al fin, a unos pasos más, y justo dónde no había ningún árbol, estaba una válvula. Jack comenzó a reírse de lo encantado que estaba. – ¡Ping-Pong! –gritó volteando de dónde vino para darse cuenta que no podía ver al cachorro. Jack mantuvo su sonrisa mientras examinaba su alrededor. –Bueno, seguiré el tubo de regreso. –soltó para volverse a la válvula.

Caminó hasta ella para examinarla bien. Tomó la llave para darle vuelta, pero no pudo moverla ni un centímetro, estaba congelada. Jack hizo un mal gesto. Paseo su mirada por el lugar para encontrarse con lo que sea que le pudiera ayudar. Nada. De repente con una idea, se volteo de dónde vino y fue casi corriendo al garaje. Cuando llegó por detrás, no le importó en avisarle a Ping-Pong y entró y salió con una llave.

-¡Jack! –escuchó detrás.

-¡Vengo! –contestó al seguir su camino de regreso a la válvula.

Al saberse el camino, no tardó mucho en llegar de nuevo a la válvula congelada, entonces, sin siquiera pensarlo demasiado, colocó la llave en el pequeño grifo para comenzar a darle vuelta. No se movió ni un centímetro, pero no le importo y continuó empujando.

Ping-Pong había escarbado con más fuerza al ver que Jack aun estaba a la vista, cuando lo logró, trató de irse para arriba para tratar de llegar al otro lado, y siguió rasgando la tierra hasta encontrar nieve, y comenzar a empujarla fuera de su camino. – ¡Jack! –llamó cuando se encontró del otro lado de la reja. Se fue hasta garaje a zancazos para poder pasar por la nieve, y no encontró al albino ahí. – ¿Jack? –soltó saliendo y dándole la vuelta al lugar. Observando en dónde estaba, Ping-Pong encontró huellas en la nieve, Jack.

Las siguió atentamente para encontrarse con el tubo congelado y seguir la dirección contraría al palacio, a cómo bien había mencionado Jack que sería. Una válvula.

Con las orejas bajas, el cachorro de león continuó su camino entre los árboles negros para sentir aun mucho más frío a cada zancada que daba. Algo no andaba bien, pero no tenía idea de qué era. Siguiendo el tubo, Ping-Pong se encontró con la válvula, y por supuesto, Jack.

-¡Jack! –soltó alivio al ver al joven empujando una llave en la válvula.

-Ey. –contestó con esfuerzo. – ¿Qué te parece si me ayudas? –soltó. Ping-Pong volteo a su alrededor para ponerse detrás de Jack y tratar de empujarlo. Fue inútil. – ¡Ahg! –soltó molesto. – ¡Nunca voy a mover esto! –pateó el tubo para lastimarse el pie.

Para cuando Jack cayó en la nieve con expresión de dolor, Ping-Pong aun tenía las orejas bajas y mantenía una expresión concierne.

-Oye, Jack. –soltó despacio mientras se acercaba al joven en el suelo. –Creo que deberíamos irnos. –dijo.

-¿Por qué? –el ojo-rubí volteo a verle sorprendido.

-Algo no está bien. –contestó con fuerza para mantener su volumen bajo. Jack le observó unos segundos para enderezarse sobre la nieve y comenzar a ver los árboles negros, y al observarlos con todos sus sentidos, un escalofrío le invadió la columna por completo hasta entenderlo.

-Alguien nos observa. –dijo Jack en un susurro provocando que el cachorro saltara a su regazo.

-¿De dónde? –susurró.

Jack no se movió ni un milímetro y sin dejar de ver al mismo punto. –Creo… creo que de ahí. –soltó en un volumen muy bajo. Ping-Pong en seguida volteo hacia la misma dirección para que de repente se congelara en su lugar. Árboles negros y muertos era lo que estaba en todos lados, de repente, se comenzaron a escuchar pisadas en la nieve. Jack de manera inconciente aferró al cachorro a su cuerpo al darse cuenta que el invierno tenía su lado aterrador. – ¿Escuchas eso? –preguntó despacio mientras se ponía de pie con el león en brazos.

-Sí…. –soltó el león aferrando sus garras en la ropa de Jack.

Ambos se quedaron quietos cuando las pisadas heladas aumentaron en número, algo entre los árboles había comenzado a moverse y eran muchos. Empezaron a escucharse gruñidos y de entre las astas negras, empezaron a salir perros gigantes.

-Pero s-si son perros. –soltó el albino tratando de calmarse.

-No, Jack. –contestó Ping-Pong. –Son _lobos_.

-¿L-lobos? –Jack recordaba haber leído de los lobos, pero jamás había visto alguno. Recordaba cuando el monje Dojo le contaba historias de cuando era joven y una vez fue perseguido por un par de lobos. Por lo que sabía. Estos animales eran fieras peligrosas y agresivas. El ojo-rubí tragó duro. – ¿Y ahora? –soltó aterrado. Las piernas le temblaban y sentía como su corazón empezaba a palpitar con fuerza.

Sin avisarle, Ping-Pong saltó de los brazos de Jack para ponerse a la defensiva frente a los lobos.

-¡Jack! ¡Corre! ¡Yo les distraeré! –le ordenó sin quitarle la vista al lobo más cercano. Negro de ojos amarillos muy brillantes, no dejaba de mostrar sus poderosos dientes amarillos.

-¿Y qué hay de ti? –Jack no pudo moverse de su lugar sabiendo que Ping-Pong estaba ahí.

-¡El Amo me encargó cuidar de ti, Jack! ¡Ahora, corre! –gritó al lanzarse al lobo, de manera instintiva Jack se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo. Para desgracia del pequeño cachorro de león, otros lobos se lanzaron a perseguir a Jack.

Entre árboles negros, Jack solo corría en dirección recta, no sabía a dónde ir, y mucho menos cuando se percató que no había ido en el camino de regreso al palacio. Al darse cuenta de ello, este se volteo con intención de irse a dónde debía, pero un lobo le interpuso el camino. – ¡Mierda! –escupió para salir corriendo a por dónde iba antes.

Tres lobos le seguían y parecían estar jugando con él por completo. Quería irse apara la izquierda, y un lobo aparecía, quería irse para la derecha y otro aparecía, para atrás, y le estaban esperando. Aterrado a seguir siendo perseguido, acorralado y asechado, en mero impulso, el albino logró trepar un árbol negro antes de que le mordieran el tobillo, escaló con velocidad para alzarse entre las ramas y ver a Ping-Pong buscándole. – ¡PING-PONG! –llamó para más lobos fueran a su dirección. Jack se maldijo por lo estúpido que fue y volvió a subir un poco más para alejarse de la jauría.

El cachorro estaba que se volvía loco, había logrado rasgarle los ojos al lobo que se le abalanzó, pero cuando no pudo ver a Jack en ningún lado, temió por lo peor. Hasta que bendito sea, le escuchó gritarle. No podía acercarse al árbol dónde estaba el albino. Estaba lleno de lobos, él solo no podría con ellos. Se lo comerían.

Ping-Pong en seguida volteo a ver al palacio de lejos, y se volvió a ver a Jack, sentía como su corazón palpitaba a toda velocidad y de que en cualquier momento saltaría de su pecho para matarle. No pensó más.

Con todas las fuerzas que podía, se volteo, y se lanzó hacia el palacio que se encontraba a camino contrario a Jack. Dio las zancadas más rápidas de su vida para terminar en poco tiempo en el garaje, pasarlo de largo, y lanzarse hacía el hoyo que había hecho y entrar al jardín, para que en cuestión de segundos estuviera atravesándolo para abrir las puertas de golpe. Y comenzar a gritar a todo pulmón a su amo. Pasillo tras pasillo, el dragón no se encontraba cerca, entonces, sin detener su velocidad, Ping-Pong se dirigió al estudio de su amo.

Chase se había sentado en su enorme sillón después de leer una muy buena cantidad de libros nuevos. Estaba arto. Para cuando soltó un enorme suspiro, un tigre llegó para colocar una charola con té listo para él. Con satisfacción en la mirada, el dragón tomó delicadamente la taza por miedo a romperla y la acercó lentamente a su hocico para beber.

-¡AMO! –la taza reventó en su cara para salpicar todo el té en su cara y sus pedazos se clavaran en mano.

-¡Maurice! –escupió el dragón lleno de furia. – ¡Explica está insolencia ahora mismo! –ordenó mientras escupía pedazos de vidrio.

-¡Es Jack! –soltó mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento. – ¡Por agua…! ¡…Lobos! ¡Jack! –no pudo formular la oración, pero todo lo que dijo fue más que suficiente para que Chase entendiera qué estaba pasando, entonces sin siquiera pensarlo, tomó a Ping-Pong y se lanzó con dirección al jardín, a la puerta noreste.

 

XXXXXX

 

Jack se encontraba aferrado a una de las ramas muertas del árbol, los lobos no dejaban de tratar de escalarlo o de empujarlo. Él sabía que en cualquier momento, el árbol cedería a las rasgadas y caería. Y entonces moriría. Sentía como lágrimas se deslizaban por su rostro. Jack no quería morir así. No así. Tomó aire, muy profundo, y volteo a los árboles de alado, estaban tan altos como en el que estaba.

_No se me ocurre otra cosa._ –pensó.

Tratando se pararse sobre la rama en la que estaba, ignorando por completo a los lobos de abajo, Jack trató de tomar la rama más cercana, y sería mejor que fuera rápido, puesto él sabía que el árbol caería en cualquier momento.

De repente, el árbol recibió otra rasgadura de gravedad para que el tronco reventara y estuviera a un golpe más de caer. Jack no pudo evitar gritar en instinto mientras se aferraba al tronco. –Maldición…. –gruñó con lágrimas en los ojos.

Fue en ese momento cuando un rugido perforó el bosque muerto provocando que los lobos se quedaran quietos y que Jack dejara de respirar por tan solo un segundo. El albino pudo ver que desde la válvula que la bestia se dirigía hacia él.

Chase había venido por él.

Jack sintió como su cuerpo no reaccionaba de lo incrédulo y asombrado que estaba, hasta que las lágrimas se deslizaron por su mejilla para darle las fuerzas para reaccionar. – ¡CHASE! –gritó a todo pulmón.

El dragón al escucharle, se dio cuenta en dónde estaba y en seguida fue por él para encontrarse con la jauría hambrienta y lista para matar. –Maurice. –llamó al cachorro que se había sujetado en la espalda de la bestia. –Bájate, será peligroso.

-Tenga cuidado, Amo. –soltó temeroso para entonces ver a Chase salir corriendo. Al momento de verlo, un par de lobos se lanzaron a atacarlo.

Pero el dragón era más fuerte.

Ambos lobos salieron volando para chocar contra los árboles muertos, mientras otros más se lanzaban y el resto seguía en el árbol. Al darse cuenta, Chase se abrió paso para ir por Jack, empujándoles para que cayeran inconscientes entre los árboles.

Sin voltear a ver a Chase, un lobo en seguida rasgó una vez más el árbol para que se derrumbara. La bestia no dudó en saltar para terminar del otro lado y atrapar al albino en brazos. Lo colocó delicadamente en el suelo, y le sostuvo el rostro igualmente de manera delicada para que sus garras no tocaran su piel. – ¿Estás bien? –preguntó. Jack asintió. –Quédate aquí. –ordenó para voltearse a los lobos que iban hacia ellos. Chase volvió a rugir, pero con todas sus fuerzas y los lobos se quedaron quietos hasta el punto de realmente dudar si seguir o no. Entonces, el mismo lobo que había derribado el árbol, se lanzó hacia Chase para que este bloqueara su mordida con su brazo. El dragón hizo un gesto de dolor.

-¡Chase! –soltó Jack al darse cuenta.

El dragón ignoró al joven para poder seguir defendiéndose, entonces, tomando al lobo del cuello, lo alzó frente a los demás mientras rugía para que al momento de cerrar el hocico se escuchara un crujido y el animal dejara de moverse.

Todos los lobos –y Jack –se quedaron inmóviles ante lo que acaba de suceder. Para el momento en el que reaccionaron, todos salieron corriendo dejando a Chase y a Jack, y al cadáver del lobo.

_Qué fuerte._ –Jack estaba asombrado, jamás había presenciado tal cosa, solo en sus sueños y en los libros que leía en el monasterio, por ello había llegado a pensar que debía de ser algo completamente imposible que llegara a suceder. _Pero. Conocer a Chase ya era algo completamente imposible._ –sonrió entonces.

-Jack. –llamó la bestia al volverse al joven y arrodillarse frente a él. –No te preocupes, no volverán nunca más. –soltó viendo el cadáver en el suelo. – ¿No te lastimaste, verdad?

-No, pero. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¡Tú sí te lastimaste por mí! –soltó el joven señalando su brazo que sangraba para que Chase se alejara un poco.

-Voy a estar bien. –aseguró. –No es nada que no pueda manejar.

-¡Pero…! –soltó Jack para que fuera cortado por un espasmo. – ¡Estás herido, por mi cu-ulpa! –logró decir con mucho esfuerzo, no quería pero había empezado a llorar frente a la bestia.

Chase al verle lleno de lágrimas con los ojos bien abiertos, volteo para atrás de él para ver a Ping-Pong que hacía unas señas, juntando sus patas sobre su pecho mientras pronunciaba sin voz: – _Abrácelo._ –Chase abrió los ojos cómo platos al entender y se volteo a Jack para verlo cubriendo su rostro entre sus manos sufriendo de espasmos. El dragón alzó sus manos a la altura de los hombros de Jack pero no se encontró el tocarlo, no parecía ver en dónde podía tocarlo sin romperlo. Al no saber qué hacer, se volvió de nuevo a Ping-Pong para que le dijera lo mismo con más porras.

Chase tomó aire y con toda la delicadeza del mundo tocó el hombro del albino. –Jack. –le llamó para que el joven le volteara a ver. Sonrojado, y lleno en lágrimas, un par de ojos rojos le miraban con dolor, pero no de ofensa, sino dolor lleno de empatía. –Jack. –volvió a decir mientras retiraba una lágrima de su mejilla con su garra, apenas tocándole el rostro Jack pudo sentir el calor y las textura de su piel. –Todo está bien. –le aseguró. –Vamos al palacio. –dijo para guiarlo empujándole por la espalda, muy despacio.

 

XXXXXX

 

Raimundo estaba sentado en los helados escalones de la entrada del Monasterio Xiaolin, parecían unas escaleras sin fin, puesto el monasterio se encontraba hasta la cima del monte, y el mero pueblo estaba a pie de él. Estaba mirando el cielo nublado y estaba seguro de que pronto la noche caería junto con la nieve, y todo se volvería a pintar de blanco. Se sentía arto y cansado, estaba comenzando a dudar si Fung realmente haría algo con respecto a Jack, o si al menos su maestro se le ocurriera verificar si Jack se encontraba con vida. Sentía que tenía que hacer algo, y no era que Jack fuera su persona favorita, que va! No. Sino que algo muy dentro de su ser le exigía que si podía hacer algo al respecto, debía de hacerlo. Así fue como se le inculcó en el monasterio.

-¿Qué tienes, Rai? –escuchó a un lado para ver a un hombre alto, calvo con el uniforme de general de la guardia.

-General Guan. –soltó al ponerse de pie. Estaba nervioso, puesto su superior le había sorprendido haciendo nada cuado debía de estar al servicio.

Guan al verle rió y se sentó en el escalón para incitar al joven hacer lo mismo, lo hizo. Sin decir nada, ambos voltearon a ver al cielo y ver que había vuelto gris y el frío estaba aumentando. –Va a nevar. –dijo el mayor tranquilo.

-Lo sé. –suspiró con una expresión melancólica.

-Algo te molesta. –aseguró el general para que Rai bajara la cabeza. –Y no puedo dejar que estés en servicio si no estás concentrado. –dijo entonces, el ojiverde volteo a verle con una expresión sorprendida. –Es más, solo porque eres joven voy a darte un tiempo para que pienses bien las cosas. Analízalas, y entonces vuelve y dime si te quedas o no. –ordenó para que se pusiera de píe y Raimundo se quedara completamente boquiabierto.

-Pero-

-Hasta entonces. –se fue.

 

XXXXXX

 

Jack se encontraba solo en los pasillos del palacio, pasando por las ventanas que estaban abiertas de par en par, ya no sintió el irse a tratar de arreglar ese candelabro, ya no sentía las fuerzas para hacerlo. No entendía precisamente el porqué. Siguió vagando hasta llegar a una especie de sala, en la que le hizo preguntarse, _cuantas_ habían en ese palacio, pero lo curiosos de esa sala, es que estaba algo que solo había visto en ilustraciones de libros, un piano. Se acercó al piano lentamente mientras acariciaba la madera oscura, estaba tan limpia que se reflejaba todo en ella. Llegó al frente de él para sentarse y abrirlo y observar las teclas. Eran tan blancas cómo sus dedos. Con toda la ansiedad que sentía, no pudo evitar el tocar tan solo una tecla para que resonara en todo el lugar.

Jack se tensó y observó a su alrededor por temor de molestar a alguien, o peor, a Chase. Al ver que se encontraba solo se volvió a las teclas, volvió a tocar una más.

Estaba fascinado, jamás había escuchado uno.

-¿Sabes tocar? –escuchó detrás suyo para sacarle un susto muy fuerte.

-¡Chase! –soltó al reconocer la voz. –Deja de asustarme así. –suplicó.

-Deja de asustarte. –contestó parpadeando lentamente desde la puerta. – ¿Sabes tocar el piano? –repitió para regresar al joven al tema.

Jack parpadeo y se volteo al piano. –Oh, no. Claro que no. Jamás he visto uno en persona. –confiesa con una sonrisa melancólica – ¿Y tú?

Chase, de manera automática caminó hasta dónde Jack para que este le invitara a sentarse justo a su lado en el banco del piano.

-Hace mucho. –contestó para mostrar sus manos. Verdes y con enormes garras negras. –Ya no.

Jack observó sus manos unos momentos, realmente eran de animal pero conservaba una forma humanoide, cuatro dedos y un pulgar… pero, con garras. – ¿Te crecieron demás? –preguntó señalando las manos.

Chase, divertido, aguantó sus enormes ganas de soltar una carcajada. Jack parecía creer que él siempre fue así. _Pueda que realmente lo crea._ –pensó. –Algo así. –soltó entonces para dejarle creer eso, parecía lo mejor.

Jack no contestó, este solo observó las teclas después de escuchar lo que había mencionado Chase, qué _ya no_ lo hacía por eso… entonces. – ¿Podrías enseñarme? –pregunto volteándose a verle.

Al escucharle, el dragón en seguida volteó para verle a los ojos. – ¿Quieres aprender a tocar el piano? –preguntó en un tono incrédulo, podía ver nerviosismo en el par de rubíes que tenía el joven como ojos.

-Déjame tocar para ti. –dijo con fuerza para hacer que Chase se sorprendiera, el albino al notarlo en seguida mejoró su respuesta. –Por lo que hiciste por mi, allá con los… lobos. –se explicó.

Chase en seguida desvió la mirada, no estaba seguro de si debía o no… pero. ¿Qué tenía que perder? Nada, y no parecía causar ningún mal, de hecho, podría mantener a Jack lejos de peligros. Se volvió a él. –Muy bien.

Al escucharle, el albino en seguida se acomodó bien, listo para aprender.

Comenzaron a tocar entonces. Para la sorpresa de Chase, Jack aprendía bastante rápido, así que no tuvo ninguna dificultad con él, además, el albino contaba con un grandioso par de manos, muy habilidoso con ellas. Estuvieron tocando hasta que el sol se ocultó y el cielo se oscureció, y Jack había caído rendido.

Al notarlo, el dragón entonces lo cargó en brazos para llevarlo a su habitación. Cuando salió al pasillo no pudo evitar quedarse helado al notar que una pantera le observaba. El dragón enseguida volteo a ver al muchacho en sus brazos para volverse al felino.

-Se quedó dormido. –explicó.

-Por supuesto. –contestó pasándole de largo.

Chase bufó.


	4. La Firma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por ahora les daré hasta aquí, si quieren que continue, esperaré que dicen ustedes. ^^

El piso se había pintado de blanco helado y el cielo estaba nublado, el aire se congeló y el movimiento en el pueblo cesó. Raimundo estaba observando el leve movimiento que se notaba en el pueblo mientras estaba recargado en la pared de una pequeña casa. Su abrigo de piel le cubría lo suficiente cómo para no sufriera del frío, pero por muy extraño que suene el pobre se estaba congelando, pero ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de irse a refugiar, no podía evitarlo, seguía pensado, seguía buscando una respuesta. Sentía que tenía que hacer algo, que debía de hacerlo, pero el problema estaba en el que no tenía idea de qué hacer. Suspiró. Fue en ese momento que el silencio del pueblo se rompió cuando pasos nuevos comenzaron a entrarse a él. Raimundo que estaba cerca, volteo y se encontró con las figuras de un par de viajeros vestidos de blanco, uno más alto que el otro, no se inmutó, solo los observó hacia dónde se iban. Ambos se detuvieron en medio de la plaza para que entonces, uno sacara un mapa y se pusiera discutir con el otro. Raimundo no estaba lo suficientemente cerca cómo para escuchar de qué estaban hablando. Señas, eso es lo que podía ver, quién sostenía el mapa, el más bajo, había comenzado a señalar el camino que llevaba a la montaña del Oeste. Sin necesidad de seguir poniendo atención, Raimundo dejó su posición para caminar hacia loa viajeros que no dejaban de discutir.

-¡No creo que sea para allá! El camino está muerto. –dijo el alto.

-Es por eso que ese es el camino, es obvio. –contestó el otro en mal tono.

-¿Todo bien, caballeros? –preguntó Raimundo con su tono de soldado. Aunque no tuviera el uniforme, sentía que aun tenía autoridad.

Ambos voltearon a verle, en silencio, sus rostros se extrañaron ante el tono del ojo-verde, pero por alguna razón era algo reconfortante.

-Creo que nos puedes ayudar, niño. –dijo el bajo.

Raimundo asintió, gustoso de ayudar.

-Estamos buscando el palacio abandonado, ¿Sabes dónde está? –preguntó el otro esperando un ‘no’ de antemano.

-Palacio abandonado…. –soltó Raimundo pensativo. – ¿Se me permite saber el por qué lo buscan? –preguntó con interés.

Los hombres en seguida intercambiaron miradas para que uno se encogiera de hombros y entonces el otro decidiera contestar. –Dicen que es ahí dónde se encuentra la última firma del _Máximo_ , queremos ir por ella y llevarla al Templo Massimo.

-¿El _Máximo_? –soltó Raimundo incrédulo. –Pensé que eso era un cuento. –dijo con una risotada.

-Oh, no, muchacho. –soltó entonces el que tenía el mapa. –El _Máximo_ es más real que todos nosotros juntos. –dijo solemne.

-De acuerdo…. –soltó el ojo-verde confuso. –Si es un palacio lo que buscan, creo saber dónde está, pero no sé si esta ese sello que dicen.

- _Firma_. –corrigió el alto.

-¿Dónde? –preguntó el otro ignorando a su compañero.

-En el monte del Oeste, son dos días de camino y otros dos de regreso… pero si viajan de noche llegarían en tan solo un día, y de regreso. –dijo apuntándolo para que ambos hombres lo voltearan a ver. –Pero, no creo que sea buena idea. –dijo entonces.

-¿Por qué dices eso? –le preguntó uno.

-Perdí a un _hermano_ ahí. –dijo viendo el monte con lastima para que entonces se diera la vuelta y se fuera a casa, dejando a ambos hombres conciernes ante el comentario.

-¿Crees qué sea ahí? –le preguntó uno al otro.

-No tenemos nada qué perder, en realidad, pueda que encontremos una pista. –consoló.

-Entonces, vamos.

 

XXXXXX

 

-¡Ah! No. Otra vez. –soltó Jack mientras estaba sentado en el piano de la sala música. Frente a él se encontraban unas partituras con el titulo de “El Sueño de Cristofori”.

La sala se encontraba bastante animada, en realidad. Puesto, aunque Jack sintiera que su toque no fuera perfecto, tenía un público que estaba bastante complacido.

Ping-Pong se encontraba debajo del piano, acostado y con sus patas extendidas, mostrando sus instintos al aire mientras que en el sillón estaba una pantera que observaba atentamente a Jack, y en la alfombra había un tigre que ya se había quedado adormilado por la música junto con un par de cachorros. Ninguno se mostraba incomodo o disgustado con el toque de Jack, ya que este se había mostrado bastante bueno, aunque ni él lo sepa. –Me rindo. –soltó con una mueca haciendo que el tigre se alzara para ver el porqué la música se había detenido.

-¿Te aburriste de tocar, Jack? –preguntó el tigre al ponerse pie haciendo que los cachorros se levantaran de golpe, su voz grave y pesada hacía que el albino se sintiera regañado por Fung.

-¿Qué? No. –contestó volteando a verle. –Es que no me sale. Llevo toda la mañana, pero es realmente obvio que no soy bueno. –dijo con lastima.

La pantera se rió. –En realidad, eres bastante bueno, un poco más de practica, y serás perfecto. –aseguró con una voz delicada y femenina.

-¿De veras? –preguntó sorprendido.

-Sí, ya hace tiempo que no escuchábamos a alguien que tocara tan bien. –elogió.

-¿Quién más toca bien? –preguntó Jack bastante interesado ante el comentario.

-El Amo.

-Béatrice. –gruñó el tigre mostrando sus dientes mientras la pantera bajaba las orejas. Jack, al notar que eso no se debió contestar no sabía precisamente qué hacer, pero la curiosidad por saber le estaba matando.

-Vamos, Deimos, déjame contarle. –soltó Béatrice con lastima en su tono de voz.

-Tal vez deberíamos ponernos a trabajar. –gruñó Deimos empujándola lejos de la sala de música para ser seguidos por los cachorros. Al irse, Jack no pudo evitar bajar la cabeza con melancolía, se sentía _excluido_. Entendía por qué, pero no le gustaba la idea, con tan solo pensarlo, le hacía deprimirse por completo.

-No te sientas mal, Jack. –soltó Ping-Pong desde abajo del piano para sacarle un enorme susto a Jack.

-¿D-desde cuando estás ahí? –preguntó arrodillándose para verle mejor.

-Desde esta mañana, te he estado escuchado desde el principio. –explicó con extrañes mientras se estiraba para acomodarse y quedar de frente al joven ojo-rubí. –Pensé que me habías visto.

Jack se sonrojó rotundamente. –N-no te vi, ¿de acuerdo?

Ping-Pong rodó los ojos. –Cómo sea. No te sientas mal. –repitió. –Somos sirvientes, no estamos en posición de hablar por el Amo, o del él. –le explicó con calma para que el albino asintiera.

Antes de que pudiera contestar, Ping-Pong alzó la cabeza con dirección a la puerta mientras sus orejas estaban alzadas. –Uh… ¿Todo bien? –preguntó Jack nervioso al ver su comportamiento.

-El Amo llama. –dijo poniéndose de pie y salir corriendo por la puerta. Jack, helado en su sitio, le tomó tan solo un par de segundos para reaccionar y ponerse de pie para salir corriendo tras Ping-Pong.

 

XXXXXX

 

Chase se encontraba en el comedor principal, en dónde tenía las comidas con Jack, y bien, en dónde las cuatro puertas se abrieron de golpe para dejar entrar a los enormes felinos y hacer fila frente a su Amo. Jack llegó a la habitación cuando la fila terminó de formarse y Chase le clavara la mirada encima en forma de confusión, pero al ver que el albino solo se encogió de hombros, lo dejó pasar.

-Hoy tendremos visitantes. –anunció el dragón con fuerza, la suficiente para que resonara en el lugar e hiciera que el albino se le pusieran los pelos de punta.

-¿C-cómo lo sabes? –Jack se atrevió a preguntar para recibir todas las miradas de los animales sobre él, algunas burlonas, otras sorprendidas y otras molestas.

Chase asintió para alzar su garra y del piso hacer aparecer un Orbe que se agrandaba como aparecía en frente del dragón y raíces negras crecieran debajo para sostenerlo una vez que llegara a su punto. –Acércate. –ordenó el dragón viendo a Jack, este en seguida lo hizo. El Orbe comenzó a revelar unas figuras en su interior haciendo que el joven se sorprendiera, eran dos hombres. Al aclararse la imagen y eso mostrar, Jack no pudo evitar mostrar un rostro asombrado debido a que jamás había visto tal cosa, pero fuera de las sorpresas, pudo contenerse para entonces volverse a la bestia y mostrar un rostro lleno de confusión. –Se dirigen para acá. –explicó. El ojo-rubí asintió al poner un rostro de comprensión y seguir admirando las imágenes que mostraba el Orbe.

-¿Cuándo llegarán? –preguntó.

-Por el paso que llevan, deduzco que para mañana en la mañana. –contestó.

-¿Entonces?

Chase suspiró ante la pregunta mientras cerraba loa ojos lentamente, se notaba que fuera lo que fuera, no le gustaba hacer, pero no quedaba de otra. –Jack, me temo que no podrás salir un tiempo. –dijo en tono de disculpa para que él joven pusiera un rostro de confusión, y queriendo contestar no pudo puesto Chase continuó. –Ya saben qué deben de hacer, cierren todo y preparadse para no ser vistos. –ordenó para de repente los felinos comenzaran a moverse con velocidad. –Béatrice, Deimos y Maurice. –llamó para que cuando la habitación se vaciara, quedaran ellos. –Cuiden de Jack y llévenlo a su habitación, no dejen que le vean y cierren el acceso a su piso.

-Sí. –contestaron a coro para hacer qué Jack volteara a verles y entonces a Chase en busca de respuesta.

-¡Chase! –soltó el albino. – ¿Puedes explicarme porque ahora parece que me estas _castigando_?

Chase alzó la ceja, confuso ante el comentario, pero decidió explicarse de todos modos. –Lo siento, Jack –dijo el dragón –, pero no puedo dejar que algo suceda. Si llegaran a verte, o _a mí_ , estoy seguro que cosas malas pasarían. –se explicó.

Jack entonces puso una expresión llena de preocupación para que el dragón lo notara rotundamente y negara lentamente con la cabeza y ojos cerrados. –Prometo que te recompensaré el tiempo que estés encerrado. –dijo viéndole a los ojos para que el albino tratara de sonreír pero aun preocupado. –Hagamos esto –empezó la bestia –, cuando ellos se vayan, yo te doy un _tour_ por el rosal de atrás. ¿Qué dices?

Jack sonrió complacido, aunque no llegó a sus ojos por completo. –Y mientas estén, ¿tú que vas hacer? –preguntó preocupado.

-Los observaré. –contestó.

-¿Y si te ven?

- _Nadie_ me ha visto. –contestó con un tono orgulloso para darse la vuelta y cerrar la puerta con fuerza para hacerla resonar en el lugar para señalar su soledad.

-Pero, ¿tengo que estar encerrado desde hoy? –preguntó con fuerza, pero Chase por supuesto ya se había ido. –Uh.

-Jack. –soltó Deimos. –Vamos.

 

XXXXXX

 

Jack se sentó en su cama con mala cara mientras Ping-Pong saltó para sentarse en su regazo. Al sentirlo, el albino lo acercó a su cuerpo para comenzar acariciarlo mientras el cachorro había comenzado a ronronear, entonces, Deimos apareció con una bandeja de plata y con comida bien servida.

-Tienes que comer, Jack. –dijo poniendo la bandeja en la mesa que tenía entre un par de sillones. Al no escuchar respuesta, se volteo a ver a Jack para verlo con una expresión melancólica. – ¿Qué tienes, niño? –preguntó acercándose a la cama.

-A Jack no le gusta estar encerrado. –contestó Ping-Pong para que Deimos volteara a verle.

-¿Y por qué es eso, Jack? –preguntó el mayor.

El albino volteo a verlo con la expresión triste y entonces suspiró. –Cuando estaba en el monasterio, _nunca_ me dieron el permiso de salir. –explicó.

-¿Nunca? –preguntó el tigre.

-Nunca. –contestó negando con la cabeza.

-Anímate, Jack. –soltó Béatrice entrando a la habitación. –Te traeré lo que quieras, pídemelo.

-¿Un piano? –preguntó el albino volteando a verla.

La pantera desvió la mirada hacia Deimos por un segundo. –Lo que quieras, que sepas que pueda traértelo. –corrigió.

-¿Realmente me tengo que quedar desde ahora? –se quejó. –Chase dijo que llegarían mañana en la mañana. ¿Podría al menos seguir en la sala de música? –preguntó abrasando a Ping-Pong como si fuese muñeco.

-No respiro. –soltó el cachorro para que de manera automática fuera soltado.

-No, Jack. –contestó Deimos. –El Amo ordenó que aquí te quedaras.

-Uhg. –escupió para tirarse al colchón y abrazar una almohada. –Ping-Pong. –llamó.

-¿Mh?

-Juguemos algo. –dijo para que el cachorro volteara verle con una expresión burlona en la cara.

-Yo puedo jugar con ustedes. –contestó Deimos tirado frente a la cama mientras su cola se movía con burla.

-¿Así? –se levantó el joven sentándose. – ¿A qué?

-Podemos jugar…. –comenzó mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hasta Jack para subirse a la enorme cama con ellos. –… a, ¡esto! –soltó para abalanzarse sobre el joven asustando a Ping-Pong. Rodaron por la cama mientras el albino lloraba a carcajadas debido a las lamidas que le daba.

-¡Deimos, no! –se carcajeó Jack mientras ponía sus manos sobre el hocico del animal para evitar las lamidas.

-Entonces come. –dijo para quitarse de encima del albino. –Necesitas energía para seguir jugando.

-¡Uhg! –escupió. –Suenas como Fung. –se quejó mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia la mesa dónde su comida. –Solo que más hablador.

-¿Quién es Fung? –preguntó Ping-Pong indignado. Jack solo se rió.

-Velo de esta manera, Jack. –comenzó Deimos. –Lo más probable es que solo se queden un día. –consoló el tigre para volverse a tirar al pie de la cama.

Jack solo sonrió ante la afirmación.

 

XXXXXX

 

Chase estaba sentado en su sala del trono mientras observaba su Orbe, el cuál mostraba dos imágenes. Los hombres que venían para el palacio, y en la segunda imagen, Jack estaba en su habitación, disfrutando la comida que le mandó. Suspiró para que con movimiento de su mano, la imagen del albino desapareciera del Orbe y observara a los hombres en túnicas blancas. Eran viajeros, por supuesto, se les notaba en su manera de caminar por el bosque negro, y por el poco equipaje que llevaban, lo único extraño era que ambos iban de blanco, ningún viajero que haya visto antes, andaba de ese color. _Pueda que sea para camuflarse en la nieve_. –pensó.

Seguramente, serán como muchos otros que nada más vienen de paso, y solamente se quedan una noche.

-Seguramente estarán tan cansados que aceptarán todo gustosos. –soltó el dragón para cuando un jaguar entró a la sala.

-No nos queda más que esperar, Amo. –contestó con una reverencia.

-Qué así sea. –afirmó.

 

XXXXXX

 

A la mañana siguiente, las flores del rosal frontal estaban más relucientes que nunca, los árboles negros hacían resaltar la fría nieve y la reja de color carbón estaba abierta a las visitas. Todo esto estaba en forma de bienvenida para cuando los extraños pisaron la nieve del territorio. Pero, por muy hermosa que fuera la primera impresión del lugar, hizo que ambos hombres se parar abruptamente al verlo.

-¿Estás viendo lo mismo que yo? –preguntó el más alto.

-Eso me temo. –contestó el otro observando el palacio de abajo arriba.

-Parece ser muy acogedor. –consoló mientras caminaba hacia la entrada de la reja.

-Por supuesto que lo es, es un palacio. –bufó siguiéndolo pasando la entrada de las rejas negras.

Para el momento en el que atravesaron esa puerta, el calor los golpeó con la fuerza suficiente como para que se quitaran las capas que los sofocaban del calor. Se detuvieron a admirar el rosal, las hermosas flores estaban en excelentes condiciones, cosa que era difícil de creer y más por ver la espesa nieve de afuera.

-¿Ya viste estos tulipanes? Pensé que no crecían por aquí… mucho menos en una montaña…. –dijo extrañado.

-Estamos en un rosal, claro que pueden crecer aquí. –le contestó sin verlo mientras admiraba las hortensias. –Vamos. –dijo al fin caminado hacia la enorme puerta de madera negra mientras el otro le empezó a seguir.

Cuando ambos llegaron a la entrada, después de las escaleras, las puertas oscuras se abrieron de golpe provocando que el más bajo saltara a los brazos del otro. –Eso sucedió, ¿verdad? –preguntó con los ojos como platos.

-Sí. –soltó el otro sonriente y asombrado mientras lo bajaba dulcemente. –Oye.

-¿Ajá?

-¿Alguna ves haz visto la firma del _Máximo_? –preguntó mientras lo volteaba a ver.

-Ah…. –desvió la mirada. –…No –admitió. –, pero tengo una teoría.

-¿Y cuál es?

-Según los escritos, la firma del _Máximo_ es la representación de la pureza misma, y al verla, lo sabes. –se explicó. –Entonces, creo que al verla sabremos que es, por su pureza. –dijo volteando a ver a su compañero para recibir una afirmación bastante positiva.

-Entremos, entonces. –y así lo hicieron.

 

XXXXXX

 

Jack le despertó la luz del sol que entraba por su ventana, se estiró y fue al baño, listo para empezar al día, pero su día se estropeó cuando trató de abrir la puerta y encontrarla cerrada. El joven se había quedado observándola con el ceño fruncido para que de repente un toque a su espalda lo hiciera saltar del susto y golpearse contra la puerta.

-Lo siento. –se disculpó Ping-Pong. – ¿Estás bien? –preguntó preocupado.

-Tú y Chase tienen que dejar de asustarme así. –soltó en suspiro para el cachorro hiciera una cara llena de extrañes.

-Recuerda que hoy no puedes salir, hasta que el Amo diga. –le recordó.

-Ah. –soltó lleno de comprensión. –Lo había olvidado. –admitió. – ¿Y el desayuno? –preguntó.

-Justo aquí. –dijo Béatrice al aparecer en el cuarto para dejar una bandeja lista.

-¿Por…? ¿Por dónde entraste? –soltó Jack al notar que él estaba parado frente la puerta de habitación y no le quitaba la vista de encima de la pantera.

-Oh, por ahí, los sirvientes tienen sus caminos especiales. –se explicó para que de la nada apareciera Deimos justo antes de que el albino dijera nada.

-Béatrice. –soltó el tigre en mal tono. – ¿Tengo que explicártelo todo de nuevo?

-Perdón, perdón.

-¿Cómo? –soltó Jack volteando a ver a Ping-Pong.

- _Suficiente_ , muchacho. –escupió Deimos empujándolo hacia la mesa dónde estaba su desayuno. –Es hora de comer, anda, anda.

-Espera. –se detuvo abruptamente para que el tigre pusiera mala cara. – ¿Significa que _ellos_ ya están aquí? –preguntó interesado y volteando a ver al mayor.

El tigre asintió. –Pero tienes prohibido verlos.

Jack resopló. – ¿ _Por qué_?

-El Amo lo ordenó. –contestó Béatrice para ver al joven sentarse con mala expresión. –Jack, sabes que lo hacemos para cuidarte. No sabemos qué clase de personas son, o si pueden hacerte daño. –explicó acercándose para poner su nariz al alcance de la mano del albino.

Jack en seguida la acarició con cariño mientras hacía una tierna sonrisa. –Está bien. Lo entiendo.

-Me alegra, porque no creo que se vayan pronto. –soltó Deimos mientras bostezaba con molestia.

-Puedes dormir en mi cama si quieres. –le dijo Jack mientras untaba mantequilla en su pan.

Deimos en seguida volteo a ver la cama. –Suena tentador.

-¿Qué quieres hacer después de desayunar? –preguntó el cachorro muy emocionado.

-¿Qué podemos hacer? –preguntó el albino de buen humor.

-Podemos leer, dibujar, jugar ajedrez, con la pelota –volteo a ver la pelota de estambre, mientras Jack aguantaba el no escupir el jugo de la risa. –, hacer una torre de libros, o…. –se quedó sin ideas. – ¿O más? –dijo entre risitas.

-Podemos hacer algo de eso. –dijo sonriente al ver que Deimos se lanzó a su cama.

XXXXXX

 

-Este lugar es impresionante. –comentó el viajero más bajo observando el hermosos techo de la entrada del palacio. Tenía una serie de tallado dorando que lo hacía reflejarse con el piso hermoso de mármol blanco que eso hacía resaltar las ventanas de delicado vidrio cubiertas de las cortinas del color de la sangre. –Yo lo esperaba viejo y abandonado.

-Bueno, viste la entrada, creo que esto es combinable a lo del enfrente. –el más alto se encogió de hombros apreciando la decoración. De repente se detuvo abruptamente abriendo los ojos como platos. – ¡Tal vez es por la influencia de la firma del _Máximo_! –soltó con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. – ¡Pero, claro! ¡Es tan obvio! ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser?

-¡Tienes razón! –contestó con la misma emoción. – ¡Esto es aun más prueba de que está aquí, en este palacio!

-¿Pero, dónde? –dijo pensativo. Ambos se pusieron a pensar.

De repente el más bajo hizo una mueca. –Puede estar en cualquier lado…

-Exploremos el lugar, puede que encontremos alguna pista. –contestó el más alto mientras le daba unas palmadas en el hombro y le pasara de largo.

-Pero…. –el más bajo no fue tras el otro en seguida, sino que se quedó observando la decoración para voltear a ver una esquina que estaba completamente oscura. La observó entonces, algo no andaba bien con esa esquina. El hombre no le podía poner el dedo en qué, pero sabía que no era bueno. Se acercó lentamente mientras estaba viendo esa pequeña oscuridad, hasta que de repente empezó a escuchar un gruñido, el sonido le afectó de manera frenética, daba la sensación de peligro, el suficiente para helarse en su lugar. Cada fibra de su cuerpo se congeló ante el sonido, pudo sentir cómo su corazón palpitaba a un ritmo tan gélido que pensó que estaba a punto de detenerse si llegara acercarse tan solo un poco más. De repente escuchó una puerta abrirse para voltear a toda velocidad y encontrar a su compañero, abriendo la siguiente. – ¡E-espera! –soltó para correr tras él. – ¡No me dejes solo!

Una vez que la puerta se cerró dejado la habitación vacía, de esa esquina salió Chase mostrando lo imposible que era caber ahí por su gran tamaño. El dragón no pudo evitar sonreír ante la reacción que el viajero había hecho con tan solo sentirlo ahí. Estaba complacido, con eso lo más probable es que durarían tan solo una noche, o mejor, una tarde en el palacio. –Esto será rápido. –bufó para meterse a la sombra de nuevo y desaparecer por completo.

 

XXXXXX

 

Deimos se encontraba en una posición _muy_ cómoda, en una cama _muy_ cómoda, lo único que le estaba fastidiando hasta el punto de querer rugir a todo pulmón, eran los lloriqueos de Ping-Pong del otro lado de la habitación. – ¡No es justo, Jack! ¡Estás haciendo trampa! –acusó mientras ponía sus patas sobre el tablero de ajedrez que estaba en la mesa, claramente Jack era quién estaba ganando la partida con haberse comido los dos caballos y la reina del cachorro.

-¿Cómo te atreves de acusarme de tal cosa? –preguntó el albino con culpa fingida y muy obvia. –Además. ¿Cómo se puede hacer trampa en el ajedrez? –preguntó con una sonrisa burlona.

-Volvamos a empezar, y esta vez sin trampas. –declaró el pequeño león viendo al ojo-rubí tragarse las carcajadas. –Te lo advierto, Jack.

-¡Mejor jueguen a otra cosa, por favor! –soltó Deimos rodando en el colchón. – ¡Y que sea uno en dónde no compitan! Se los suplico. –gruñó.

Ping-Pong, ante el comentario puso una muy mala cara, sintiéndose ofendido, pero claramente Jack se estaba divirtiendo un montón para que soltara una carcajada de una vez. –Por supuesto, ¿qué quieres jugar ahora? –se volvió al cachorro.

La cola de Ping-Pong se movió con júbilo mientras pensaba con gusto, definitivamente se le pasó el enojo, y Jack no pudo evitar sonreír ante ello. – ¡Ya sé! –soltó. –Pintemos algo, Jack.

-¿Pintar? –soltó el albino sonriente. – ¿Te gusta pintar, Ping-Pong?

-Me encanta.

-Hagan eso, es silencioso. –contestó Deimos desde la cama.

Ambos jóvenes se echaron a reír.

-Vamos por pintura, entonces. –soltó Jack poniéndose de pie.

-No, Jack. –dijo el tigre en la cama. –No puedes salir. –soltó lo último poniéndose de pie. –Iré por Béatrice y te traeremos la pintura, Ping-Pong, tú saca alguna sabana vieja para ponerla en el piso. –ordenó para salir de la habitación dejando a un joven con mala cara.

Cuando las puertas se cerraron detrás de él, Deimos pudo escuchar los pasos humanos que andaban por ahí. Sabía que no eran de Jack, eran más y a parte se escuchaban cansados y fuertes, de adultos, viajeros. No pudo evitar mostrar sus dientes con mala actitud con tan solo pensar que había intrusos en el palacio, puesto su primordial instinto era ir a cazarlos y correrlos de ahí, pero tenía órdenes qué seguir y él jamás desobedecía. Volteo a ambos lados del pasillo como si fuera a cruzar una calle para entonces irse hasta el fondo, y ahí encontrarse con una puerta que se confundía con el tapiz. Con su enorme pata, logró abrirla sin problema alguno para revelar unas escaleras, de arriba abajo se podía ir, pero eso le importaba muy poco, y cuando entró, se encontró con otras bestias moviéndose y trabajado.

-¿Sigues de niñera? –escuchó detrás de él.

-Es mejor que andar limpiando las huellas de tan sucias botas ajenas…. –soltó para recibir un gruñido cómo respuesta.

-¡Deimos! –saludó Béatrice que llevaba una bandeja con galletas y té. –Estaba por ir con ustedes. ¿Qué ocurre?

Quitándole la bandeja le contestó. –Quería pedirte que si me acompañabas por pintura, porque _los niños_ quieren pintar. –explicó para que la pantera asintiera gustosa. –Eso haré, pero avísale al Amo cómo está Jack. –le recordó.

-Lo haré, vete por la pintura. –dijo mostrando los dientes y dándose la vuelta, para el momento en el que salió de las escaleras escondidas, y se encontró en el pasillo oscuro, listo para irse a dónde Jack y Ping-Pong.

_Tengo entendido que tienes noticias para mí._ –escuchó para que se parara abruptamente evitando que se le cayera la bandeja.

-Amo. Le _suplico_ , que no me asuste así. –soltó suspirando de alivio al ver que ninguna galleta o gota de té había caído.

_Lo pensaré._ –rió, se escuchaba distante, daba la impresión que se encontraba más lejos de lo usual. – _¿Cuáles son las nuevas?_

-Nada interesante, Jack ha estado jugando con Maurice toda la mañana, y ahora quieren pintar. –le contó.

_¿Pintar?_ –soltó extrañado.

-Maurice. –explicó.

_Ah. Ya decía yo…._ –suspiró. – _¿Jack a mostrado ganas de salir?_

-Toda la mañana, trató de ir él mismo por su desayuno, el tablero de ajedrez, libros y por la pintura. –se rió el tigre. –Pero, no me engaña. –dijo orgulloso.

_… De seguro ha de estar odiándome ahora._ –declaró en mal tono.

-Por supuesto que no. –aseguró Deimos. –Tal vez le extraña, no le ha visto en todo el día.

_¿Extrañarme? Sí, claro._ –bufó. – _Solo está aburrido._

Deimos solo se rió y decidió que era mejor cambiar el tema. – ¿Cómo le va con los intrusos?

_Son un chiste._ –declaró. – _Pero no puedo dejarles solos… parece que están buscando algo, el problema es que no me puedo acercar para escuchar qué, porque ellos parecen sentir el peligro cerca._ –soltó molesto.

-Mh, ¿alguno le notó?

_Eso me temo, pero se asustó tanto que no se acercó a verificar qué era o qué había ahí_. –contestó divertido.

-Típico. –escupió Deimos mientras Chase soltaba una risotada. –Bueno, le entregaré a Jack las galletas que le mandó llevar y su té. –Chase no contestó entonces.

_Anda._

 

XXXXXX

 

-Hay algo muy oscuro en este lugar…. –soltó el viajero más bajo mientras seguía de cerca de su compañero.

-¿De qué hablas? –preguntó el alto volteándole a ver.

-Es que… creo que nos observan. –explicó volteando a ver el techo, detrás y las esquinas. Sabía que las esquinas eran lo peor.

En seguida, su compañero le siguió la mirada al techo y a las esquinas y por supuesto no encontró nada fuera de lo _normal_. –No veo nada. –soltó con una mueca mostrando su preocupación.

-Es que, de veras siento que _algo_ nos está observando. –confesó temeroso acercándose al alto.

-Está bien. –soltó. –Hagamos esto, busquemos en todo el palacio, abramos cada habitación hasta encontrar algo, sino, nos vamos y regresamos con ayuda, ¿te parece?

-¡Sí! Pero, rápido, por favor. –escupió.

Y dicho y hecho, puesto ambos hombres se pusieron a abrir y cerrar las puertas del primer piso hasta el cansancio. Chase solo podía sentarse a observar a sabiendas que no encontrarían nada, acabaron pronto con las del primer piso en las que se encontraban las habitaciones de oficio y para sirvientes. Entonces, llegaron a las escaleras en dónde estaba la puerta al segundo piso. El dragón carraspeo mientras los observó abrir el segundo piso a la fuerza, pero no le quedaba de otra más que verlos entrar al piso. Menos mal, la entrada al tercer piso, dónde estaba Jack, estaba completamente bloqueada, con excepción de las escaleras de los sirvientes.

 

XXXXXX

 

-Estas galletas son deliciosas. –soltó Jack mientras las comía con gusto.

-Son las favoritas del Amo. –mencionó Ping-Pong para recibir un muy mal gesto de Deimos.

-Pues, no lo culpo, están exquisitas. –declaró Jack acabándoselas y ver al cachorro hacer un mal gesto ante eso.

-Hola, hola. –saludó Béatrice entrando a la habitación con un bolso colgando. – ¿Qué creen que traje? –preguntó sentándose en la sabana que estaba cubriendo el hermoso piso de mármol.

-¿La pintura? –preguntó Ping-Pong antes de que Jack escupiera cualquier otra palabra.

-¡Así es! –soltó la pantera con emoción mientras el cachorro corría hasta ella y Jack caminaba campante. – ¿Qué planean pintar, de todas formas? –preguntó.

Jack se encogió de hombros mostrando que honestamente no tenía idea mientras que Ping-Pong no dejaba de saltar. – ¡Voy a pintarte a ti, a Deimos, al Amo, y, y, y a Jack! –dijo sonriente al ver que Béatrice colocaba la pintura lista y papeles, grandes, en blanco.

-Pues, me muero por verlo. –contestó contenta para volverse a ver al tigre tirado en la cama de Jack. – ¡Deimos! –soltó poniéndose de pie. – ¿Qué haces en la cama de Jack? –preguntó acercándose a él mientras el albino y el cachorro se sentaban en la sabana.

-Aléjate, _mujer_ , Jack me dio permiso de descansar aquí. –se quejó haciéndole señas con su enorme garra.

-¡Deimos! –soltó indignada.

-Déjale –dijo Jack desde el fondo de la habitación. –, mejor que esté ahí. –soltó al fin abriendo un frasco con pintura verde.

Béatrice se volteo a ver al joven, para encontrárselo bastante tranquilo, como si realmente no le importara. Eso sí la tranquilizó un poco, pero no le encontraba razón. Se sentó al pie de la cama para observar a los dos pintar mientras Deimos seguía dando vueltas en el colchón para estar cerca de ella. –Esto es tan raro. –suspiró la pantera en voz baja para que solo el tigre le escuchara.

-Estoy de acuerdo, aun no comprendo el cómo es que el Amo haya decidido quedarse con un humano. –gruñó Deimos mientras ponía una almohada sobre su cabeza.

-¿Tan aburrido está? –preguntó volteando a verle.

-Tal vez. –soltó. –... o tal vez, Jack es un nuevo _ingrediente_. –dedujo haciendo que Béatrice pusiera una cara llena de horror.

-¿Cómo puedes decir tal cosa? –gruñó con angustia. –El Amo no-

-Dije “tal vez”, mujer. –le gruñó de regreso interrumpiéndola. –Estamos platicando, relájate, y aunque así fuera, sabes perfectamente que el Amo _sí puede_ hacerlo.

Béatrice bajó la cabeza. –No me gustaría que eso fuera. –admitió.

Deimos solo la observó un momento para que despacio acercara su nariz a la de ella para confortarla. –Estoy inventando cosas, no me tomes en serio. –dijo tranquilo. –Sé tan poco cómo tú y no me queda nada más que hacer conjeturas. –la pantera asintió acercándose a él.

Cuando Béatrice había ocultado su rostro en el tigre, este en seguida se volteo a los otros dos para verlos pintar tranquilamente, Ping-Pong estaba dejando un camino de huellas mientras Jack se había enfocado a pintar con el rostro tranquilo. –Yo creo que todo saldrá bien.

-¿Qué estás pintando, Jack? –preguntó el cachorro mientras dejaba huellas rojas.

Jack al voltear a verle, movió de lugar su bote de pintura verde para que lo tumbara y entonces sonrió. –Estoy dibujando a Chase. –dijo.

-¡Oh! ¡A ver! –dijo Ping-Pong. Al ver la hoja de Jack, esta mostró la figura del dragón dejando espacio para el resto de colores que seguramente le pondría después. – ¡Me encanta! –dijo con fuerza el pequeño para que Jack hiciera una gran sonrisa. – ¡Tienen que verlo! –aseguró para frotar sus patas con la sabana y salir del cuadro para ir a dónde los felinos grandes. Jack entonces se volteo a su dibujo y agarró otro bote, pero de pintura negra para abrirlo y ponerlo dónde estaba el verde hace un momento.

-¡Deimos! ¡Béatrice! –llamó el cachorro para que los mayores se voltearan a verlo. – ¡Jack está dibujando al Amo, y tienen que verlo! ¡Dibuja _muy_ bien!

-Oh, ¿de veras? –dijo el tigre con pereza y poniéndose de pie sobre la cama.

-Vamos a verlo. –le dice la pantera volteándose a verlo.

-Vamos, vamos.

-¡Rápido! –les dijo con fuerza para regresarse a dónde Jack a enormes saltos, pero en el momento en el que puso sus patas delanteras sobre la sabana del piso, se la llevó hasta la pared, tirando el bote de pintura negra sobre Jack y su dibujo.

-¡Ah! –soltó el albino cuando pintura negra se salpicó sobre su papel, brazos y cara.

-¡Jack! –soltaron todos a coro.

Ping-Pong se incorporó lo más rápido que pudo para acercarse lentamente. –Jack…. –soltó temeroso. –Lo siento tanto….

Jack, con el ceño fruncido, se volvió al cachorro para ver su rostro arrepentido y entonces tomar aire fuertemente. –Está bien, fue un accidente. –aseguró.

-¡Jack! –soltó Béatrice preocupada. – ¿Estás bien?

-Sí…. –contestó poniéndose de pie lentamente para ver a Deimos y a Béatrice.

Sus brazos estaban negros, su camiseta estaba salpicada, y su rostro también, mientras pequeños mechones de cabello se habían pintado de negro. Deimos al verlo bien, no pudo evitar abrir bien los ojos ante la imagen y de repente fruncir el ceño realmente molesto. – ¡ _Maurice_! –llamó con fuerza para que el mencionado saltara en su lugar con los pelos de punta.

De manera automática, el cachorro bajó la cabeza. –Perdón.

-A mí no me debes pedir perdón. –contestó con fuerza.

-Está bien. –interrumpió el joven parándose frente al tigre. –No es nada que no se pueda quitar. –dijo tranquilo.

-En realidad. –soltó Béatrice llamando la atención de los tres. –De tu cabello y piel, sí, de tu ropa, no. –explicó.

Deimos entonces gimió con fuerza e ira ara entonces, lo volteara ver a él. – ¡La ropa es nueva! –soltó con fuerza para entonces suspirar. –Béatrice, por favor, prepárale a Jack el baño, tibio. –le ordenó para que ella se fuera al baño en seguida. – _Maurice_. –se volteo a verle para que el otro se mantuviera con la cara baja. –Tú, ve por toallas limpias para Jack. –ordenó para que el cachorro saliera corriendo.

-¿Y yo? –preguntó el albino viéndole.

-Espera a Béatrice, yo me llevaré este desorden. –dijo para poner todo en la sabana y llevársela como si fuese un saco lleno de basura. –Y te prepararé ropa limpia.

-Muy bien…. –soltó Jack para quedarse solo y lleno de pintura.

El joven se quedó parado esperando hasta que escuchó la voz de Béatrice. – ¡Oh, no! –Jack en seguida fue a ver qué sucedía.

-¿Qué pasa, Béatrice? –preguntó al entrar al baño y encontrar la pantera en el suelo viendo los tubos debajo de la bañera.

-Malas noticias…. –soltó enderezándose. –Lo tubos están _congelados_ , y el agua no corre.

-¿ _Congelados_? –soltó lleno de sorpresa. –Pero, aquí adentro hace demasiado calor…. ¿Cómo es que se han congelado?

Béatrice lo pensó un momento para poder contestarle. –En realidad, sí es común cuando tenemos intrusos, el Amo enfoca su magia en vigilarlos y deja ciertas cosas a merced del frío…. –explicó.

_¿La magia de Chase?_ –Jack no contestó, sonaba bastante razonable cómo para que le pareciera mentira. – ¿Y ahora? –soltó.

-Pues… sino te limpias pronto el cabello, tendremos que cortarlo. –dijo Béatrice volteando a verlo para que este en seguida pusiera una cara llena de horror. –O, podemos ir a otro baño a que ahí te bañes.

-¿Otro baño? –soltó haciendo una pequeña sonrisa.

-Sí… creo que en piso de abajo hay una y caliente, vamos. –salió del baño teniendo al joven detrás de ella.

-Pero, Béatrice. –soltó Jack. –No debo salir.

La pantera volteo a verle entonces, y luego de nuevo a la puerta y suspiro. –Pues, solo por ahora, porque esta vez es urgente. Y, usaremos _un atajo_.

-¿Un atajo? –soltó Jack.

-Sí, sígueme. –dijo Béatrice saliendo de la habitación, Jack sin siquiera pensarlo le siguió.

El pasillo estaba oscuro aunque estaba siendo alumbrado por pequeñas lámparas, las cuales claramente no eran suficientes, la pantera se asomó por ambos lados y incitó a Jack que le seguirla hasta el fondo a una puerta que se confundía con el tapiz. Abrió la puerta para revelar las escaleras. – ¿Qué es esto? –preguntó el joven asombrado.

-Estás escaleras son de uso exclusivo a sirvientes, o de emergencia, están solo de este lado, ahora sígueme. –explicó para que empezara a bajarlas con Jack detrás de ella. Cuando llegaron a la entrada secreta del segundo piso, se detuvieron para abrirla. –Tienes que hacer absoluto silencio, Jack. ¿Está bien?

El albino asintió determinado.

-Perfecto, vamos. –abrió la puerta para revelar un pasillo aun más oscuro que el otro. –Sígueme. –susurró. Jack obedeció y le siguió para dar la vuelta a la derecha y seguir derecho en otro pasillo y revelar más puertas, pero estás fueron ignoradas para dar de nuevo la vuelta en otro lugar, siguieron caminado así por tan solo unos minutos más hasta que la pantera se detuvo por completo. –Es aquí. –abrió la puerta. Ambos se metieron para que de repente se encendiera una luz revelando le hermoso baño de mármol rosa, aunque Jack tenía que admitir que el de su habitación era más grande y más bonito. Béatrice en seguida se asomó a ver los tubos para tener el alivio de que estaban bien, menos mal. –Déjame preparártelo, tú vete desvistiendo. –aconsejó para que el albino asintiera y empezara quitándose los zapatos. La llave se abrió y el agua comenzó a correr. No tomó mucho tiempo para que cambiara de temperatura y comenzara a salir vapor mientras la pantera agregaba sustancias al agua y se llenara de burbujas. –Listo, báñate, mientras iré por Deimos para que te traigamos tus cosas.

-Gracias, Béatrice. –soltó Jack mientras se metía.

-¿Qué tal está?

-Maravillosa. –suspiró el joven mientras se hundía en el agua hasta su nariz y los mechones negros se tornaban blancos, y las manchas de sus brazos se hacían grises.

-Bien, úntate esto en el cabello para que se limpie –le dio un bote azul. –, y este en el cuerpo. –un bote rojo.

-Muy bien. –asintió Jack tomándolos.

-Regresaré en seguida, hay toallas en esa silla. –dijo para ver a Jack asentir y así poder irse y cerrar la puerta despacio para no hacer ruido.

Jack suspiró, relajado, y comenzó a lavarse. –Será mejor que me apresure.

 

XXXXXX

 

-¿Escuchaste eso? –soltó el viajero más alto, en seguida el otro volteo a verlo.

-¿Qué cosa? –preguntó.

-Juraría que escuché algo. –aseguró.

-¿Así? –soltó el otro para comenzar a examinar a su alrededor. Se encontraban en la sala de música, la favorita de Jack, y aunque así fuera, Chase se había hecho cargo de que pareciera que nadie la había tocado, todo estaba en su lugar. –Este lugar se ve muy acogedor. –hizo notar.

-Sí…. –admitió acercándose al piano para tomar las partituras que estaba puestas. –“El Sueño de Cristofori”, no había visto este desde hace al menos unos diez años. –soltó sorprendido. –Están en excelentes condiciones.

-¿De veras? –se le acercó para verlas. –Ah. Y está completa. ¿Podemos llevárnosla?

No contestó en seguida. –No deberíamos…. –soltó.

-¿Dónde más la encontraremos completa y estas condiciones? –el bajo refutó con fuerza. –Es nuestra oportunidad.

-Está bien. –soltó dándosela. –Cuídala. –se lo pidió mientras se la guardaba. –Sigamos. –alentó saliendo de la habitación para terminar en el pasillo oscuro.

-A este paso nos tardaremos aun más…. –soltó molesto el más bajo.

-En ese caso…. –soltó el más alto. –Tú ve por allá, y yo por acá.

-¿S-seguro? –tomó aire viéndole nervioso el más bajo.

-Así acabaremos rápido. –aseguró para que en seguida bajara la cabeza y en eso asintiera.

-Muy bien. Cualquier cosa, por favor llámame.

El más alto rió. –Más bien, tú a mí, me iré de este lado. –avisó para darse la vuelta e irse.

Chase se quedó en la oscuridad observando todo para llevarse la sorpresa de que ambos se fueron para caminos diferentes. El dragón se quedó quieto tan solo un minuto para entonces voltear a la derecha y luego a la izquierda, indeciso de a quién seguir. Se fue tras el más alto.

No le quitó la vista de encima, puesto le veía abrir y cerrar puertas, algunas las forzaba para que se abrieran, y Chase no pudo evitar poner una muy mala cara.

_No llegarán al tercer piso, ni siquiera podrán entrar._ –se aseguró para tranquilizarse a sí mismo.

El viajero seguía abriendo y cerrando puertas, y Chase había notado que se quedaba más tiempo en las habitaciones que tenían figuras de mármol blanco, alguna otra figura de color blanco. Eso, le había llamado la atención al dragón.

_¿Estarán buscando alguna escultura?_ –no tenía idea, su comportamiento en sí, era meramente fácil de deducir, pero el qué era lo que Chase no podía averiguar. – _¿Alguna joya? ¿Algún artefacto antiguo? ¿Qué?_ –el dragón estaba completamente confundido, si tan solo pudiera acercarse sin hacerse ver….

 

XXXXXX

 

El viajero más bajo caminaba por el pasillo oscuro, temeroso y nervioso, pero por alguna razón se sentía mejor que antes, como si la sensación de ser observado le abandonara por completo, sea lo que sea que fue, ya se fue, pero el estar solo en la oscuridad no le ayudaba en nada. Tenía miedo de que le sorprendieran de la nada, o peor, que le atacaran. El hombre suspiró para dar la vuelta a un nuevo pasillo y recibir una brisa caliente. – ¿Huh? –soltó ante el aire caliente, era comprensible que no hiciera frío, pero no que hiciera calor. Caminó lentamente por el pasillo mientras se acercaba a la pared. A medida que avanzaba, puedo distinguir una luz muy tenue, pero lo suficientemente brillante, para que abriera paso entre la oscuridad. La luz salía debajo de una puerta, una habitación estaba encendida

Se acercó lentamente para tomar la perilla de vidrio para moverla suavemente; estaba abierta. Tragó duro. Empujó la puerta suavemente para sentir como el vapor a perfumado le golpeaba la cara fuertemente. Cerró los ojos de puro instinto para no dañárselos, sabía que la puerta le tapaba, pero pudo escuchar agua salpicar y pasos en el mármol, tomó aire y abrió la puerta de golpe. – ¡Ey!

Jack se congeló en su lugar mientras pegaba una toalla azul claro a su cuerpo para cubrirse, claro que no le cubría por completo.

_Blanco, y puro, como debe de ser la firma._ Ese joven era completamente blanco, su piel era tan clara que se le podían ver las venas azules, su cabello era completamente blanco, hasta el punto de reflejar la luz y aparentar su propio brillo, los ojos, rojos y brillantes, nada más era igual. A simple vista, se podía afirmar que ese cuerpo estaba completamente limpio, y lo que lo gritaba era el rostro sonrojado y lleno de miedo. El viajero no dudó más, sabía que él era exactamente lo que estaba buscando, y se lo llevaría cómo bien dictaba su misión. –No te muevas. –ordenó para que el joven se tensara por completo mientras hacía una muy mala cara. –No voy a lastimarte. –dijo despacio para ver como el albino miraba rápidamente a sus lados. – _No te muevas._ –repitió mientras se acercaba.

_No deben verte_. –resonó la voz de Chase en la cabeza de Jack, la memoria no dejaba de hacer eco, no sabía qué hacer, de repente empezó a hiperventilar, sus manos comenzaron a temblar.

-Tranquilo. –soltó el extraño acercándose aun más, el joven se alejó de manera automática. – _Dije_ que no te muevas. –gruñó. Jack no contestó, no podía hacerlo, no tenía las fuerzas para hacerlo. En toda la habitación solo se escuchaba su respiración a gran velocidad mientras sostenía la toalla en frente de cuerpo. –Quédate ahí…. –soltó poniéndose en posición, Jack podía decir que saltaría hacía él.

Lo hizo, pero al mismo tiempo, el albino se había hecho para un lado haciendo que el extraño se estrellara contra la pared y así el joven huyera hacia la puerta, pero al momento en el que el hombre cayó al suelo, tomó el tobillo blanco para hacer que cayera y se golpeara la frente contra el lavabo de mármol y cayera al suelo.

Ambos en el suelo, se mantuvo el silencio. El extraño se incorporó para que parpadeara un par de veces y comprendiera qué había sucedido. –Oh, no…. –soltó incorporándose. El joven en seguida comenzó a levantarse para que se detuviera abruptamente y del pánico, el extraño también, se llevó la mano a la frente, para darse cuenta arriba de su ceja izquierda había empezado a sangrar y se derramaba sobre su rostro. – ¡No te muevas, voy a-

El joven en seguida se alejó del extraño con un rostro lleno de horror. – ¡N-no! –soltó de manera quebrada y sin fuerza para sorpresa del hombre, se arrastró por el suelo sin darle la espalda mientras temblaba como nunca.

-¡Niño, espera-!

-¡No! –gritó con la voz quebrada al salir del umbral de la puerta y aun en el suelo. – ¡Chase…! –soltó sin voz y con lágrimas en los ojos. Comenzó a hiperventilar de nuevo.

-¡Deja de moverte, vas a lastimarte de nuevo!

Tomó aire. – ¡CHASE! –gritó a todo pulmón para que la luz del baño se apagara de repente. El joven no dejaba de jadear en busca de aire, todo el lugar se enfrió y el extraño se congeló en su lugar y sintió como el aire helado cubría el pasillo.

De la nada, la oscuridad se partió y el pasillo se iluminó, y entonces, una sombra negra, y muy agrande apareciera del fondo del pasillo, y a un parpadeo, ya había aparecido entre el extraño y el albino, con lentitud, tomó al joven del suelo y lo arropó para cubrirlo por completo y una garra lo acercaba, mientras se paraba frente a la puerta del baño.

Todo se quedó en silencio con excepción del jadeó del joven.

El extraño estaba congelado en el umbral de la puerta ante un par de ojos dorados le veían fijamente.

-¿ _Cómo te atreves_? –susurró una voz rasposa y feroz.

-Y-yo –no pudo seguir. Puesto sin avisar, la alfombra del piso se levanto para cubrirlo y arrastrarlo por el suelo lejos de ellos. Las vueltas eran bruscas y chocó con un par de esquinas pero el viaje empeoró cuando sintió que lo bajaban por unas escaleras y siguiera siendo arrastrado hasta que se detuvo.

Jadeando del susto, se levanto y entonces empezó a escuchar un gritó desde el pasillo que estaba enfrente de él. Se congeló. Desde la oscuridad apareció un bulto de alfombras que se enredaban mientras se acercaba y revelaran a su compañero para tirarlo a sus pies.

-¡¿QUÉ FUE ESO?! –gritó el recién llegado mientras se incorporaba con ayuda del otro.

Para cuando se dieron cuenta, estaban el recibidor, justo en la puerta principal, que estaba abierta de par en par, y ruidos se escuchaban de afuera, ambos extraños se helaron y voltearon a ver la puerta. De la tierra de afuera comenzaron a salir raíces negras, llenas de espinas, se lanzaron a los dos hombres y los atraparon cómo cuerdas mientras soltaban gritos de horror. Y, en movimiento de látigo, los lanzaran fuera de la reja negra, que se cerró de golpe para que un candado plateado apareciera en la reja cerrando el paso.

_-Vuelvan a poner un pie en mis tierras y se mueren._ –aseguró la feroz voz que resonaba entre los tubos negros de la reja.

Los viajeros se levantaron y salieron corriendo fuera del lugar.

 

XXXXXX

 

Los pasillos se iluminaron y todo regresó a la normalidad, los sirvientes salieron de sus lugares y el lugar se limpió, pero eso no le importaba al dragón que estaba encerrado en su habitación con el joven albino pegado a su pecho que lloraba sin consuelo.

-Ya pasó…. –susurró la bestia mientras le acariciaba el cabello blanco con sus nudillos por miedo a lastimarlo.

-¡Tenía tanto miedo…! –sollozó mientras aferraba sus manos a la tunica del dragón.

-No dejaré que te lastimen. –aseguró. Con cuidado llevó su mano a su mejilla, para que con sus nudillos lo acariciara. –Déjame verte. –pidió.

Jack volteo a verle con lágrimas en los ojos, pero lo primero que Chase vio fue la línea gruesa de sangre que salía de arriba de su ceja izquierda. El dragón gruñó. –Debí matarlos por lastimarte.

-Perdón, me vieron…. –susurró mientras las lágrimas corrían y su voz se quebraba. –Es mi culpa.

-No, Jack…. –soltó. –Es mi culpa, por dejarlos entrar desde el principio.

Jack solo se puso a llorar, sin saber qué hacer, la bestia solo le abrazó hasta que se tranquilizara y le susurraba que jamás volvería a permitir que le hicieran daño.

Jamás.


	5. Desde la Luz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo! OwO

Una tenue luz que entraba entre el par de cortinas grises, se hacía paso hacia el albino que dormía en la enorme cama. Jack rodó en el colchón para abrir los ojos y encontrarse con una habitación a oscuras. Despacio, se enderezó para quedar sentado en la gran cama, y después de un par de parpadeos, se dio cuenta de que no era su habitación. Se quitó la gruesa sabana que le cubría para darse cuenta que tenía una bata de seda negra puesta.

_¿Cuándo…?_ –pensó tratando de recordar que sucedió la noche anterior, no lo hacía. Suspiró y decidió dejarlo pasar para ponerse de pie y ajustarse la bata que le llegaba a los tubillos. Listo, comenzó a observar la habitación detenidamente, aunque estuviera oscura, Jack podía ver perfectamente. Le dio la vuelta a la cama mientras tocaba la madera que la rodeaba, podía sentirse llena de rasguños y muy frágil. Se fue directamente a un escritorio que estaba al fondo, lleno de papeles, pero las plumas estaba en una esquina y llenas de polvo, los botes de tinta estaban cerrados, años sin usarse. Paso de largo para ver en la esquina una silla rota, con la almohada abierta y rasgada, y justo en la pared, un cuadro. En este se veía una familia, un hombre, una mujer y un joven, pero sus rostros estaban rasgados, no se les podía ver cómo eran. El lienzo estaba destrozado. Dio la vuelta a la habitación, y tuvo cuidado de no pisar alguna astilla o vidrio roto para que en pasos lentos, llegara a las cortinas y las abriera de golpe.

La habitación se iluminó entonces.

En si, era un desastre, almohadas abiertas con todo el interior de fuera, un ropero destrozado, el tapiz de las paredes rasgadas y en el piso habían rasguños que habían sido tallados en el mármol. Fue cuando Jack se dio cuenta de dónde estaba.

La habitación de Chase.

Está era la habitación de Chase. Ya lo recordaba, el día anterior se quedó dormido mientras el dragón lo consolaba. Jack no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el pensamiento. Con el mismo cuidado en el que llegó a la ventana, se fue para la puerta para verla rasgada por todas partes, y con cuidado tomó la perilla y abrió la pesada puerta para pasar al pasillo iluminado.

-¿Hola…? –soltó para no recibir respuesta. El albino solo se encogió de hombros para caminar hacia el comedor.

Cómo siempre, el camino hacia el lugar era silencioso y sin encontrarse a nadie, cosa que realmente no sorprendió al albino, sino que lo qué le preocupaba sería lo qué encontrara en el comedor.

Al llegar lo primero que hizo fue abrir la puerta mientras llamaba por quien fuera. – ¿Hola? –soltó con fuerza.

-¡Jack! –escuchó desde una de las cuatro puertas del lugar. Desde el otro lado de la enorme habitación, se encontraba Ping-Pong que lo observaba con las orejas levantadas y con los ojos bien abiertos. Antes de que el albino abriera la boca, el cachorro se hecho a correr para que de un salto tumbara a Jack al suelo. – ¿Cómo te sientes? –preguntó entonces.

-B-bien. –soltó el joven con una sonrisa mientras se enderezaba. – ¿Por qué?

Ping-Pong parpadeó entonces. –El Amo nos ordenó que no se te molestara y que se te dejara dormir, que estabas muy cansado y que esas personas te habían lastimado. –explicó el pequeño león mientras con cuidado llevaba su pata sobre la ceja de Jack. Dónde, para sorpresa de este, tenía un pequeño parche que le cuidaba la herida.

Jack se tocó el parche tratando de recordar el cuando se lo habían puesto, pero lo que sí recordaba era cuanto había dolido el golpe. Recordaba que estaba tan asustado por lo que había sucedido. Suspiró.

-¿Dónde está Chase? –preguntó entonces.

-Está en su estudio. –contestó el pequeño.

-¿No vendrá a desayunar? –soltó Jack con sorpresa en la voz, pero no dijo nada más al ver la cara de confusión de Ping-Pong.

-Pero, Jack. Ya es de tarde. –dijo entonces.

El albino parpadeo entonces para que se quedara helado en su lugar durante tan solo unos cuantos segundos.

 

XXXXXX

 

Chase se encontraba en su estudio mientras tres de sus sirvientes estaban acomodando una serie de ingredientes en el pentagrama que estaba pintado en el suelo. Unos cuantos animales muertos, garras, polvos y de más.

-¿Listos? –soltó el dragón cuando las fieras se hicieron para atrás, y viendo a su amo, asintieron. –Muy bien.

Con un ademán, las velas se apagaron y la enorme cortina de la ventana que iluminaba el cuarto se cerró de repente para que las líneas que marcaban al pentagrama se iluminaran en una luz color carmín.

Los ingredientes comenzaron a derretirse para transformarse en vapor, y comenzara a unirse en el centro por las órdenes que daba el dragón con sus manos. Las fieras no podían evitar ponerse a la defensiva ante lo que sucedía en frente de ellos. El vapor carmín llegó al centro y formaron una figura, no parecía tener forma humana, ni de animal, pero podía verse una serie de tentáculos moverse como si fueran brazos.

-Dime tu nombre. –exigió saber el dragón.

Una risa se escuchó en el fondo. – _No, no, muchacho._ –corrigió la nueva voz en la habitación. – _Debes de pedir tu deseo primero._

Chase de repente mostró sus fauces mientras soltaba un gruñido.

- _Ah, un dragón._ –soltó encantado. – _¿Por qué tan poderosa criatura, pide un favor de mí?_

-Una maldición. –contestó Chase sin otra opción.

- _Eso no es una maldición._ –musitó.

Chase carraspeó. – ¿Qué otra cosa es, entonces? –demandó saber.

- _¿Por qué no le preguntas a quién te lo hizo?_ –preguntó en tono juguetón. De repente Chase lanzó una silla que atravesó el vapor fácilmente haciendo que la voz soltara una carcajada. – _¡No puedes!_ –rió. – _Eso sí es gracioso._

-¿Puedes o no cumplir mi deseo? –rugió Chase haciendo que las bestias de alrededor bajaran la cabeza de manera sumisa.

- _Sí, puedo._ –contestó entonces para el dragón abriera los ojos sorprendido.

-¿De verdad?

- _Por supuesto_ –dijo. –, _pero necesito saber primero si puedes pagar._

-¿Cuál es el precio? –preguntó el dragón.

El vapor carmín entonces parecía observar la habitación para pararse abruptamente viendo a la puerta del lugar. Un tentáculo se levantó señalando la puerta. – _Quiero… lo que está detrás de esa puerta, huele a pureza._ –dijo para que las puertas se abrieran de golpe revelando a Jack, podía verse el miedo en su cara y aun más porque estaba haciéndose para atrás.

Los ojos de Chase se hicieron rojos de ira, y en menos de un segundo estaba frente a Jack, cubriéndole del vapor que se acercaba. – ¡MÍO! –rugió con voz áspera y poderosa, no era la que Jack estaba acostumbrado a escuchar.

La voz se rió. – _No hay trato entonces, el nombre es “Hannibal Roy Bean”, y cuando cambies de opinión, bueno. Ya sabes cómo contactarme._ –dijo para que el vapor se hiciera un remolino y desapareciera iluminando la habitación y abriendo las cortinas.

El albino híperventilaba por lo que acaba de suceder, no podía dejar de preguntarse _qué_ era esa cosa, y con intensión de preguntarle a Chase, abrió la boca para hablar pero entonces, el dragón se volteo a verlo, ojos rojos de bestia lo observaron para que antes de Jack se diera cuenta, estaba pegado a la pared con Chase evitando que se fuera.

-ERES PARA MÍ, NO DE NADIE MÁS. –rugió con su voz de animal. – ¿NO ENTIENDES?

Jack no contestó, en cambio observó a Chase con los ojos más abiertos que nunca, no hizo nada más, no habló, no gritó, no lloró y por supuesto que no respiró. El dragón al darse cuenta de que el albino estaba paralizado en su lugar, parpadeó. Una, dos veces, y cuando se enfocó en Jack otra vez, sus ojos eran los dorados que el joven conocía.

Chase entonces de hizo para atrás dejándole libre.

Pegado en la pared, Jack se deslizó hasta el suelo soltado un suspiro muy fuerte.

-¿Jack? –soltó el dragón.

El joven le miró, jadeante, en busca de aire. –Chase. ¿Qué fue-?

-No hables. –pidió la bestia al ponerse de rodillas frente a Jack. El albino obedeció entonces recuperando el aliento. Chase tomó aire y miró para atrás, sus sirvientes le veían precavidos y nerviosos. –Retírense. –ordenó, y al darse cuenta que su amo estaba consciente, las bestias salieran del lugar en menos de un segundo, Jack entonces comenzó a pararse para que Chase lo detuviera. – _Tú_ no.

El joven tragó duró y se volvió a sentar frente al dragón que había bajado la cabeza.

Estuvieron varios minutos en silencio para que Jack se pusiera aun más nervioso, el dragón no se inmutaba.

_Tal vez… ¿si digo algo?_ –pensó Jack más incomodo que nunca, pero antes de que abriera la boca, Chase volteo a verle.

-¿Te lastimé? –preguntó la bestia.

-¿Qué? –soltó Jack. – ¡No! Claro que no. –contestó con una sonrisa.

Chase soltó un suspiro de alivio. – ¿Qué hice entonces?

Jack crispó. –N- ¿No recuerdas nada de lo que acaba de pasar?

El dragón negó con la cabeza lentamente. –Estaba muy enojado. –se explicó con intensión de no profundizar, pero para su alivio, Jack solo asintió pareciendo que comprendía.

-Una vez, cuando era niño, me enojé tanto con Raimundo que tuvimos una riña –contó divertido para la confusión de la bestia. –, Fung tuvo que separarnos… cuando me calmé, no recordaba qué era lo que había pasado, solo recuerdo a Rai llorando frente a mí.

Chase entonces comprendió la pequeña historia del albino, y desvió la mirada. – ¿Qué fue lo que hice entonces? –preguntó.

Al escuchar bien la pregunta, Jack no pudo evitar sonrojarse. –Nada importante. –contestó. –Solo me acorralaste.

_Está mintiendo._ –pensó Chase, pero la manera en la que Jack lo ocultaba no parecía ser mala, sino vergonzosa, decidió dejarlo pasar. – ¿A qué viniste, en cualquier caso? Esa cosa pudo haberte matado, Jack. –cambió el tema.

-Vi-vine a buscarte. –contestó avergonzado. –Pero escuché voces del otro lado, decidí esperarte, pero, bueno. Pasó lo que sucedió… y ¿qué fue _todo eso_?

El dragón negó con la cabeza. –Pudiste haberte ido a, no sé, ¿cambiar, tal vez? –soltó señalando la bata de ceda que tenía puesta, sin mencionar que se estaba abriendo.

Al darse cuenta, el joven la cerró con fuerza, más rojo que nunca, desvió la mirada avergonzado, no sabía qué decir o qué pensar. Su rostro parecía competir contra sus ojos, y el sonido de su corazón… Chase podía escucharlo tan bien, tan vivo y joven. Tan puro.

Jack al voltear a ver al dragón, su vergüenza se esfumó al observarlo. – ¿Estás sonriendo? –preguntó Jack en tono juguetón.

El dragón parpadeó, entonces tomando aire se puso de pie ayudando al joven. –Vete a vestir, Jack. –ordenó. –Te veré en el comedor para la comida. –sentenció para desaparecer en una sombra, las puertas del despacho se cerraran dejando al joven solo en la oscuridad.

Jack empezó a reírse.

 

XXXXXX

 

-¡Raimundo! –llamó el general Guan

El joven se volteo a ver al mayor que le hablaba. Justo en frente del cuartel, que estaba de paralelo contra el templo. –Señor. –el joven se preparó para cualquier orden del general.

-Tranquilo, solo quería hablar contigo. –comentó con una gran sonrisa haciendo que el joven relajara su postura.

-¿Sobre qué, Señor? –preguntó Raimundo atento.

Guan nunca tuvo la oportunidad de hablar, puesto en el momento en el que abrió la boca, se pudo escuchar unos alaridos desde el centro del pueblo. Raimundo y el general, de instinto corrieron a ver qué había sucedido.

Cuando llegaron, un grupo de personas recibieron a quiénes estaban gritando por ayuda.

-¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? –exigió saber Guan haciendo que el pueblo se quedará en silencio con excepción de los jadeos del par de hombres que estaban en el suelo.

Raimundo, que estaba a lado del general, vio a los hombres vestidos de blanco, y los reconoció, ¡eran los viajeros del día anterior!

-¿Qué está pasando, Rai? –escuchó en su hombro para ver a Clay y a Kimiko que sostenían las compras.

-No lo sé. –confesó.

-¡Es horrible! –escupió uno de los hombres, el más bajo.

-¡Es una tragedia! –soltó el más alto viendo a Guan.

-¿De qué hablan? –escupió el general con fuerza.

-¡Hay una bestia suelta! –dijo el más alto.

-¡Un monstruo! –remató el más bajo.

Los habitantes del pueblo comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos, sonaban asustados y nerviosos.

Guan entonces, alzó la mano y todos en el pueblo se callaron. – ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Ambos hombres, tomaron aire, se pusieron de pie y se sacudieron el polvo de sus ropas blancas. –Somos aprendices del Templo Massimo. –explicó el más bajo.

-No son de aquí. –afirmó Guan para que los extraños asintieran.

-Viajamos por todos lados. –dijo uno.

-Buscamos las pertenencias del _Máximo_. –explicó el otro.

-¿El _Máximo_? –soltó Kimiko haciendo una mueca confusa y viendo a Clay. El mayor en seguida se encogió de hombros confuso ante eso también.

-¿No era eso un cuento? –bramó el general.

Los hombres compartieron una mirada. –Oh, no, mi señor. –dijo uno.

El otro se abrió paso para ponerse frente a Guan a una distancia muy incomoda. –El _Máximo_ es más real que todos nosotros juntos. –dijo solemne. Guan volteo a ver a Raimundo para que el joven se encogiera de hombros. –Es quién mantiene al mal separado del inocente.

Guan entonces se separó de los extraños para que negara con la cabeza. –Eso no importa, ¿de qué bestia hablan?

Los extraños compartieron otra mirada para poner unas caras llenas de horror. – ¡Una criatura feroz!

-¡Nos amenazó de pisar sus tierras otra vez! –contó el otro.

-¡Era enorme!

-¡Verde!

-¡Con colmillos!

-¡Y garras!

El pueblo entonces se alteró con los murmullos y los gritos. Guan entonces los volvió a callar mándalos lejos y con ayuda de Raimundo se los llevaron al cuartel. Clay y Kimiko optaron por regresar al templo y contarle a Fung lo que había sucedido y sobre el _Máximo_ que habían escuchado hablar y si él conocía algo.

En el cuartel, los extraños se sentaron y en compañía del general Guan, y Raimundo de oyente, empezaron las preguntas.

-¿Dónde vieron a ésta bestia? –preguntó el general.

-Fuimos al palacio abandonado, el de la montaña del este. –contó uno.

-¿Por qué fueron a ese lugar? –Guan entrecerró los ojos.

-¡Por nuestra tarea! –contestó uno preocupado. – ¡Era nuestro deber ir ahí!

-¿Por qué?

-La firma del _Máximo_ está ahí. –contestó.

-¿ _La firma_? –soltó Guan confuso.

-La firma del Máximo es la prueba que Él ha estado en tierra. –explica uno.

-Puede tomar varias formas.

-Entonces, ¿puede ser cualquier cosa? –preguntó Raimundo confuso. Guan ni se inmutó ante su intervención.

Ambos hombres asintieron.

-¿Y cómo es que saben cuál es la dichosa firma? –preguntó Guan cruzando de brazos.

-Tiene que ser algo que refleje pureza. –contestó.

Raimundo y el general intercambiaron una mirada rápida.

-… Y está firma que mencionan, ¿está en ese palacio? –soltó Guan.

Los hombres asintieron para que uno hablara, el más bajo. –Yo lo vi. La firma está _viva_.

-¿Huh? –soltó Raimundo.

-Era un joven. –se explicó para que el ojo-esmeralda se quedara helado en su lugar.

-¿Un joven? –soltó el general. – ¿Una persona?

-¡Sí! ¡Pero no era una persona normal! –dijo entonces.

-¿Y por qué? –preguntó Guan.

Raimundo temió por lo peor.

-El joven que vi, era la pureza en si. –contó mientras en su mirada, Guan veía la fascinación. –Era blanco –la cara del general no cambió. –, blanco, me refiero a blanco como la leche.

Guan parpadeo mientras a Raimundo la sangre se le iba al piso. – ¿ _Así_ de blanco?

-Su cabello también. –el soldado apretó los puños. –y sus ojos…. –no pudo completar.

-¿Cómo eran sus ojos? –preguntó el general interesado.

-Eran rojos.

Raimundo se acercó más. – ¿ _Vivo_? –preguntó con exasperación.

-Tan vivo con tú y cómo yo. –aseguró el extraño. –Pero. –el general y el joven se helaron.

-¿Pero? –preguntó Raimundo.

-Pero la bestia. –dijo para que su compañero se le hicieran los pelos de punta.

-¿Qué tiene la bestia?

-Tiene al joven cautivo. –sentenció.

-¿Cautivo? –soltó el general.

-Íbamos a llevarnos al joven con nosotros, es la firma viviente del _Máximo_ , es muy importante de que le llevemos al Templo Massimo. –dijo el extraño.

-¿Realmente hay una bestia ahí? –soltó el general inseguro ante lo que acaba de escuchar.

-Por mi vida. –aseguró el extraño. –Esa bestia me miró a los ojos y me habló, nos sacó del palacio y nos amenazó.

El general entonces se cruzó de brazos y se quedó pensando mientras los extraños le observaban en silencio. –Enviaré gente a verificar lo que dicen, si resulta ser verdad lo que dicen…. –se encogió de hombros.

-¿Puedo ir? –preguntó Raimundo.

Guan volteo verlo con duda, pero al ver la determinación en los ojos del joven, el general suspiró. –Lleva a gente contigo. –le dijo al ponerse de pie para irse de ahí.

-Gracias. –soltó Raimundo viéndole ir.

-Uh… ¿Podemos ser nosotros quines no te acompañen? –preguntó uno de los extraños.

Raimundo solo rodó los ojos.

Pero cosa que nadie se había dado cuenta, es que un par de ojos azules les observaban desde la oscuridad. La joven Ashley hizo una sonrisa llena de satisfacción mientras había empezado a escabullirse hacia la ventana. –Con que ahí estás, Jackson. –soltó. –Y pronto el efecto de tu estúpida flor pasará y no tendrás a dónde huir. –rió lista para informarle a su maestra.

 

XXXXXX

 

-Jack. –llamó Deimos el tigre mientras entraba a la habitación del joven.

-¿Sí? –contestó el joven mientras estaba dentro del ropero.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –preguntó interesado.

-Busco qué ponerme, no puedo estar todo el día en bata. –dijo saliendo del mueble y mostrando sus mangas.

-De que puedes, _puedes_. –soltó el tigre con expresión tranquila mientras iba uno de los muebles, lo abriera y sacara un suéter de color rojo. –Ponte esto con alguno de los pantalones negros de ahí.

-Oh, gracias. –soltó Jack tomándolo de buena gana.

Vestido y listo, el joven salió de su habitación con intención de comer algo al fin, y de la compañía del dragón. Al llegar por el mismo camino, se alegró que al abrir la puerta, se encontrara con Chase sentado en la cabecera de la mesa, esperándolo para comer.

El joven fue gusto a sentarse a su derecha, y después de un saludo, comenzaron a comer. La comida avanzó en silencio y de manera muy tranquila, y como siempre, fue un festín, Jack juró que jamás se cansaría de ese sabor tan delicioso.

-Jack. –llamó el dragón. – ¿Qué harás hoy?

El joven parpadeó para hacer una sonrisa, tenía planeado en terminar el asunto del candelabro de una vez, pero que Chase estuviera interesado en hacer algo con él, era totalmente nuevo. –Uh, nada. –mintió.

-En ese caso, déjame darte el _tour_ en el rosal que te prometí. –comentó Chase para sorprender al albino.

-¿De verdad?

El dragón asintió. –Te las enseñaré todas. –prometió.

Jack estaba más contento que nunca.

Es verdad que ya había ido al rosal, pero nunca tuvo la oportunidad de admirarlo, puesto cuando fue en compañía de Ping-Pong, no se detuvo a verlo, y después ni tuvo el permiso de salir de su habitación. Era realmente una lastima ese asunto. Terminaron el festín para que antes de que se fueran hacia el rosal, Chase le pidió que esperara para que hiciera algo rápido.

El joven, obediente, solo se fue hacia la puerta del rosal con intensión de esperar al amo y señor del palacio. Jack no comprendía el porque estaba tan emocionado, solo iba a ver el rosal, ¿qué le estaba pasando? ¿O es que era porque era _tour_ con Chase? El albino pudo sentir perfectamente como su corazón empezaba a palpitar ante esa idea.

-Oh, cielos. –soltó tomando aire.

El dragón se encontraba en su despacho revisando que la pintura del pentagrama hacía sido tallada por la magnitud del demonio que se presentó. No pudo evitar gruñir ante eso. –Está vez me encontré con uno muy fuerte. –suspiró. –Béatrice. –llamó con fuerza para que en un segundo, la pantera estuviera enfrente de él.

-Amo. –saludó.

-Necesito que no dejes ninguna fuerza oscura salir de este cuarto. –dijo antes de salir del lugar. –No puedo dejar que hagan lo que quieran en mi palacio.

La pantera asintió para que las puertas negras se cerraran detrás de Chase con un candado blanco.

En pocos minutos, Chase ya había llegado a la puerta principal del rosal, dónde Jack le estaba esperando, nervioso, ansioso, sonriente. El dragón le encontró bastante gracia a ello.

-Ya has venido al rosal, ¿no? –soltó tomando la perilla de la puerta.

-Sí. –contestó. –Pero no me quedé en el, sino que salí con Ping-Po- es decir, Maurice. –explicó mientras el dragón asentía recordando.

Sin decir nada más, el dragón abrió la puerta revelando la hermosa y majestosa primavera del que él era el dueño. De todos los colores y formas estaba ahí, y Jack, desde la puerta los observó encantado.

Chase fue el primero en bajar los escalones de mármol de la entrada para salir al sol que no cubría el palacio. Se volteo al joven y vio la expresión tan complacida y tranquila que tenía, unos ojos llenos de paz. Chase se sintió orgulloso porque fue él quién hizo que pusiera esa cara. Extendió la mano hacia Jack, para que la tomara.

-Ven. –ordenó para que el albino obedeciera de manera automática y bajara los escalones para tomar la enorme mano verde con garras negras de Chase y salir al sol. El dragón se sintió complacido cuando Jack aceptó el tomar su brazo para comenzar a guiarlo. –Tengo muchas flores especiales. –comentó para entrar a uno de los pasillos.

-¿Cómo cuál? –preguntó Jack con la atención completa al dragón.

Chase entonces pasó la mirada rápida en frente de él, y llevó a Jack a unos girasoles. – ¿Sabes cuales son éstas, Jack?

-Las vi en un libro una vez…. –soltó el ojo-rubí. –Son… girasoles. ¿No?

-Correcto. –asintió. –Los míos, se usan como ingrediente principal para hacer medicinas. –contó. –Cómo la pomada que te di para tu nariz.

-¿De verdad? –soltó Jack sorprendido.

El dragón asintió. –Son pócimas de magia blanca.

-¿Hay de colores? –preguntó entones.

-No, solo negra y blanca.

-Y tú usas blanca. –afirmó Jack con una sonrisa.

Chase negó entonces. –No, yo uso ambas.

-¿Se puede?

La bestia volvió asentir. –Yo creo que es mejor dominar ambas, así tengo menos limitaciones. –explicó para que Jack asintiera encantado con la idea.

-¿Cuáles más tienes?

-Por aquí…. –soltó el dragón para guiarlo a unos arbustos muy altos, casi parecían árboles. – ¿Conoces éstas? –preguntó volteando a verle. Jack negó entonces. –Muy bien, éstas son Lúpulos. –dijo. –Son muy peligrosas, _nunca_ , pero nunca toques una, no importa cómo, y dónde esté, son mortalmente peligrosas. –contó para sorprender a Jack.

-Si son tan peligrosas, ¿por qué las tienes? –preguntó entonces.

-Sorpresivamente, siendo tan peligrosas, también son protectoras, no dejan que lo maligno se acerqué sin permiso. Solo salir. –explica dejando al joven fascinado. Antes de continuar, de repente, el albino soltó el brazo de la bestia para remangarse las mangas del suéter. – ¿Te incomoda? –preguntó el dragón.

-Oh, no. –soltó Jack. –Es que está empezando hacer mucho calor, ¿no? –sonrió.

Chase entonces hizo un gesto confuso. Su hechizo de primavera mantenía a una sola temperatura, y era imposible de que cambiara, no importa si aumenta o bajara. Pero, antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa, Jack comenzó a perder el equilibrio para que de reflejo, se tomara el brazo del dragón. – ¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó preocupado al ayudarle a pararse bien.

El albino no contestó, sino que había comenzado a jadear y de repente, el olor a quemado golpeo a Chase como una bofetada en la cara. Y, con el rostro enrojecido, Jack volteo a ver a la bestia. –Me duele. –dijo derrumbándose en sus brazos.

Lo atrapó antes de tan siquiera tocar el suelo, y al darse cuenta de lo que sucedía, Chase se arrancó la enorme gabardina que tenía para cubrir a Jack y llevárselo dentro del palacio.

Al atravesar la puerta, el dragón cayó de rodillas para mostrar al joven y verlo con manos y rostro quemados. – ¿Por qué? –gruño para tomarle el rostro. –Jack. –llamó. –Despierta, por favor, Jack.

Forzosamente, los ojos rojos se abrieron dejando correr las lágrimas. –No lo entiendo…. –gimió Jack. –Y-yo no… no debería…

-No te esfuerces. –suplicó el dragón para cargarlo en sus brazos. –Vas a estar bien. –prometió viéndole a los ojos.

Fueron unos ojos de oro lo que vio antes de que cerrara los ojos y se entregara a la oscuridad.

 


	6. Sentimientos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo nuevoo! OAO

El par de rubíes se abrieron para encontrarse en una habitación sumida en la oscuridad. Parpadeó una vez, dos, tres veces. Se enderezó para sumergirse entre las sombras y terminar en las cortinas de la enorme ventana del lugar. Despacio, su mano blanca, vendada, tomó la cortina para moverla de su lugar con todas sus fuerzas. La oscuridad no se fue, los vidrios de la ventana se habían pintado de negro evitando que toda luz entrara. No podía verse nada desde adentro, y seguramente nada podría verse desde afuera. Al darse cuenta de ello, Jack dejó que sus lágrimas se corrieran por su rostro, el cuál en seguida se enrojeció. Sus rodillas se doblaron y sosteniéndose de la cortina, se derrumbó lentamente para llorar en la oscuridad.

Por primera vez en su vida, Jack se sintió ciego. Ya no podía ver en la oscuridad. No encontró el parpadear, y mucho menos el enfocar. Desde dónde estaba, empezó a gatear hacia la puerta, chocando con cada mueble que había en la habitación. Al llegar a la pared, solo pudo arrastrase mientras se guiaba con sus manos pegadas al muro. Sintió la puerta, y al enderezarse la perilla. La abrió para que sus ojos se encontraran con la tenue luz de las velas del pasillo.

Cuando al fin reconoció el dónde estaba, siguió su camino habitual al comedor. Pero para su desgracia, el palacio estaba a oscuras. Todas las ventanas estaban cómo las de su cuarto, y lo único que le iluminaba eran las velas. No eran suficientes. A medida que caminaba descalzo utilizando las manos para guiarse por los pasillos de mármol blanco, sentía sus lágrimas correr lentamente por su rostro.

Siguió su camino, para entonces toparse con lo que no esperaba ver a un lado suyo, un espejo. Y gracias a la tenue luz de las velas, pudo ver cómo se encontraba. Pudo sentir cómo lloraba con más fuerza, no se había visto con esa condición en años, no se había quemado en tanto tiempo… Su rostro estaba vendado, y sus manos estaban cubiertas hasta los codos. ¿Cómo es que no se dio cuenta? Claro, estaba tan asustado de la oscuridad que no pudo.

-Jack. –le llamaron.

No necesitó luz para ver al dragón en el fondo del corredor, era fácil hacerlo con los enormes ojos dorados de bestia que resaltaban en la oscuridad. –Chase. –soltó con la voz quebrada. – ¿Por qué-

-Volvió. –contestó a la pregunta que sabía que iba hacer.

Jack alejó la mirada de la bestia y se puso a ver el suelo. –Me voy a quedar ciego. –musitó con más fuerza en la voz para que no se le quebrara.

-No permitiré tal cosa. –aseguró el dragón para hacer notar que ya estaba justo a lado del joven, Jack se sorprendió de lo rápido que era, y más por su tamaño. –Las luces solo están bajas. –comentó para que de repente, la tenue luz incrementara su fuerza al compás de la voz de Chase y el pasillo en si se encendiera, iluminándolo todo. – ¿Cómo te sientes? –preguntó entonces para posar sus nudillos dulcemente en la mejilla vendada.

-Me arde, pero sé que pasará pronto. –contestó para que a sorpresa de la bestia tomara la enorme garra y la estrechara contra su rostro disfrutando la sensación. Chase se había quedado muy quieto ante ello y procuró no tratar de moverse en respuesta, espero.

Ninguno de los dos, se inmutó, sino que disfrutaron la sensación de la piel del otro, aunque el toque fuera de lo más mínimo. Y sin decir nada, los instintos del dragón tomaron rumbo cuando acercó su enorme hocico al cuello blanco. Por tan solo un segundo, Jack se tensó al sentir la fría piel cubierta de escamas pegándose a la suya, pero se relajó de manera automática cuando lo sintió inhalar profundamente.

Chase se ahogó con el olor tan puro que emanaba el joven, y aunque tuviera el ligero olor a quemado, no le importó, lo sintió tan vivo y suyo-

¿ _Mío_? –pensó separándose del joven para verle.

El albino estaba con los ojos cerrados, pero de una manera tan tranquila que parecía que dormía usando de almohada la enorme garra verde que estaba pegada a su mejilla. Chase entonces, se decidió en guardar la imagen en su mente antes de interrumpirla.

-Jack. –llamó con cuidado para que el joven abriera los ojos de manera tranquila para verle. –Deberías de ir a descansar, haré que se te lleve el desayuno. –le dijo.

Jack sonrió con melancolía. – ¿Otra vez me vas a encerrar? –preguntó para que sin saberlo, le apuñalara al dragón en la garganta de manera mental.

Chase negó entonces, y entonces con ambas manos sostuvo el rostro del albino para verle directamente a los ojos. – _Te prometo_ que encontraré una cura permanente. –dijo solemne.

El joven entonces pudo sentir como se sonrojaba ante la promesa de la bestia, para que de manera instintiva, se acercara al monstruo para enrollar sus brazos y colgarse del grande cuello dejando al dragón helado por su acción. –Gracias. –susurró.

Chase, no supo precisamente qué hacer, pero decidió dejarlo pasar por tan solo un momento y seguir ahogando sus pulmones en la esencia de Jack.

 

XXXXXX

 

El monje Fung observaba con los ojos bien abiertos al joven de ojos verdes que se había sentado frente a él. Raimundo se mantenía con determinación, y más, por lo que acaba de pedirle a su maestro.

Al poco tiempo de recibir las noticias desde el pueblo, corriendo lo más rápido que pudo, el joven gritó a todo pulmón en el templo que tenía pruebas de que Jack estaba vivo, e iría por él. Pero, para su sorpresa, el monje no se mostró muy contento con la idea, sino que le comentó sobre el ir hasta allá fue meramente decisión de Jack, y de nadie más. Sin embargo, Raimundo le recordó quiénes habían venido a ver a Jack, y qué podía causarles. Ambos no sabían qué hacer.

-Iré de todos modos. –finalizó Rai. –Pueda, que decida volver –musitó. –, o peor, que no pueda salir porque la flor perdió efecto.

Fung suspiró, esa era una posibilidad.

De alguna manera, el pobre hombre se seguía culpando de todo ello, tal vez, si él mismo se hubiera entregado a la bestia para ser devorado de una vez por todas, nada de eso estaría pasando.

-Si no hay otra manera, espero que el viaje sea exitoso. –soltó el monje bajando la cabeza rendido.

El soldado ya no necesitó otra palabra del monje, en seguida se puso de pie y fue en busca de sus compañeros del templo para pedirles que le acompañaran. Kimiko se negó, cosa que la verdad no sorprendió a Raimundo, pero Clay en cambio, se puso muy puesto, dijo que realmente extrañaba a Jack, y que lo necesitaba porque él no era capas de reparar la tubería del tercer edificio del Templo. Con esa idea, el soldado le dio el permiso que le acompañara. Con la noticia en el lugar, quiénes exigieron ir, fueron meramente Omi y Jermaine. Los niños fueron persistentes, se colgaron de los pies de Clay y lloraron por poder ir, pero sin que Raimundo pudiera contestar, Fung se los llevó arrastrando para ponerlos a entrenar y que dejaran de molestar a sus mayores.

Omi lloró y pataleó durante una muy buena hora.

 

XXXXXX

 

Chase se paró justo a la puerta de su despacho para encontrarla bloqueada por una enredadera de _Lúpulos_. Con intensión de removerlas de ahí, alzó su garra para cortarlas, pero de repente, las plantas le rechazaron con un campo de fuerza eléctrico. El dragón gruñó ante la defensa de manera instintiva. Al segundo solo suspiró y se volteó a ver su enorme garra verde. –Maligno. –soltó.

Sin más, Chase se dio la vuelta y se fue por el corredor para terminar en una habitación en la que meramente, era una sala de estar. –Deimos. –llamó para que el tigre ya estuviera su lado.

-Amo.

-Quiero que redecores este lugar. –soltó el dragón paseando la mirada por el. –Que estén todos mis libros, en libreros, un nuevo escritorio, y cambia las puertas por unas en las que se pueda poner llave. –ordenó viendo al tigre. –Para hoy en la noche.

El tigre hizo una reverencia antes de retirarse rápidamente hacia su antiguo despacho.

Al ver que las enredaderas se movían solas para darle el paso al animal, el dragón se sintió libre para retirarse a dónde sea que pueda pasar el tiempo.

Moviéndose entre la oscuridad, la bestia parecía asechar a quién fuera que estuviera enfrente, pero eso era completamente irrelevante para el dragón. Bagar sin sentido en el palacio, no había hecho eso desde hace mucho tiempo, dejó de hacerlo justo cuando comenzó a estudiar la magia a fondo. Solo lo hacía cuando realmente estaba aburrido o frustrado y en este caso, no tenía a dónde ir. Odiaba su cuarto. Su despacho era ahora un portal para demonios, y no se veía molestando a Jack. Demonios. No.

Escuchó un suspiró, justo en la puerta que estaba a lado de él. La sala de música.

Chase abrió la puerta sin avisar y con descaro. Y ahí estaba Jack, sentado frente al piano con una expresión melancólica.

-Deberías de estar descansando. –soltó el dragón haciendo que el joven volteara a verle rápidamente con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Oh. –soltó el albino calmando su expresión. –Es que quería tocar…. –se explica. –Pero, las partituras que me diste, ya no están. –contó para que la bestia estuviera justo a su lado.

-¿No están? –soltó Chase para ver que, efectivamente, no estaban. –Mh.… Veré si puedo darte una nueva canción. –dijo entonces, confuso. ¿ _Desde cuándo que no estaban_?

-Gracias.                                                       

El silencio se apoderó por un momento de la sala de música, pero fue quebrado por el dragón. –Debes de ir a descansar, Jack. Pronto tus quemaduras sanarán, pero si descansas.

Jack le volteo a verle para sonreírle. –Muy bien. –se levantó para retirarse de la habitación dejando al dragón ahí.

-Jack está triste. –soltó Ping-Pong debajo del piano.

-Deberías buscar mejores lugares para dormir, Maurice. –reprendió el dragón viendo para que el cachorro bajara las orejas. – ¿Jack te dijo algo?

-No…. –negó entonces. –, pero no ha querido jugar conmigo y observa las ventanas de forma muy triste.

Chase entonces bajó la cabeza. –Me imagino…. –suspiró. –Pronto encontraré la manera de hacer su cura permanente.

-Usted es muy bueno con Jack, Amo. –comentó Ping-Pong en un tono amable.

Chase no contestó, solo observó al cachorro por un momento y con la intensión de irse se volteó hacia la puerta.

-¡Hay que hacer algo por Jack, Amo! –soltó el cachorro.

El dragón entonces se volteó a verlo. –Eso haré, buscaré su cura.

-No. –negó con fuerza. –Algo que se pueda hacer ahora.

-¿Ahora?

-¡Sí! ¡Hay, hay, hay que hacerle un baile, Amo! –soltó entonces moviendo la cola con emoción. El dragón no pudo evitar inclinar la cabeza en confusión.

-¿Un baile?

-¡Sí! –saltó de alegría. –Uno cómo los que solía tener usted.

-¿Uno cómo los yo salía tener…? –Chase se congeló en su lugar para voltear a ver a Ping-Pong fijamente. –No estoy seguro de que sea buena idea. –soltó nervioso.

-Pero. ¿Por qué? –soltó el cachorro con las orejas abajo.

-Maurice. –se sentó en el banco del piano. –No he ido a un baile, ¿en qué? ¿Mil años? ¿Tantos tengo? –soltó viendo al cachorro.

-No lo sé. Yo nací hace poco. –comentó.

Chase rodó los ojos. –Lo que quiero decir, es qué he olvidado el cómo manejar un baile, y no estoy seguro de hacerlo bien.

Ping-Pong frunció el ceño entonces. – ¡No se preocupe, Amo! –soltó. –Tengo una idea.

-¿Y cuál es esa? –preguntó con curiosidad.

-Se la mostraré si me permite hacer la fiesta. –soltó el cachorro orgulloso de la idea.

Chase hizo una mueca por tan solo un momento. – ¿Y en _dónde_ harías esté baile?

-Está la misma sala de baile, la del enorme candelabro. –comentó. –Nunca se usa, hay que usarla.

Chase suspiró entonces. –Muy bien. –soltó. –Puedes hacer tu baile.

-¡ _Nuestro_ baile! ¡Y se va a divertir! –corrigió antes de salir corriendo por el corredor.

-Un baile, huh. –soltó el dragón viendo la ventana oscura.

 

XXXXXX

 

Ya se había acabado el medio día, y el nuevo despacho del dragón estaba listo, con una ventan lista, iluminada, madera oscura y los libreros llenos.

-Me gusta lo que hiciste con el lugar. –observa la bestia con gusto mientras Deimos se sentaba en el suelo.

-Lo que sea por usted, mi Señor. –inclinó la cabeza. –Solo prométame que no volverá a invocar demonios.

Chase bufó. –Aprendí mi lección.

-Me llegó el rumor que habrá baile está noche. –comentó el tigre para que Chase suspirara con fuerza.

-Maurice. –explicó para que Deimos asintiera con comprensión. –Quiere hacer algo por Jack.

-¿Y está bien con eso? –preguntó.

No contestó en seguida, acarició la madera oscura de su nuevo escritorio y se volteo a verlo. –Si funciona, sí. –confesó para sentarse en su silla. –Mh. ¿Es nueva? –preguntó complacido.

-Sí. –contestó. –Especial, solo para usted.

-Cómo debe dé. –cerró los ojos poniéndose cómodo.

-Y… Sobre el baile. –soltó el tigre haciendo que Chase abriera los ojos. – ¿Qué se pondrá?

Por tan solo un segundo, Chase desvió la mirada hacia la ventana por la extraña sensación que sintió ante la pregunta. –Uh… Mi tunica de siempre. –contestó. –No tengo tanta ropa que me quede, no así. –dice señalando su cara.

-¡Tonterías! –soltó Deimos poniéndose de pie. –Le conseguiré un buen traje. –dijo sin dejar que la bestia escupiera cualquier cosa y saliera rápidamente de la habitación.

-… Estoy empezando a odiar está idea. –gruñó.

 

XXXXXX

 

Cuando Raimundo y Clay estaban a punto se salir del templo, no pudieron. Bloqueando la entrada, estaba una joven rubia bastante sonriente que vestía de soldado que les observaba.

-¿Quién eres tú? –preguntó Raimundo con el ceño fruncido.

-Me llamo Ashley, y el general Guan me pidió que te acompañara al palacio abandonado. –contestó muy firme, como un soldado.

-¿Ah, sí? –soltó confuso. –No recuerdo haberte visto en la guardia. –soltó acercándose a ella.

Ashley se encogió de hombros. –Tal vez porque tenemos territorios diferentes, hoy se me encargó dar un informe y el General aprovechó para darme la misión de acompañaste. –se explicó sin problema alguno.

Raimundo la observó por un largo momento mientras ponía a Clay bastante incomodo. –No sé, es que Guan no me dijo nada. –soltó el joven

-Puedes preguntárselo tú mismo. –ofreció Ashley sonriente. Raimundo no contestó en seguida, el silencio se devoró el momento mientras Clay no sabía qué pensar de esa joven. Jamás en su vida la habían visto. Con eso en mente, el rubio suspiró para que él y Raimundo se voltearan a ver el uno al otro en busca de opinión, y para sorpresa de Ashley, ambos se encogieron de hombros.

-Muy bien. –soltó el soldado. –Si Guan te envió, ¿quién soy yo para dudar? –se preguntó mientras acomodaba su pequeña bolsa. –Síguenos, y no te separes, el camino hasta allá puede ser un poco engañoso. –le dijo.

-Por supuesto. –contestó la joven mientras empezó a seguir a Clay y a Raimundo. Y, sin que ellos le vieran, la joven ya tenía un rostro lleno de satisfacción.

 _Todo de acuerdo al plan._ –todo estaba saliendo cómo su maestra se lo había pedido y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Ashley se sintió bien.

 

XXXXXX

 

El general Guan había entrado a la gran mansión del pueblo, perteneciente a la familia de mercaderes más grandes del mismo lugar. Esta familia tenía muchos acuerdos con el ejército, y con las familias nobles que llegaban ofrecían el que se hospedaran ahí, o simplemente prestaban el lugar como punto de reunión. Así era en ese instante cuando el general entró a la elegante sala de estar, y se encontró con una muy bella mujer, pelirroja y de piel oscura, y con unos ojos de esmeralda. Era la mujer más bella que había visto. De manera instintiva, el general no pudo evitar hacer una reverencia al ver las elegantes ropas de la mujer y asumió de una vez, una noble.

-¿Puedo saber con quién tengo el honor? –preguntó el hombre aun en reverencia.

-Wuya. –contestó la mujer para hacer que Guan la viera fijamente con una expresión confusa. –Soy la representante de la familia Spicer. –se explicó.

Guan parpadeó sorprendido. – ¿Cuál es la gran fortuna de tenerla aquí? –preguntó acercándose al sillón en dónde estaba la mujer.

-Vine a ver a alguien. –contestó señalando las tazas de té que se encontraban en la mesa frente a ambos, Guan no dudó en servirle. – ¿Y quién es usted?

-Soy el General Guan. –contestó orgulloso. – ¿Azúcar?

-No.

Ambos tomaron tranquilamente, de repente, Guan cruzó las piernas, cómodo y se vio con derecho de iniciar una conversación. – ¿Vino sola? –preguntó sonriente.

Wuya sonrió ante la pregunta para que entonces, después de un trago contestara. –Sí.

-¿Y quién es el hombre afortunado que vino a visitar? –preguntó Guan poniendo el brazo detrás de la cabeza de la mujer, disimulando que lo descansaba en el sillón.

La ojo-esmeralda se rió un poco, complacida. –Oh, no de esa manera. Vengo a ver al monje Fung. –se explicó al fin.

-¿Oh? –soltó sonriente. – ¿Y eso por qué?

-Trabajo. –se encogió de hombros. –Pero, no me puedo atender cuando llegué, y me pidió tiempo, es por eso que estoy aquí.

Guan hizo una mueca entonces. – ¿Y por qué no se quedó en el templo?

Wuya bajó la mirada. –No me pidió que me quedará y no está bien que me quede sin pedirle. –soltó con tono melancólico. Eso le llamó la atención a Guan, si está mujer era una noble, con más razón podía quedarse en el templo, el tiempo que quisiese, pero que no quisiera por sentirse mal, la hizo ver extremadamente dulce a los ojos del general. –No he podido hablar con nadie desde que llegué.

-¿Cómo? –preguntó con indignación.

-Fung era quién me llevaría a todos lados –contesta. –, no conozco por aquí, pero está muy ocupado.

Guan frunció el ceño, tomó de su té y se volvió a la mujer. – _Yo_ la llevaré a dónde quiera. –afirmó de buena manera.

-¿De veras? –soltó la mujer.

-Por supuesto. –dijo el general al ponerse de pie. –Ahora tengo una junta, pero cuando salga le mostré y la llevaré a dónde quiera.

Wuya sonrió. –Es una cita, entonces, general.

El hombre sonrió gustoso. –Guan, por favor. –hizo una reverencia.

Wuya entonces sonrió bastante complacida al ver como el general se iba de la sala de tan buen humor. –Hasta entonces.

 

XXXXXX

 

Jack se encontraba sentado frente al espejo del baño de su habitación acompañado de Béatrice, las luces estaban encendidas a un buen nivel, y gracias a eso, ninguno de los dos tenía problemas en continuar con todo lo demás.

-… ahora, delicadamente vas remover la venda que está sobre tu nariz. –continuó Béatrice mientras Jack lo hacía cómo bien le decía.

-¡Ouch! –soltó Jack mientras soltaba la venda con una lágrima en un ojo.

- _Delicadamente_ , Jack. –reprendió la pantera de mala manera.

-Lo siento, nunca me he quitado las vendas yo mismo. –dice el joven mientras suspiraba y volvía a intentarlo.

-Si tuviera mis manos, en vez de estas patas, yo misma te las quitaría. –musitó Béatrice sentándose en una esquina.

Jack se detuvo abruptamente para voltearse a la pantera lentamente. – ¿ _Tus manos_? –preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

Por tan solo unos muy largos momentos, ambos se observaron en silencio, ninguno se movió, ninguno habló, sopló o escupió, y entonces la pantera asintió. –Continua. –contestó al fin.

El albino no supo qué decir, qué hacer al respecto, por un segundo estuvo a punto de interrogarla pero al verla que realmente no quería hablar de ello, no le quedó de otra más que ignorarlo y seguir con lo que estaba haciendo.

Delicadamente, siguió por retirar la venda de su rostro, hasta que al fin lo logró. Para su sorpresa, Chase tenía razón (¿cuando no la ha tenido?), su piel estaba como si nada le había pasado. Estaba blanca y suave, como solía serlo. Jack tocó su rostro con las yemas de los dedos para verificar qué, efectivamente, se sentía bien. _Muy_ bien.

-Muy bien, Jack. –soltó Béatrice. –Ahora, hazlo con tus manos.

El ojo-rubí asintió para comenzar con su mano izquierda y de hacerlo con mucho cuidado, terminó bastante rápido, continuó con la otra de buena manera. Una vez desenvueltas, sus manos estaban bastante bien. Blancas, como debían de, y cómo estaban. Manos, en los que se veía que nunca hizo un trabajo pesado. Viéndolas, Jack no pudo evitar suspirar fuertemente ante ese recuerdo.

Béatrice al notar que Jack se estaba deprimiendo, se puso de pie para ir hasta dónde estaba sentado y poner su cabeza en su regazo. –Jack. –soltó viéndolo con dulzura.

Al verla, el joven quitó por completo su rostro melancólico y acarició a la pantera con mucho cariño.

-¡Jack! –escuchó detrás del golpe de la puerta abriéndose fuertemente.

Antes de que contestara, la pantera ya había separado de Jack para entonces contestar. – ¡DEIMOS! –soltó. – ¿Qué no sabes tocar? –preguntó molesta.

-Sí, pero no me pareció necesario. –soltó el tigre para caminar de largo para llegar a Jack. –Te ves muy bien. –elogió. Jack le sonrió. – ¿Qué vas a ponerte esta noche?

-¿Eh? –soltó el albino completamente confundido. – ¿Por qué? ¿Qué habrá está noche?

-¿No le dijiste? –Deimos se volteó a la pantera.

-Estaba por hacerlo, pero llegaste antes. –se quejó.

Deimos entonces suspiró y se volteó al albino. –Habrá baile esta noche. –le aviso.

-¿ _Baile_? –soltó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¡Así es! –acepta el tigre. –Tienes que vestirte para la ocasión, Jack, todos lo harán.

-¿ _Todos_? –soltó realmente sorprendido. – ¿Hasta Chase?

-Especialmente el Amo. –intervino Béatrice en tono juguetón.

Por tan solo un segundo, Jack desvió la mirada preocupado, y sin idea de qué hacer. Y entonces se volteó a las bestias. –Tengo dos problemas. –dijo entonces.

Deimos y la pantera se voltearon a ver y de nuevo a Jack. – ¿Cuáles son?

-Uno, no tengo qué ponerme. –dijo con firmeza.

-Eso se arregla. –contestó Deimos con velocidad y encogiéndose de hombros.

-Dos –continuó Jack ignorado al tigre. –, no sé bailar, y jamás lo he hecho. ¿Cómo esperen que baile?

-Y eso es lo de menos, Jack. –soltó Béatrice. –Esto es solo por diversión. ¿Verdad? –se volteó al tigre.

-Por supuesto –asintió. –Ahora, ya preparé la ropa que te pondrás, está sobre tu cama, báñate rápido y vete a la sala de baile.

Jack hizo una mueca ante ello, y fue empujado al baño y la tina se le preparó rápidamente y el agua estaba deliciosamente tibia. El baño que tuvo fue el más rápido de su vida, puesto no tenía pensado que Béatrice estuviera detrás de él usando un balde para tirarle más agua en todo el cabello una y otra vez.

Al salir rápidamente del baño, se secó y Deimos lo atrajo, jalando de la toalla, a la cama en dónde habían puesto su ropa. Sin esperar, Jack se puso la ropa sin pensarlo. Unos pantalones negros hasta la cintura, que se ajustaban de manera perfecta a sus delgadas piernas, una camiseta roja, fajada, que iba con un listón dorado alrededor de su cuello. Al final, un saco negro, con cola que le daba cintura.

-Ya estás listo. –soltó el tigre orgulloso con la imagen.

-Nunca me había puesto algo tan elegante. –dice Jack bastante sorprendido con la ropa.

-Siempre hay una primera vez. –musitó Béatrice contenta. –Es hora de ir al salón.

Jack no entendía porqué, pero estaba muy nervioso. Sentía que algo importante pasaría está misma noche, lo que no tenía idea es que ese pensamiento se convertiría en una verdad cuando las puertas del salón se abrieron para que lo primero que viera fuera a Chase con una tunica de ceda color carmín con un cinturón dorado. Ambos no se quitaron la vista de encima, de instinto, al ver a su Amo quieto, las bestias que ya estaban en el salón se congelaron en su lugar. Hasta que de repente, el albino caminó hacia el dragón para que le sonriera con dulzura.

-Te vez muy bien. –soltó la bestia pasando sus ojos dorados por Jack.

El ojo-rubí se sonrojó bastante y le contestó con una sonrisa. –Gracias, tú también.

-¡Jaaack! –llamó Ping-Pong saltando por todo el salón haciendo notar lo decorado que estaba. Flores nuevas, el candelabro estaba arriba y encendido, haciendo que toda la habitación tuviera un efecto dorado sobre el mármol blanco, y las ventanas eran transparentes, la noche se podía ver, las estrellas sorprendentemente estaban, las nueves no se atrevieron aparecer ni por ser invierno. Una serie de instrumentos estaban pegados a la pared, justo al fondo del salón, sin nadie que los tocara. – ¡Bailemos juntos! –ordenó el cachorro mientras mostraba el moño verde alrededor de su cuello.

-Y-yo no –no terminó de hablar, puesto el cachorro había saltado a sus brazos.

-¡Amo! –llamó Ping-Pong para que Chase, rodando los ojos, hiciera un ademán para que los instrumentos se comenzaran a tocar solos creando una hermosa melodía.

Jack comenzó a reírse para que empezara a dar vueltas con el cachorro en brazos y otras bestias comenzaron a dar vueltas alrededor de los dos, disfrutando de la música. Chase no le quitó la vista de encima, no dejó de ver cómo es que el joven sonreía y lloraba a carcajadas mientras Ping-Pong parecía decirle cosas.

Antes de que la bestia escupiera cualquier cosa, Deimos ya estaba parado a lado suyo. –El joven Jack se recuperó rápido. –observó.

-Por supuesto. –asintió Chase. –Yo hice la medicina.

El tigre bufó. –Por supuesto, todo lo que hace usted es espectacular. –afirmó Deimos complacido.

El baile continuó con Jack bailando con cada bestia que se ponía en dos patas, el joven no para de reír cuando algunos no podían mantenerse en pie. Otros porque simplemente se rindieron y fueron con su Amo que comía tranquilamente un par de postres. Cuando el dragón se los terminó, fue cuando la música terminó y un par de leones empujaron a Jack frente al dragón, hasta el punto que al tropezarse terminó cayendo en el pecho del dragón.

-L-lo siento, Chase. –soltó el joven con el rostro enrojecido. Sin decir nada, Chase tomó las manos del joven para acomodarlas para un baile. Jack observó la posición y se sonrojó aun más. –Y-yo no sé-

-Está bien. –interrumpió el dragón tranquilo. –Solo sígueme. –dijo para que la música comenzara y Chase comenzara a guiarlo.

Realmente, Jack no se daba crédito, era bastante ágil y seguía los pasos del dragón bastante bien.

-¿De dónde salió la confianza del Amo a volver a bailar? –preguntó Ping-Pong en un susurro a Deimos.

Deimos bufó. –No tengo idea, creo que fue el ver al joven Jack listo para un baile.

Béatrice entonces se acercó al tigre bastante contenta. – ¿No me invitas a bailar, Deimos? –preguntó.

-Claro. –dijo para llevársela, y juntos caminar muy pegados.

Para Jack, la canción fue la más lenta que había escuchado, y al mismo tiempo, la más hermosa. Sintió que volaba, que no tocaba el suelo, y que los brazos de Chase le daban vueltas. Ya estaba sonriendo sin darse cuenta, lo único que podía ver eran los enormes ojos dorados de la bestia. Se veían tan profundos, tan tibios, tan fuertes y feroces… pero, _tan_ gentiles.

Chase no había bailado en sabrá el cielo cuanto. Pero al momento en el que tuvo al joven en sus brazos, no supo qué otra cosa hacer. Y para cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba en medio del salón dando vueltas con el joven. El negro le iba tan bien, parecía ser cosa imposible, pero era cierto. Y el rojo, _ah_ , ¿de qué decir del rojo? _Perfecto_. Era perfecto.

-Me gustan tus ojos. –soltó Chase sorprendiendo al joven haciendo que el rostro compitiera con el par de rubíes.

-¿D-de verdad? –soltó con una sonrisa nerviosa. –Porque, cuando era niño, a la gente le daba miedo y yo-

-Me gustan. –repitió interrumpiéndolo.

Avergonzado, el albino recargó su frente en el hombro de la bestia. –Basta. –suspiró.

Chase no contestó, este se concentró en respirar el cuello blanco profundamente y ahogarse de nuevo en la esencia que gritaba pureza.

Para antes de que se dieran cuenta, Chase había dejado de dar las vueltas, y solo se mecía en su lugar mientras el joven aun permanecía recargado en su hombro. Las bestias al notarlo, se alejaron lentamente para darles intimidad, la acción fue completamente instintiva.

Por tan solo un segundo, Jack se sintió que flotaba. La enorme mano verde que cubría casi toda su espalda, evitaba que hiciera algún esfuerzo al moverse. Cómo si le estuviera cargando, Chase parecía no hacer ningún esfuerzo haciéndolo.

Intoxicado por el aroma, el dragón alzó la vista para ver al joven perfectamente acomodado en su hombro. Parpadeando lentamente tomó aire.

-Jack. –suspiró para que el joven volteara verle. –Tengo algo que decirte. –dijo para separarlo tan solo un poco, solo lo suficiente para que pudieran verse a los ojos sin que Jack se separara de cuerpo. –Creo que me enamoré de ti. –confesó en un tono tan bajo, tan firme que solo el albino lo pudo escuchar.

El tiempo se detuvo, y también su respiración. Jack no parpadeó, no se movió, y por tan solo un segundo juró que debió de estar en un sueño. –Chase…. –suspiró sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerza.

-No me tienes que decir nada. –contestó separándose con delicadeza de él. De forma automática el joven se aferró a su tunica.

El pecho le dolía por la fuerza que usaba su corazón al palpitar, sus dedos de repente se sintieron frágiles, que estaban a punto de romperse, y sin voz, Jack solo pudo verlo fijamente.

Al ver que realmente no diría nada, el dragón dio un paso para atrás. –El baile se acabó para mí. –afirmó para que mucho antes de que Jack pudiera escupir cualquier cosa, Chase había desaparecido en una sombra.

-¡Jack! –llamó Ping-Pong acercándose con velocidad. – ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Por qué el Amo se fue? –preguntó realmente sorprendido. Jack no contestó, no sintió las piernas, y antes de que se diera cuenta estaba de rodillas viendo al cachorro. Su corazón latía tan fuerte. Que eso era lo único que podía escuchar.

El latir de su corazón.


	7. Invitados

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nuevo capítuloooo! 9w9

La dulce blanca nieve reflejó el sol que salía en el amanecer. La montaña del oeste estaba completamente pintada de blanco y los árboles muertos le daban un aire aun más helado al lugar. Raimundo arrastraba los pies por la nieve mientras seguía subiendo. El hielo le impedía levantar por completo los pies, era pesado y sobre todo, podía sentir cómo entumecía los músculos. Clay se encontraba justo detrás de él, pero su paso era más lento, por estar ayudando a la joven que iba con ellos, Ashley.

-Ten cuidado en tropezarte. –advirtió el rubio a la joven que no dejaba de sonreír.

-Estoy bien. –aseguró. –Además, tenemos que ir más rápido, ya amaneció y pronto llegaremos, ¿no?

-Así es. –soltó Rai sin voltear a verla. –Por el riesgo al frío, la gente usualmente no continúa el viaje de noche…. –dijo desdoblando el cuello de su abrigo. –Entonces, a este paso, llegaremos muy pronto.

Clay y Ashley solo asintieron y siguieron al soldado por los árboles negros. – ¿No sientes que nos observan? –preguntó Clay volteando a ver a unos árboles muertos que estaban a lado de ellos.

-No seas, tonto. –soltó Ashley. –Todo en este bosque parecer estar muerto, es imposible que algo esté viviendo aquí. –aseguró.

-¿Estás segura? –preguntó Raimundo deteniéndose a un par de huellas que estaba en frente de él.

Al instante, Clay y la joven se acercaron a ver las huellas para verlas mejor. Eran enormes y con garras. – ¿De qué son? –preguntó el rubio completamente confundido.

-Son de un gato. –aseguró Ashley. –Pero, uno _muy_ grande.

-¿Un gato gigante? –soltó Raimundo. – ¿Eso hay aquí? –preguntó volteando a ver la joven que en seguida se encogió de hombros.

-¿Será el monstruo que dijeron los extraños? –preguntó Clay.

Nadie contestó por un largo momento.

-Tal vez. –soltó Ashley al final.

-Tenemos que continuar de todos modos. –dijo el soldado para seguir.

Al seguir subiendo, y al mover la nieve con los pies, las huellas siguieron apareciendo. Esto les puso aun más nerviosos, y realmente no sabían si eran del monstruo de otra cosa que probablemente andaba por ahí.

-¿Hace cuento que la montaña está llena de esos árboles? –pregunta Ashley viendo los troncos negros.

Clay volteo a verlos para pensar tan solo un poco y entonces encogerse de hombros. –Desde que tengo memoria, en realidad. –soltó.

-¿Y están muertos?

-Sí. –contestó Raimundo.

-¿Y no se caen? –preguntó con una mueca.

Fue en ese momento en el que los jóvenes entraron a consciencia con ese pequeño detalle. Desde que ellos lo recordaban, la montaña del oeste siempre ha estado pintada de negro por los árboles muertos, y nunca han desaparecido. La tierra en ese monte estaba supuestamente muerta. Ni un árbol podía permanecer vivo en esas tierras. Para ese momento, se dieron cuenta que el bosque estaba en tan frío y peligroso silencio.

Raimundo tragó duro. –Pueda que eran muy fuertes. –soltó para seguir el camino.

Clay en seguida comenzó a seguir a su compañero para que Ashley les observara seguir tan solo un instante, suspirando, la joven entonces sacó una bengala de su bolso para verla bien. –No es el momento. –gruñó para guardarla y seguirles de cerca.

 

XXXXXX

 

Jack observaba las velas que estaban en el buró de su enorme cama, estaban encendidas, y por supuesto, las ventanas seguían pintadas de negro, evitando que toda luz entrara al lugar. Pero, para la sorpresa del albino, no se había levantado con eso en mente, sino que lo único que le llenaba la cabeza hasta el cansancio, era el recuerdo de la noche anterior.

El baile.

La música.

Y Chase.

Jack sintió el calor subirse a su rostro.

¿De verdad eso le había sucedido? ¿Alguien se le había declarado? ¿Era cierto? La idea de que fuera una broma no cabía en la figura que tenía de Chase. Entonces…. Jack entonces soltó un enorme suspiro para dar una vuelta más en su enorme cama mientras se abrazaba a una almohada y la apretaba contra su pecho. –Waw. –soltó.

El joven entonces se sentó en la cama y se puso a pensar. ¿Debería hablar con él? ¿Y decirle qué? ¿Tenía algo que decirle? Esas preguntas no hicieron otra cosa más que hacer que el joven volviera a dar vueltas sin parar hasta el caer por la orilla de la cama.

-¿Qué hago? –soltó con la sensación de tener calentura. Su rostro estaba completamente rojo, rozado, en realidad, pero él no se dio cuenta, estaba en la oscuridad. Sin más, el joven se levanto del suelo y se sentó en el escritorio y encendió la vela que estaba ahí.

 

En el comedor principal, se encontraba Chase, sentado en la cabecera cómo siempre. La comida había sido servida y lista para el desayuno, pero por desgracia esta se había enfriado, y el dragón no había hecho nada para evitarlo, ni siquiera había tocado su comida. Las fieras que atendían el lugar, se pusieron nerviosas ante ello y no sabían qué hacer.

-¿Amo? –se atrevió llamar una.

-¿Sí? –soltó el dragón con tranquilidad, sin verlo, sin inmutar una emoción cómo bien podía hacerlo.

-¿No comerá? –preguntó entonces.

-Es de mala educación empezar a comer sin su invitado. –soltó la bestia entonces para que las bestias hicieran gestos de comprensión. El único problema es que ya había pasado una hora del tiempo habitual en el que Jack iba a desayunar.

-No creo que venga, Amo. –soltó una leona con el tono más humilde que pudo.

Chase asintió entonces con silencio para que se acomodara en su asiento. –Debió quedarse dormido, se quedó despierto hasta muy tarde… ¿no? –se volteo a un tigre que en seguida asintió. –Hay que dejarle descansar entonces. –soltó listo para tomar su comida. Se detuvo entonces. –Tal vez está avergonzado. –musitó para que la habitación hiciera un silencio sepulcral. –No lo culpo.

Nadie escupió alguna palabra al escuchar a su amo decir tal cosa, no sabían qué decir, o si debían dé. Con eso en mente, no dijeron nada. Y dejaron al dragón en su silencio mientras comía en paz.

 

XXXXXX

 

Raimundo, Clay y Ashley estaban parados frente a una regla negra cómo el carbón y completamente congelados ante la imagen de adentro de esa reja, la primavera.

-¿En qué mes estamos? –preguntó Clay de repente.

-Enero. –contestó la joven.

Raimundo suspiró entonces. –Entremos, entonces. –dijo acercándose más a la reja para darse cuenta que había sido cerrada con una cadena, gorda, que era unida con un enorme candado plateado. –Clay –llamó. –, ayúdame a romperlo.

El rubio en seguida se acercó al soldado para que la joven simplemente les observara con tranquilidad. Ambos chicos comenzaron a golpear el candado con algunas piedras sin éxito. Al dejarlo, Raimundo desenvainó su espada para comenzar a estocar el candado, obviamente sin éxito.

Ashley hizo una mueca. –Oigan. –ambos voltearon as verla. –Ustedes traten de abrirlo, yo voy a rodear la reja para ver si encuentro alguna otra entrada. –Los jóvenes en seguida asintieron y continuaron la tarea para dejar a la joven con una sonrisa muy complacida.

Ashley ya había desaparecido.

 

XXXXXX

 

Ya habían sido años, décadas tal vez, en el que Deimos había visto a Chase tirado en el balcón tomando el sol. A simple vista, el dragón parecía estar placidamente dormido, pero el tigre sabía perfectamente que en realidad estaba más despierto que nunca.

-¿Amo? –llamó acercándose despacio.

-¿Mh? –soltó sin abrir los ojos.

-¿Se encuentra bien?

-¿Te parece que estoy bien? –preguntó cortante sin siquiera verlo.

El tigre entonces no contestó, en silencio, el enorme felino se acostó frente a la bestia para observarlo. Chase entonces movió la nariz para retorcerse en su lugar.

-¿Qué? –preguntó aun sin ver.

-Vaya hablar con él. –dijo el tigre sin más. El dragón entonces gruñó para que rodara en su lugar para darle la espalda completa al tigre. –No me ignore, Amo. –soltó en un suspiro.

-No tiene caso. –soltó el dragón.

-¿Y si lo tuviera?

Chase entonces se volteo a verlo para mostrar sus fuertes fauces. – ¿Cómo podía haberlo para una criatura cómo yo, Deimos? ¿ _Cómo_? –exigió saber para dejar al tigre completamente sorprendido.

-¿Eso es lo que piensa del joven Jack? ¿Un hipócrita? –preguntó el tigre entonces.

El dragón entonces estaba de pie con las garras y dientes a la vista y con una expresión feroz. – ¿Cómo te atreves a decir tal cosa? ¿De él?

Deimos ya se había levantado y alejado de manera sumisa, y por supuesto automática, de la enorme bestia que se mostraba peligrosa.

-Yo jamás, Amo. –soltó bajando la cabeza. –Usted lo sabe.

Chase permaneció en silencio mientras aun mantenía la postura de todo un depredador frente al tigre, para que, de repente, cerrara su enorme hocico. – Dei…. –se detuvo abruptamente viendo al tigre. Deimos se dio cuenta y al ver a su amo inmóvil y con los ojos bien abiertos, supo que algo no andaba bien.

-¿Amo? –soltó acercándose con cautela.

-¿Escuchas eso? –preguntó Chase parándose aun más derecho viendo el cielo, en seguida Deimos volteó hacia la misma dirección.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Otra vez. –soltó el dragón. Sin decir nada más bajó la cabeza para comenzar a ver el rosal que se encontraba debajo del balcón. Comenzó a olfatear. Entonces, Chase mostró sus fauces una vez más. –Deimos. –llamó.

-¿Sí?

-Quiero vigilancia en la entrada del segundo piso y en todo el tercer piso. –ordenó para que el tigre se alertara de repente. –Parece que tenemos gente tratando de entrar. –soltó el dragón para desaparecer en una sombra.

 

XXXXXX

 

Jack estaba sentado en el escritorio de su habitación, estaba dibujando garabatos mientras no dejaba de pensar en qué hacer. De repente su puerta se abrió.

-¡Jack! –llamó Béatrice.

-¿Qué ocurre? –soltó el joven viendo a la pantera que se acercaba a él.

-Qué bueno que estás aquí. –soltó más tranquila. –Voy a pedirte que no salgas hasta que te digamos, ¿sí?

Jack parpadeó un par de veces. – ¿Y eso por qué? –soltó curioso.

Ante la pregunta la pantera en seguida hizo una mala expresión, no quería decirlo, pero no parecía tener otra opción al respecto. –Parece que hay intrusos que quieren entrar al palacio. –explicó. –El Amo nos ordenó cuidar el tercer piso, y por supuesto a ti. –soltó. –Por favor, no salgas.

El joven no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante la petición, pero no por tener que encerrarse de nuevo, sino el porqué. ¿ _Más gente_? ¿ _Por qué_? –pensó sorprendido. ¿ _Y si estás personas son peligrosas_? ¿ _Ladrones_? ¿ _Maleantes_? –Jack no sabía qué hacer. Una parte de él se rehusaba a quedarse encerrado, pero la otra, la buena, quería obedecer a Chase a toda costa por tan solo la memoria de lo que había sucedido la última vez.

-Muy bien. –soltó entonces para complacer a la pantera. –Me quedaré aquí.

-Perfecto. –soltó para darse la vuelta, pero no pudo continuar al sentir que Jack le había jalado del pelaje evitando que se vaya. – ¿Jack?

El albino estaba congelado en su lugar, estaba viendo al suelo, pero podía verse en su rostro que estaba completamente sonrojado. –P-por favor. –soltó para hacer que Béatrice se acercara un poco más. –No dejes que le pase algo. –dijo volteándola a ver a los ojos.

Béatrice entonces hizo una sonrisa, no necesitó preguntar de quién estaba hablando, puesto en realidad le pareció un poco obvio. –Muy bien. –soltó para entonces irse y dejar solo a Jack.

XXXXXX

 

Raimundo estaba harto. Llevaba golpeando el candado con su espada sin parar. ¿Cómo era posible que resistiera tanto?

-Es un _muy_ buen candado. –halagó Clay haciendo que el soldado volteara a verle con una expresión de desaprobación. – ¿Qué? –soltó el rubio.

Antes de que Raimundo pudiera decir cualquier cosa el candado se abrió de repente. Ambos jóvenes que quedaron helados ante la imagen del enorme candado plateado ahora en el suelo, pero eso no duró mucho cuando, cómo si fuesen muy livianas, las puertas de la reja comenzaron a abrirse para darles el paso. Clay tragó duro entonces.

-Lo abriste tú, ¿verdad? –preguntó Clay volteando a verle.

Raimundo no contestó pero se volteó a ver al rubio con los ojos bien abiertos, y entonces, lentamente, negara.

-¿Hay lago que pueda hacer por ustedes? –escucharon al frente suyo.

Justo en medio del rosal de la entrada, estaba una enorme sombra que ambos jóvenes sabían que no estaba ahí antes. Debido a la enorme sombra que hacía el palacio, ni Raimundo y ni Clay pudieron saber qué era lo les había hablado tan bien.

-Vinimos a buscar a alguien. –soltó el soldado haciendo que el rubio volteara a verle sorprendido.

Pudieron ver a la sombra asentir para que de repente las puertas de la reja se cerraran con fuerza dejando a Clay a fuera y a Raimundo a adentro. – ¡Rai! –soltó tratando de abrirlas.

-Calma. –soltó la sombra acercándose a Raimundo. –Dime a quién buscas y te diré si puedo ayudarte o no. –dijo para sorpresa de los dos.

-¿Entonces, por qué no dejas pasar a mi amigo? –preguntó el soldado desafiante.

Por supuesto, la sombra no se sintió intimidada, puesto no solo era más grande que Raimundo, sino que también era mucho más fuerte, pero los jóvenes no lo sabían.

-No me gusta tener más de un invitado. –se explicó. –Haz tu pregunta y entonces podrás irte.

Por un momento, Raimundo no se mostró muy convencido, pero lo único que Chase quería era que se fueran de una vez. El soldado entonces se volteo a ver a au compañero para que le hiciera una señal de comprensión, se volvió a la sombra.

-Vine a buscar a Jack. –dijo entonces.

La sombra no contestó enseguida.

Chase no sabía qué pensar al respecto, venían a buscar a Jack. ¿Por qué? ¿Para qué? – ¿Quién le busca? –preguntó la sombra sorprendiendo al joven.

-¿Sí está aquí? –soltó Raimundo con sorpresa.

-¿Quién le busca? –volvió a preguntar, pero está vez con fuerza.

-Mi nombre es _Raimundo_. –soltó temeroso.

Chase quería arrancarse las escamas por lo tonto que todo esto estaba resultando, no había otra opción. Puesto, recordaba ese nombre, y por supuesto que lo hacía, el dragón recordaba cada cosa que había salido de la boca del albino desde el primer día. Entonces, “Raimundo”, no se le podía tratar cómo a cualquiera, ya que Jack había mencionado que este _Raimundo_ era uno de los niños con los que había crecido en el monasterio.

-¿Me escuchó? –soltó el soldado acercándose un paso al dragón.

Chase parpadeó regresando a la realidad. –Sí. –contestó con velocidad. –Sí te escuché.

El dragón observó al soldado con una mala expresión, expresión que Raimundo no notó. En realidad sería incapaz de reconocer algún gesto que hiciera la bestia, para él, no había expresión, la sombra no le dejaba verlo bien. Desafortunadamente, ninguno lo notó, y no tenían en mente en hacerlo, puesto ambos estaban pensando en cosas muy distintas. El soldado estaba confundido por la respuesta de la sombra, y la bestia estaba indecisa de qué hacer con él.

 _¿Y si lo mato?_ –pensó una fuerte voz en la cabeza del dragón.

 _No. Jack no estaría contento_. –se contestó.

 _Jack no tiene que enterarse._ –refutó.

 _Eventualmente lo hará_. –se contraatacó.

-¿Está Jack? –preguntó Raimundo con tono impaciente.

Chase volvió a parpadear regresando a la realidad.

Al ver que el joven le miraba con atención, no pudo evitar soltar un gruñido que le dejó helado.

-Lo haré llamar. –soltó al fin para hacer que el soldado se relajara enseguida.

El dragón se dio la vuelta para irse directo hacia la enorme puerta de color negra que para sorpresa del soldado, se abrió de golpe. En seguida, Raimundo comenzó a correr para entrar al enorme palacio, pero al momento en el que el dragón entró las puertas se cerraron en su cara.

Raimundo carraspeó.

Chase entró al recibidor con mala cara y sin hacer otra expresión chasqueó los dedos, es decir, _garras_ , y en menos de un segundo, aparecieron sus sirvientes.

-Llamen a Jack. –soltó sin verles. –Díganle que alguien le busca.

Las bestias se voltearon a ver confusas, pero con toda la intensión ninguno se negó, y en seguida ya se habían retirado los bloqueos de los pisos para llegar a dónde Jack.

 

XXXXXX

 

Jack se encontraba caminando entre los pasillos en compañía de Béatrice, que para su nerviosismo, estaba muy callada.

-¿Quién dices que me busca? –preguntó nervioso.

-No lo sé. –contestó con honestidad.

Para el momento en el que llegaron al recibidor, lo primero que vio fue a Chase. El joven pudo sentir cómo su pecho comenzaba a doler de lo rápido que empezaba a latir su pobre corazón. Instintivamente unió sus manos y sonrió tontamente.

El dragón no pudo evitar suavizar la mirada con la imagen del albino, se veía tan dulce, tan tímido, delicado, y ese olor….

-¿Chase? –soltó Jack justo enfrente de la bestia.

Chase volvió a parpadear regresando a la realidad. – ¿ _Cuándo llegó aquí_? –se preguntó la bestia.

-Jack. –soltó tomando aire. Tenía que evitar a toda costa el seguir oliendo ese aroma. Si las cosas seguían así, no sería capaz de controlarse. – _Por Máximo, que no pase._ –se golpeó mentalmente. –Jack –repitió. –, hay alguien afuera que te está buscando. –avisó.

El joven en seguida se tensó, y de manera automática, sorprendiendo a la bestia, se acercó para tomar la enorme garra. – ¿No son esos viajeros verdad? –preguntó temeroso.

El dragón tuvo una enorme urgencia de posesión en ese mero instante, pero al morder su lengua con fuerza para hasta hacerla sangrar, negó con la cabeza lentamente. Jack se relajó de manera automática.

-Entonces. ¿Quién es? –preguntó.

La expresión de Chase cambió, pero no de mala manera, y aun aguantando el aire, habló. –Un tal _Raimundo_.

Por tan solo un segundo, el albino se quedó más blanco de lo usual, y al momento en el que pudo respirar, también pudo hablar. – ¿Raimundo? ¿ _Rai_?

Chase se encogió de hombros entonces. –Necesito que tú me digas, sino es, yo mismo lo echo. –aseguró.

Jack entonces asintió tragando duro mientras Chase se preparaba de abrir la puerta. Al abrirla, vieron a un joven sentado en los escalones que se levantó en seguida para voltear a verles.

El soldado se quedó helado ante la imagen del albino que mantenía una sonrisa tonta.

 _Que no sea. Que no sea. Que no sea. Que no sea._ –Chase tragó duro ante el silencio de ambos jóvenes.

-¿Jack? –soltó el soldado.

-¿Rai? –sonrió contento.

El dragón entonces rodó los ojos en el momento en el que los chicos se unieron en un abrazo en forma de saludo.

-¡Qué bueno que estás bien! –soltó el soldado.

-¡No he estado mejor! –confesó alejando al soldado de él para poder verlo mejor. – ¿Cómo estás? ¿Los demás? ¿Fung? ¿Y Dojo? –preguntó contento.

El ojo-esmeralda enseguida sonrió ante las preguntas para asentir mientras se veía el alivio en su rostro. –Todos están bien.

Por tan solo un segundo, el dragón se sintió un estorbo, pero no encontraba el dejarles solos, no podía apartar la mirada de Jack. Quién se veía tan feliz. _Feliz_. Estaba _feliz_. ¿Qué otra cosa necesitaba Chase? Con esa idea, de forma automática se relajó. Jack estaba feliz.

-¡Tengo tantas cosas que contarte! –soltó Jack.

-¡Yo también! –contestó el soldado sorprendido, pero entonces reaccionó para tomar al albino de los hombros. – ¡Clay! ¡Se quedó afuera esperando por mí!

-¿Aun está afuera? –preguntó Jack, para sin respuesta se volteara a dragón. – ¡Chase! –llamó. Al momento en el que el ojo-rubí volteara a ver a _Chase_ , Raimundo hizo lo mismo para poder ver a la bestia _bien_ por primera vez. Sintió como la sangre se le iba al piso ante la imagen monstruosa que estaba parada a lado de ellos. De forma instintiva, Rai llevo a Jack detrás de él.

Jack y el dragón se quedaron en silencio ante la acción del soldado, y lentamente, el albino rodeó a su compañero del monasterio para estar justo enfrente de la bestia sorprendiendo a Raimundo. Chase en seguida postró su atención al joven de color blanco.

-Chase. –llamó de nuevo cómo si nada hubiera sucedido. – ¿Puedes hacer a Clay pasar? –preguntó.

El dragón le observó durante un momento para entonces ver a Raimundo que sostenía una expresión de horror. –Mh…. Sabes qué pienso al que haya tanta gente aquí. –le avisó. El joven de ojos rojos enseguida bajó la mirada, pero sin disolver su sonrisa. –Él puede pasar cuando –se volteó a ver al soldado –, _Raimundo_ –se regresó con Jack que le veía atento. – se vaya.

-¿Cuánto tiempo puede estar Rai aquí? –preguntó el albino.

Chase parpadeó lentamente. –Una noche. –contestó.

Con una sonrisa más grande, el albino tomó la garra del dragón con cariño. –Gracias, Chase.

El dragón asintió complacido y entonces soltó la mano de Jack para darse la vuelta e irse. En cuanto a Raimundo, no sabía si sentirse insultado o no, y tampoco sabía el cómo digerir lo que acaba de ver. Al momento en el que el soldado abrió la boca para tratar de decir algo, fue interrumpido por Jack. – ¿Puedo enseñarle el palacio, Chase? –preguntó.

El dragón solo volteó la cabeza y asintió lentamente. –Pueden hacer lo que _tú_ quieras, siempre y cuando _no_ salgan. –contestó para desaparecer en una sombra entonces.

Raimundo fue cuando pudo soltar el aire que tenía atrapado en los pulmones.

-¿Qué fue eso? –soltó viendo a Jack con incredulidad.

El albino le volteó a ver confuso para desviar la mirada en expresión pensativa. –Uh, ¿pedía permiso? –El ojo-esmeralda estaba a punto de contestar cuando Jack soltó un grito ahogado. – ¡Tienes que ver mi habitación! –soltó para tomar a su compañero del brazo y jalarlo por ahí.

Raimundo estaba completamente impactado. Con tan solo pasar por los pasillos para ir al tercer piso. Eran hermosos. El mármol blanco, la alfombra roja, los adorno de porcelana y los marcos dorados de los cuadros. El lugar en sí, era y es, hermoso. Con eso en mente, Raimundo no comprendió el cómo una bestia como la que vio hace tan solo un unos momentos vivía en este lugar.

De repente Jack se detuvo en una puerta para voltear a ver a su amigo y sonreírle emocionado. –Ésta es mi habitación. –avisó al abrir la puerta.

Las velas principales estaban encendidas. El lugar estaba muy bien iluminado, pero eso no evitó que el soldado se diera cuentas que el vidrio de la ventana estaba pintado de negro y no dejaba ninguna luz entrar, y recordando que la bestia había prohibido la salida...

-Ya no puedes salir, ¿verdad? –preguntó viendo a Jack.

Al albino se le apagó la mirada y aun sonriente le contestó. –Todo estará bien. Confió.

-¿En qué?

-En Chase. –dijo sin más. Raimundo no contestó, no sabía qué decir. Jack entonces se adentró al lugar para pararse en el armario y abrirlo. –Mira. Me dieron ropa nueva. –se la mostró. –Es más suave que la que tenía en el monasterio. –le hace observar tomando la manga de un saco que estaba colgado.

Raimundo en seguida acarició la tela para que Jack desapareciera de su lado. – ¿Jack?

-Ven, tengo que mostrarte más cosas. –dijo desde la puerta.

El soldado le siguió.

Para cuando Raimundo se dio cuenta habían regresado al segundo piso y sin saber a dónde iban exactamente, notó que las ventanas también estaban selladas de negro.

-Aquí. –señaló Jack abriendo la puerta.

-¿Qué es aquí? –preguntó el soldado al ver un par de sillones, más sillas, violines, chelos, y un enorme piano negro.

-La sala de música. –contestó sonriente.

-Jack –soltó Rai haciendo una sonrisa. –, tú no sabes tocar ningún instrumento. –señaló. –De hecho, nadie en el monasterio toca algún instrumento… Bueno, Dojo toca el Gong, pero-

-Pues, te equivocas. –le interrumpió caminando hacía el piano. –Chase me enseñó a tocar.

-¿ _Chase_? –el soldado hizo una expresión completamente confundida.

Jack asintió contento para comenzar a tocar el Sueño de Cristofori sorprendiendo al otro joven que no tenía idea de qué estaba escuchando. Las manos de Jack se movían rápidamente sobre las teclas que hasta se confundían por el color. Raimundo no se lo podía creer, ¿Cuánto le tomó a Jack aprender hacer eso?

-Genial. ¿No? –soltó contentó al detenerse en medio de la canción.

-M-muy impresionante. –soltó incrédulo.

-¡Todavía hay más! –dijo poniéndose de pie.

-¿Más? –soltó abriendo los ojos como platos.

Salieron de la sala de música para comenzar a pasar por los corredores y bajar un piso más. Al primero. Para sorpresa del soldado, entraron a una enorme habitación en dónde no había _nada_ , en sus ojos. El lugar estaba iluminado por el enorme tragaluz que estaba en medio del techo en dónde le hacía paso al final al gigantesco candelabro. Por un momento se preguntó cómo se vería el lugar con las cortinas abiertas iluminándolo todo. Era impresionante, y Raimundo se preguntó cómo es que habían colgado tal cosa.

Jack se adentró al lugar rodeando la fuerte columna de luz que entraba desde el techo para llegar hasta el final. –Me encanta éste lugar. –dijo entonces para sentarse en la plataforma dónde había una orquesta sin músicos.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó el soldado. –No hay nada.

Jack se rió. –Por supuesto que no, así se supone que debe de ser. –explicó. –Es una sala de baile.

-¿De baile?

Jack asintió. –Aquí se hacen fiestas.

-Oh.

No se dijo nada durante un momento, y sin saber exactamente qué decir, Raimundo fue y se sentó justo a lado del albino. Jack había cambiado. Se había vuelto curioso y andaba por todos lados en este lugar con tanta confianza. ¿Será porque el lugar es muy grande? ¿Por qué esa _cosa_ le deja hacer lo que quiera? Eso había dicho. Que hiciera lo que Jack quisiera.

-Todos están muy preocupados por ti. –musitó para romper el silencio. Quería escuchar su versión. Quería saber cuanto quería volver, necesitaba hacerlo.

Jack entonces sonrió dulcemente para suspirar. –Me lo imaginé. –soltó. –Ahora puedes decirles que estoy bien.

Al escucharle, el soldado frunció el ceño. No le gustó lo que acaba de escuchar… sonaba cómo si Jack se quisiera…. – ¿ _Quedar_? –soltó ante sus pensamientos.

-¿Eh? –Jack volteó a verle.

Desviando la mirada el ojo-esmeralda dijo lo primero que pensó. – ¿Por qué más te gusta este lugar? –preguntó para darse un momento para pensar.

Ante la pregunta el albino se sonrojó de manera automática y comenzó a reírse nerviosamente. Raimundo estaba en shock. _Jamás_ había visto a Jack hacer tal expresión. –Porque…. –juntó las manos.

-Jack. –le interrumpió para que el albino le viera a los ojos. – _Chase_ … ¿Te ha hecho daño? –preguntó temeroso.

Por tan solo un segundo el albino se quedó en silencio procesando la pregunta para sonreír entonces. – ¿Qué? No. –soltó en una risotada. –Chase no ha hecho otra cosa más que cuidarme.

-¿Cuidarte?

-Sí. –soltó con más fuerza sorprendiendo a Rai. –Es paciente, inteligente, fuerte, poderoso y hasta elegante, _Chase_ es, él…. –se detuvo en ese instante. Su pecho había comenzado a doler. ¿ _Qué_ estaba por decir? –Chase me…

- _Jack_. –soltó Raimundo al ponerse de pie. –El estar aquí podría lastimarte. –advierte.

-¿Lastimarme? –preguntó confuso. – _Chase_ jamás-

-¡Basta! –El soldado de repente tomó la muñeca de su amigo y jaló para sacar a Jack de la sala de baile

-¿Rai? —soltó el albino cuando empezaron a correr por el pasillo. — ¿A dónde vamos?

-Es nublado, hay que aprovechar y sacarte de aquí cuanto antes. —se explicó el moreno al empezar a abrir puerta tras puerta y terminar en el enorme recibidor que tenía el palacio.

-¿Qué? No, yo vivo aquí. —soltó Jack parándose y sorprendiendo a Raimundo.

-¿Qué no te das cuenta? Eres prisionero aquí, no puedes irte, tienes prohibida la salida, el dragón lo dijo. ¿Cómo es que vives aquí? —soltó en un grito ahogado para que el ojo-rubí se separara y comenzara a negar lentamente con un aire comprensivo.

-Rai… _No_ puedo salir. –explicó para observar bien a Raimundo y tomarle de los hombros. –Mañana te irás, Clay vendrá y tal vez, después de él puedas visitarme. –trató de decir con dulzura.

-No me iré sin ti. —resopló para que se quitara las manos blancas de sus hombros. —Vine a rescatarte. Jack, estás en peligro, esa _cosa_ te va a comer. —advirtió el ojo-esmeralda con fuerza.

-¿ _Cosa_? —soltó en silencio haciendo que Raimundo desformara su expresión. — _Chase_ no es una cosa.

-Tienes que estar bromeando —soltó abriendo los ojos fuertemente. —, Jack, escúchame; este _Chase_ es un monstruo, va a comerte.

-¡Chase no es un monstruo! —gritó haciéndose para atrás.

-¡Deja de hacer esto difícil! —dijo el soldado para que tomara de nuevo la muñeca de Jack, pero ésta vez con más fuerza. — ¡Has de estar bajo un control para que creas que vivir aquí es genial! –gruñó mientras Jack suplicaba por ser soltado. – ¡Qué _Chase_ es _maravilloso_ , pero no lo es! –el albino comenzó a quejarse de dolor. – ¡Jack, es un demonio con quién vives!

-¡Suéltame! —gritó Jack jalando para si mismo, pero no sintió la lucha de parte de Rai, sino que de repente sintió un fuerte brazo rodear su cintura y alejarlo un poco mientras Raimundo gritó. Chase estaba parado entre los dos jóvenes, Rai estaba en el suelo a pocos metros de la puerta principal y Jack estaba junto al dragón, siendo acercado por su abrazo protector.

-Pensé que eras amigo de Jack. —escupió la bestia. — ¿Por qué tratas de forzarlo a algo que obviamente no quiere?

-¿ _Forzarlo_? —preguntó con indignación. —Eres tú quién lo tiene forzado.

Chase en seguida hizo una expresión de confusión ante el comentario, pero al sentirse más insultado que confuso se acercó al joven mostrando sus fauces y garras. — ¿Cómo te atreves? —escupió.

-¡No lo lastimes! —suplicó Jack al tomar el brazo verde del dragón. La bestia observó al albino con una expresión llena de impotencia, pero se volvió al soldado empujando a Jack suavemente.

-Yo me encargaré. –afirmó.

Y Jack confió.

El dragón, volviéndose a su invitado le habló. —Te ordeno que te vayas, tienes prohibido el volver. —sentenció.

-No me iré sin Jack. —refutó desenvainando su espada.

Chase parpadeo, volteo a ver al ojo-rubí que no dejaba de suplicar con la mirada, y de nuevo a la amenaza. —Te lo advierto –amenazó. –, retírate.

Raimundo no escuchó, se lanzó a la bestia. Pero, para alivio de Jack, la bestia no batalló en desviar a Rai y a guiarlo a fuera del palacio hasta el rosal sin herirle. El sol estaba empezando a salir entre las nueves. Al estar afuera, el soldado se decidió por solo atacar, y empezó a dar fuertes espadazos, que fácilmente eran bloqueados por las garras de Chase.

Uno tras otro, Raimundo comenzó a avanzar. Chase no podía herirle, no debía, si lo hacía, _Jack_...

Fue cuando Rai se dio cuenta que la bestia ni podía defenderse. Aprovechó y comenzó a rasgar los brazos de la bestia, y esta comenzó a gemir en dolor.

-¡Chase! —llamó Jack en el umbral de la puerta.

No podía salir, el sol.

Quería detenerlos, debía detenerlos.

Ante los espadazos la bestia en seguida comenzó a retroceder dándole ventaja al soldado. Jack comenzó a híperventilar mientras miraba a todas partes y entonces vio al cielo. Una nube bloqueó el sol al mismo tiempo en el que Chase tropezó dándole oportunidad y camino a la espada del soldado.

-¡No! —corrió Jack.

Para la sorpresa de Chase ni sintió dolor, sino que se congelo al ver a Jack delante suyo con los brazos extendidos, recibiendo el corte de la espada. Raimundo se dio cuenta muy tarde, no pudo detenerse y el corte fue perfecto.

Abrió la espalda blanca salpicando color carmín.

Raimundo tiró su espada al momento en el que Jack cayó de rodillas. — ¿P-por qué? Jack. ¿Por qué?

-Jack... —soltó la bestia viendo al joven que caía inconsciente. Se volvió a Raimundo. —Tú...

Rai comenzó hacerse para atrás. —Y-yo no-

-Pagarás por esto.... —gruñó el dragón tomando al albino en brazos para desaparecer en una sombra y dejar al soldado en el rosal. Helado ante la amenaza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esperen el siguiente =w=


	8. Color Carbón

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento la demora! ;A; Pero, aquí está el siguiente! OwO

Ashley se paró sorprendida frente a la reja negra destrozada. El lado noreste del palacio se encontraba completamente abierto. Como si el metal hubiera sido deformado a la fuerza.

Por ello, la joven entró al jardín con toda la libertad del mundo para entonces admirar las hermosas flores del rosal. De todos los colores, formas y tipos. Ashley estaba sorprendida. Jamás pensó en ver tantas flores juntas en un solo lugar, cuando de repente, algo blanco llamó su atención.

Un rosal completamente blanco, albino. La firma del _Máximo_.

Al darse cuenta que era exactamente lo que buscaba, no pudo evitar sonreír llena de satisfacción. Con actitud coqueta y picara, la rubia se acercó al rosal albino para admirarlo. De su pequeña bolsa, sacó una pequeña varilla de color negra. Resaltaba fuertemente al acercarla al rosal, pero era meramente inevitable. Aun así, Ashley la clavó en una de las ramas blancas. De manera automática, la varilla se tornó blanca, lo suficiente como para confundirse con una de las ramas del rosal.

Con eso, la joven se volteó para observar el palacio y entonces estiró los brazos.

-Bueno, esto a penas comienza. –musitó.

 

XXXXXX

 

El par de ojos rubíes se abrieron lenta y pesadamente para darse cuenta que estaba en su cama, un dolor terrible se sintió en su espalda, trató de ignorarlo para entonces sentir un peso sobre su mano izquierda llamando su atención.

Jack se volteó pesadamente para encontrarse con Chase, inmóvil, descansando su hocico sobre su mano. El joven no pudo evitar sonreír ante la imagen. Nunca había visto a Chase dormido, con tanta paz y lleno de tranquilidad. A tanta cercanía, Jack no resistió las ganas de acariciar la verde piel y sentirla con atención. No se sentía dura, pero tampoco era suave, era placentera al tacto.

De repente, los enormes ojos dorados se abrieron de golpe. Ambos se observaron en silencio para que entonces, Chase se alzara sorprendido.  

-¿Cómo te sientes? –preguntó en tono delicado.

Ante la pregunta, Jack trató de levantarse, pero se dio cuenta que no podía, y antes de que lo dijera, Chase ya le había regresado a que estuviera acostado. –N-no me puedo levantar….

-Lo sé. –contestó con dolor en la voz. –Te puse una medicina que no permitirá que te muevas en todo el día. Debes descansar, te lastimaste mucho. –explicó.

Fue en ese momento en el que Jack abrió los ojos con sorpresa. – ¿Raimundo? ¿Raimundo está bien?

Chase carraspeó ante la pregunta. –No tiene permitido entrar a mi palacio. Te hirió. –declaró.

Jack desvió la mirada un poco. –Sabes que no tenía malas intensiones. –le contestó.

Sin contestar, Chase se puso de rodillas para poder estar cerca del joven que descansaba.

-¿Te duele algo? –preguntó desviando el tema.

Jack suspiró. –Me duele la espalda. –contestó. Chase mostró dolor en su expresión para que en un suspiro descansara su cabeza en el colchón, a un lado de Jack.

-Lo lamento. –contestó con tono melancólico.

Jack abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Qué dices? Tú no tienes la culpa de nada. –dijo con intensión de enderezarse, pero no podía. –Chase…. –alzó la mano para acariciar el rostro de la bestia. El dragón se sorprendió. –Tú hiciste lo que te pedí, nada más.

-Aun así, dejé que te hicieran daño. –refutó.

-Chase –

Evitando que siguiera, el dragón se levantó con velocidad para que el joven se quedara en silencio.

-Te haré llevar tu comida y que te atiendan. –avisó dándole la espalda.

-¿Y tú qué harás? –preguntó.

-Tengo algo qué hacer. –declaró para que desapareciera en una sombra.

 

XXXXXX

 

Para cuando se dio cuenta, Chase se encontraba frente a la puerta bloqueada por los _lúpulos_. No sabía exactamente qué hacer ahí, o probablemente sí lo hacía y no estaba seguro de que fuera buena idea.

¿Cuál podría ser la solución a esto? Lo primero, sería encontrar la solución a la maldición de Jack. _Eso_ era lo primero que tenía qué hacer.

¿Cómo era que Jack pudo venir, en primer lugar?

 _Por su maestro._ –se contestó mentalmente. 

-Pero, no fue él quién lo trajo aquí. –aclaró refunfuñando sin quitar la vista de la puerta bloqueada.

 _No, Jack vino solo._ –musitó.

¿Y Cómo? –exigió saber.

_La rosa albina._

Chase tomó aire. ¡Pero, claro! Esa tenía que ser la respuesta. Esa fue la cura para Jack, entonces, tal vez, podría volver a serla, pero ¿cómo se la dio? El dragón desvió la mirada y soltó un bufido. –Se lo preguntaré a Jack más tarde. –aseguró para encaminarse al rosal albino que sabía perfectamente en dónde estaba.

No podía evitar el ir más rápido, la emoción corría por sus venas con tan solo la idea, de que Jack pronto estaría mejor. Al pasar por los pasillos con tanta fuerza, los felinos se dieron cuenta de ello y en seguida observaron a su señor recorrer el lugar con velocidad.

Las escaleras temblaban y los vidrios vibraban de la fuerza, hasta que llegó a la puerta que daba para afuera. El dragón se detuvo respirando con fuerza, puesto no quería llegar a tirar la puerta. Se calmó y a tan solo dar un paso las puertas se abrieron de golpe revelando las hermosas flores que le esperaban. Ya con pasos más tranquilos y serenos, la bestia se adentró en el rosal pasando la mirada por las plantas cómo si estuviera buscando un libro qué leer.

 Paso por las flores que le había enseñado a Jack, otras muy bellas que soñó enseñarlas antes. Al pasar por los Lúpulos, pudo sentir un cosquilleo eléctrico, debería tener más cuidado la próxima vez. Hasta que entonces, llegó al rosal que buscaba. El albino.

Chase le observó con orgullo, orgullo por la idea que tuvo de que fuera aplicado una vez más para Jack, orgullo porque esas flores eran suyas y podía usar cuantas quisiera sin detenerse.

La vida de Jack estaría solucionada entonces.

Relajado tomó delicadamente una de las rosas blancas y la arrancó del rosal. Con intensiones para irse, el dragón se detuvo abruptamente cuando la flor se tornó negra. Negra como el carbón para comenzar a agrietarse entre sus garras y se deslizarse como polvo entre sus manos.

Chase no se inmutó ni un centímetro. Su mente estaba completamente en blanco ante la escena que acaba de tener. Eso jamás le había sucedido, jamás.

Se volteó entonces para volver a tomar otra rosa del arbusto blanco.

Volvió a pasar lo mismo.

Y otra vez.

Y otra vez.

Y otra vez hasta que Chase sintió el impulso de arrancar por completó la plana blanca, pero su cuerpo se detuvo automáticamente, no podía hacerlo. No podía matar tierra santa.

Ceniza alrededor se sus pies olía a rosas y el arbusto en frente parecía que las estaba haciendo volver a crecer. Chase comenzó a gruñir ante su impotencia, y se volteó a cielo para soltar un rugido tan fuerte, que el palacio tembló y todos los animales del monte se escondieron del depredador. Cualquier otro ser vivo cerca sintió un escalofrío en su espalda, tan fuerte, que era sencillo confundirlo con el miedo.

-¿POR QUÉ? –exigió saber la bestia. – ¿POR QUÉ NO PUEDO TOMAR DE TUS PLANTAS? –le rugió al cielo. – ¡LAS CUIDÉ, PROTEGÍ Y MULTIPLIQUÉ! –afirmó golpeando la tierra de aun  lado suyo para hacerla rebotar ante su fuerza. – ¿Por qué… por qué ya no soy digno de ellas? –preguntó cayendo de rodillas, impotente, por primera vez en su larga existencia.

 

XXXXXX

 

Ashley se encontraba detrás de otros arbustos siendo espectadora de todo lo que acaba de pasar ahí. Nunca había sentido tanto miedo, y al ver a la bestia rugir de ira, simplemente le hizo temblar, y más, al darse cuenta que realmente una bestia vivía en este palacio.

-Los rumores eran ciertos. –soltó sorprendida. Aun su sorpresa, no perdió la atención que le tenía a la planta de color blanco, se encontraba en buen estado, sin contar la cantidad de flores que perdió, y que pronto crecerían.

La joven no se movió de su lugar, observó como la bestia gruñía y parecía jurarle muerte a alguien, esperó. Y esperó, hasta que el dragón al fin se dio la vuelta.

Con la bestia de espaldas, la joven lo tomó cómo oportunidad para acercarse al palacio y entonces esconderse nuevamente. Cuando la puerta se cerró revelando su soledad, ella se reveló y esperó para entrar por esa misma puerta.

 

XXXXXX

 

Jack observó la ventana pintada de negro con suma preocupación. No estaba seguro de lo que estaba pasando, pero de lo que sí estaba seguro era que ese rugido le pertenecía a Chase, puesto ya lo había escuchado antes.

¿Estará molesto? ¿Algo le habrá pasado?

No podía contestarse esas preguntas, en primer lugar porque ni podía levantarse, sin importar de cuanto esfuerzo hacía, se lastimaba aun más.

En segundo, porque Chase le había pedido que descansara. No había hecho otra cosa más que cuidarle, por ello no le encontró razón para desobedecerle de la nada, además, recordando que no podía levantarse, esa idea se había vuelto inútil.

En su silencio, el joven se decidió por observar el techo oscurecido dejando la venta en paz. Extrañaba el color blanco del mármol que se veía perfectamente con la luz del día. Nunca se había dado cuenta de que la oscuridad podría volverse su enemiga de esa manera.

Una vez que conoces la luz, los ojos no se vuelven acostumbrar a la oscuridad. Y apenas se había dado cuenta de ello. Para cuando se percató, lágrimas se deslizaban de sus ojos hasta empapar su almohada.

-Maldita maldición. –condenó cerrando los ojos lleno de pena y dolor.

 

XXXXXX

 

Chase estaba que se volvería loco. No encontraba ninguna respuesta entre sus libros. Cada vez que uno resultaba inútil, terminaba volando por la ventana. A cada minuto se estaba haciendo aun más agresivo ante lo que estaba sucediendo, cuando la puerta de su estudio se abrió de pronto.

-¿Amo? –preguntó Béatrice. Entrando silenciosamente y acercándose a la bestia. – ¿Qué es lo que tiene?

-Las rosas se pudren a mi tacto. –explicó sin verla alzando sus garras para que ella las viera bien.

La pantera parpadeó incrédula. –Eso es ridículo, eso jamás había pasado.

Al escucharle, el dragón en seguida se tiró al suelo con posición perezosa de animal. –Pues sucedió. –escupió. –Y esa pudo ser la única oportunidad de ayudar a Jack. –murmuró en desdicha.

La pantera frunció el ceño ante el comentario mientras bajaba la mirada, extrañada porque lo que se supone que había sucedido. – ¿Y si no es usted quién va por la rosa? –preguntó para que al instante Chase alzara la cabeza sin decir nada.

Béatrice asintió. – ¿Cuántas y cuales traigo?

Chase lo pensó tan solo un poco. –Trae dos rosas albinas. –ordenó.

Y la pantera fue.

Béatrice fue con toda la velocidad posible hasta que al llegar al pasillo principal del segundo piso se detuvo abruptamente para pasear la mirada por todos lados.

-¿Quién anda ahí? –exigió saber. El olor que pudo probar, no era uno habitual. Cómo era de esperarse, la pantera estaba lista para defenderse al pasar por el pasillo sumergido en la oscuridad, lentamente, concentró su visión justo al frente. Su oído estaba listo para cualquier cosa, puesto sus instintos no dejaban de decir que algo no andaba bien, y lo hacían a gritos.

La pantera se acercó hasta que lo sintió justo en frente, ahí estaba y no dudó en atacar. El problema fue cuando Béatrice se encontró golpeada en respuesta de haber mordido a lo que parecía ser un tobillo. El golpe había sido los suficientemente fuerte para hacerla soltar a quién sea que haya sido, pero notoriamente era mujer. No había hombre que soltara un alarido tan agudo.

Al darse cuenta de que ahora se encontraba sola, el primer instinto de Béatrice fue ir tras esa persona, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, el recuerdo de la orden que había recibido de Chase era aun más fuerte que sus instintos.

Decidió continuar con su tarea.

Al llegar al jardín, lo fue en seguida al rosal albino, que le había mencionado su señor, y ¿cómo no saber cuál es?

Lista para regresarse, arrancó una rosa con los colmillos, la acomodó en su hocico para inclinarse y tomar otra, pero no pudo evitar detenerse abruptamente para comenzar a escupir algo parecido al carbón pulverizado. La pantera se quedó helada en su lugar. Volvió a arrancar otra rosa.

Volvió a pasar lo mismo.

Y otra vez.

Y otra vez.

Y una vez más.

Ante esto, la pantera estaba que se quería volver loca, pero al recuperar la cordura, se llenó de energía y se regresó al palacio con todo su pesar para darle la mala noticia a su señor.

Esto no estaba saliendo nada bien.

 

XXXXXX

 

Ashley se encontraba en la entrada del tercer piso, su tobillo había comenzado a sangrar por la mordida que había recibido de la nada.

Estaba segura que sino se hubiera defendido, hubiera perdido su tobillo, o peor, estaría perdida.

Se vendó la herida importándole poco que había manchado la hermosa alfombra y se encaminó para entrar al siguiente piso, el tercero.

Para cuando abrió la enorme puerta con sumo cuidado se sorprendió que en el pasillo oscuro no había ni una sola vela encendida. La oscuridad era total.

-¿Cómo es que viven así? –soltó en voz ahogada para no hablar fuerte. Continuó por los pasillos de la manera más cuidadosa

Todas las puertas estaban cerradas, y no había señal de alguna luz. Ashley se vio tentada el encender una vela para poder guiarse, pero eso aumentaría el riesgo de ser encontrada, o el riesgo de ser mordida aumentaría un poco más de la mitad. No había de otra manera más que acostumbrar sus ojos a la plena oscuridad.

… Que por cierto, parecía no hacerlo de todos modos.

Para el momento en el que la joven estaba por darse por vencida y comenzar a guiarse por las paredes, vio una luz.

Una luz de tono anaranjado que salía por debajo de una puerta. Lo primero qué pensó Ashley, fue que probablemente encontró lo que estaba buscando, lo segundo fue que era terriblemente posible de que estuviera completa y severamente equivocada.

La joven tragó duro para acercase a la puerta y tomar la perilla suavemente para darse cuenta que efectivamente estaba abierta.

Abrió la puerta suavemente.

Tomó toda la precaución de que no estuviera haciendo el mínimo ruido, cuando se dio cuenta que era la habitación de alguien. Hermosa, ha decir verdad. Sin embargo, no se pudo apreciar del todo, puesto las ventanas estaban pintadas de negro, y lo único que iluminaba el lugar eran las velas y el enorme candelabro del lugar.  Simplemente la luz no era suficiente para tan grande lugar.

Aun así, Ashley se adentró para verificar en dónde estaba, cuando se detuvo rígidamente al ver una enorme cama pegada a la pared, con alguien ahí. Quién sea que estaba reposando, parecía estar placidamente dormido, por eso, la joven se acercó para encontrar a un joven de cabellos blancos y piel de leche completamente dormido.

Ashley parpadeó.

 _¡Es Jackson!_ –alzó las manos en forma de victoria. En seguida, la joven se detuvo a pensar. Si la habitación estaba así de oscura, eso quería decir que la maldición del príncipe aun estaba latente, y probablemente peor, tendría que esperar hasta en la noche.

En un suspiro, Ashley tenía que esperar.

Aun así, eso no significaba que no pudiera hacer otras cosas, millones de ideas le vinieron a la mente, cuando de repente se pudo escuchar un rugido penetrador, hacía los vidrios de las ventanas temblar, a los candelabros balancearse como péndulos. Fue muy fuerte y sobre todo aterrador.

Ashley no encontró hacer otra cosa más el taparse las orejas del espantoso ruido que probablemente rompería las ventanas de su intensidad. De repente volteó a ver a Jack, aun dormido.

 _¿Cómo no despertarse con ese ruido?_ –se preguntó  sorprendida. – _Que raro es, su Alteza._ –escupió viendo al joven.

 

XXXXXX

 

Béatrice mantenía las orejas bajas y la cola entre las patas, las demás bestias habían decidido quedarse detrás de la puerta por el miedo. Hace ya mucho tiempo en el que no veían a su amo poner de esa manera tan hostil.

Aun así, el dragón no les lastimó, o atacó. Lo que sí hizo fue rugir y patalear, tirar algunas cosas y entonces… nada. Nada, eso era lo que más les aterraba. Que su amo se quedara en _nada_.

Un tigre se acercó para estar a lado de Béatrice. –Amo… ¿Y si usa magia blanca? Podría curarlo. –soltó despacio.

El dragón entonces negó con la cabeza con desdén. –No funcionará. –afirmó viendo sus garras recordando las flores desvaneciéndose entre los dedos. La habitación se quedó en silencio sepulcral para que entonces el dragón se encaminara a la puerta con fuerza, luego se regresara con un a expresión de no estar seguro, pero entonces negó fuertemente para regresarse a la salida del lugar.

-¿Amo? –llamó un león.

-No me sigan. –ordenó con fuerza y todos se hicieron para atrás.

El dragón se fue hasta el otro lado del piso para encontrarse de nuevo dónde estaba la puerta bloqueada por los _Lúpulos_. Al momento de acercase, en seguida las plantas le rechazaron con fuerza empujándole hasta que chocara contra la pared. La bestia se levantó aturdido por el golpe para que entonces mostrara sus garras y las apuñalara en la enredadera.

El ataque fue instantáneo. El dragón estaba siendo electrocutado sin piedad mientras aun parecía estar arrancando las plantas de la puerta. Mientras Chase rugía por necesidad de fuerza, no soltó la enredadera para que la defensa aumentara su fuerza.

De repente, algo se reventó. La defensa cesó y Chase cayó de rodillas con las enredaderas muertas en sus manos.

El olor a quemado impregnó el pasillo, pero al dragón no le importó, en seguida se sacudió como si estuviese mojado, no quemado. Sus escamas regresaron a ser brillantes en un instante.

Cuando entró en propia razón, lanzó las plantas muertas como si fuesen basura y se detuvo justo enfrente de la puerta que emanaba energía oscura.

Chase mostró sus colmillos de mero instinto.

Las puertas se abrieron solas para mostrar el su viejo despacho completamente destrozado. Las paredes estaban negras y rasgadas por completo. Los instintos de Chase no dejaban de anunciar que había peligro dentro de ese lugar, se adentró en contra de toda su voluntad.

Las puertas se cerraron en su espalda.

Chase se quedó muy rígido esperando cualquier cosa.

El pentagrama aun estaba tallado en el mármol y los sacrificios aun estaban derretidos, y de alguna manera, fresco. Le dio asco.

Tomó aire para entonces pararse firmemente y listo.

- _Hannibal Roy Bean_. –llamó para que de manera automática, el pentagrama se encendiera de un rojo extremadamente vivo y el mismo vapor rojo apareciera y se uniera en el centro.

- _No pensé que me llamaras tan pronto, muchacho._ –resonó la voz al borde de la carcajada. – _¿Decidiste darme al joven para cumplir tu deseo?_

-¡Por supuesto que no! –gruñó el dragón. –Vine a pedir otra cosa.

-¿ _Oh_?

-Jack –comenzó Chase pero fue interrumpido por una risotada.

- _¿Se llama Jack?_ –preguntó divertido. Chase no contestó, el vapor comenzaba a tomar mejor forma y por un momento pareció que le observaba. – _Ah, ya veo. Le aprecias._ –declaró.

Chase volvió a gruñir, pero esta vez parecía aun más desafiante.

- _Muy bien, sigue, por favor._

El dragón asintió.

-Jack está maldito. –soltó directamente.

- _Por supuesto._ –aceptó el demonio. – _Desde que lo vi me di cuenta._

Chase abrió los ojos. –Y aun así te atreviste a pedirlo.

Hannibal soltó una risa. – _Maldito o no, no cambia su esencia._ –explicó para que el dragón asintiera de acuerdo. – _Supongo que lo que quieres es que le quite su maldición, ¿me equivoco?_

-No, es verdad. –dijo firmemente para que el demonio comenzara a reírse con emoción.

- _¡Lo sabía!_ –tomó aire. – _¿Estás dispuesto a pagar lo que sea?_

-Lo que sea. –aceptó.

- _¡Muy bien!_ –soltó para que apareciera un contrato frente a Chase. – _El trato es, curo a al pequeño Jackie y tú empiezas a trabajar para mí por siempre, ¿te parece?_

Chase volteó a ver a Hannibal para entonces ver rápidamente el contrato que flotaba a la altura de su cuello.

Se hizo para atrás.

-¿Cómo sé que no me engañarás y te llevarás a Jack al hacerme tu esclavo? –escupió mostrando sus fauces.

Hannibal soltó un suspiró bastante cansado. – _Muy bien, muy bien._ –soltó con desden para que contrato se moviera solo para mostrar una sección explicando los pasos. – _Para curar al joven Jackie, se debe de hacer por medio de un ritual, en el cuál se le debe de extraer la causa de su maldijo._ –explicó en voz alta mientras Chase leía atentamente.

Entonces las hojas se comenzaron a mover de nuevo para entonces mostrar una lista de cláusulas. – _Cláusula número uno_ –comenzó. – _, si llegará a pasarle algo al pequeño Jackie, no hay trato y yo debo pagar por las demandas, en este caso por Jackie._ –decía exactamente así. – _Cláusula número dos, si el ritual llegara a fallar, cosa que sé que no pasará, el contrato queda anulado y yo debo pagar por las demandas, al igual que en la primera cláusula._ –Chase no dijo nada, simplemente leyó al pie de la letra junto con él. _–Cláusula número tres, al terminar el ritual, el pequeño Jackie es libre de vivir su vida como le plazca._ –el dragón asintió bastante de acuerdo con esa cláusula. – _Cláusula número cuatro y última._ –rió. – _Si la maldición llegará a regresar, hay permiso de repetir el ritual sin pago alguno._

Al terminar de leer, el dragón entonces se hizo para atrás pensándolo atentamente.

- _¿Te parece justo?_ –preguntó en tono carismático.

Chase no contestó, Hannibal comenzaba a impacientarse.

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que me pagarías si algo le llegara a pasar a Jack? –exigió saber.

Hannibal hizo un ademán sacándole importancia. – _Bueno, siendo tú un dragón, el equivalente de pago qué darte seria…._ –soltó para que apareciera un libro justo a lado de del vapor que era Hannibal. – _Oh, que me devores._ –soltó en tono sorprendido para que el libro desapareciera al instante. – _Bueno. ¿Te parece justo?_

Chase mostró sus fauces en forma de una sonrisa. –Por supuesto.

- _¡Magnifico!_ –soltó complacido y el contrato se fue a la última página dónde estaba el espacio para el acuerdo. – _Firma aquí y comenzaremos el ritual tan pronto cómo sea posible._

Al ver que tenía que firmar, el dragón observó sus garras y luego al papel. –Uh, no puedo escribir.

Hannibal soltó una carcajada. – _Hazlo con tu garra índice._

Chase asintió para que comenzara a escribir su nombre. Se escribió perfectamente.

- _¡Ah-ah-ah!_ –soltó el demonio para aparecer detrás del dragón. – _Tu nombre completo._

Chase no contestó, sino que se volteó a ver al vapor que parecía estar tomando forma física y se le veía una espantosa sonrisa amarilla.

- _Sí, Chase, sé que eso no es solo tu nombre. Dame tu nombre completo, o no hay trato._ –exigió para que el dragón gruñera y se volteara al papel y escribió su apellido.

_Chase Young._

Hannibal entonces se rió satisfecho y el contrato se enrolló para desaparecer.

- _¡Trae al muchacho!_ –ordenó. – _¡Entre más rápido lo hagamos mejor!_ –declaró para que de repente la habitación se iluminara y el dragón se encontrara solo.

Chase parpadeó velozmente para acostumbrarse a la luz. Tomó aire.

_Jack._

Tenía que ir pronto por Jack para que curara de una vez.

Chase salió de la habitación cómo una tormenta para que las puertas de madera se azotaran y se volvieran a cerrar solas.

Cuando el pasillo se quedó vacío de las sombras salió Ashley con la cara pálida del impacto.

-S-son demonios. –declaró mientras tomaba aire. Al momento de tranquilizarse, se volteó a ver la puerta cerrada y entonces sonrió. –Pero, suena interesante.

 

XXXXXX

 

Jack, de manera automática tomó fuertemente los nudillos que estaban pegados en su mejilla, entonces abrió los ojos tranquilamente al sentir una suave caricia.

Era Chase, se veía tan tranquilo y seguro, como debía dé. Jack sonrió contento.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –preguntó el dragón.

-Mejor. –aseguró levantando el brazo. –Puedo moverme.

Chase asintió. –Eso quiere decir que la medicina hizo su función. –soltó complacido. – ¿Puedes levantarte? –preguntó ayudándole a sentarse.

-E-eso creo. –soltó.

Chase entonces le ayudó a salirse de la cama y a ponerse de pie. Jack no entendía precisamente a dónde iban, pero sabía que estaría bien. Chase le llevaba con cuidado, le sostenía de la cintura con una de sus enormes manos y no le soltaba la mano. Jack llegó a pensar que realmente podría estar ciego. Estaba teniendo a tener sentido.

Llegaron al segundo piso, y pasaron de largo su nuevo despacho, para que Jack se diera cuenta de los lúpulos que estaba destrozados en el suelo.

-¿Qué pasó aquí? –preguntó sorprendido.

-No te preocupes. –soltó Chase sin verle para que abriera la puerta.

La habitación estaba iluminada, pero por el enorme candelabro que colgaba del centro del techo. Sin embargo, Jack no lo notó, lo que no podía dejar de ver, era el pentagrama tallado por lo que parecían haber sido garras, realmente estaba preocupado.

Chase no le soltó ni un segundo, y le acercó un poco en actitud protectora para que de repente pronunciara el nombre.

-Hannibal. –llamó.

En menos de un segundo, el pentagrama se pintó de rojo brillante, Jack no pudo evitar estrechar el brazo de Chase ante el susto. El vapor rojo volvió aparecer para que se uniera y para sorpresa del dragón y sobre todo de Jack, empezara a materializarse adquiriendo una fea apariencia llena de arrugas.

- _Tú debes de ser Jackie._ –saludó el demonio.

-Chase…. –soltó el joven sin quitarle la vista a Hannibal.

-No te preocupes –pidió Chase. –, no dejaré que te haga daño.

- _¡Sí, todo saldrá bien!_ –aseguró Hannibal. – _Estoy aquí para ayudarte._

-¿Ayudarme?

- _¡Sí!_ –dijo para entonces voltearse al pentagrama. – _Por favor, párate en el centro._

El joven no contestó, en seguida se volteó a ver al dragón que estaba justo detrás de él para que Chase asintiera y le tomara la mano.

-Todo estará bien. –aseguró. Chase realmente cuidaba de él, no había hecho otra cosa que no fuera por su bien. El joven sintió el calor subirse al rostro.

Y Jack confió.

Al momento que Jack avanzó al centro, Ashley lo observaba desde la puerta, ocupa en la oscuridad.

Chase se acercó al demonio entonces. –Si algo le pasa….

- _¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé! –_ le interrumpió Hannibal bastante sonriente. – _Todo estará bien, mi puntería es perfecta._

-¿Puntería? –soltó Chase mostrando sus fauces.

Hannibal rió. – _No te preocupes, es un disparo que debe ser exacto._

-¿En dónde exactamente? –preguntó en tono desafiante.

Hannibal hizo un ademán restándole importancia. – _El centro de su maldición está en su estómago. Pero no te preocupes, nada le pasará._

-¿Qué pasa sino le das dónde debe dé? –preguntó preocupado.

El demonio desvió la mirada. – _Nada bueno._ –aseguró. – _Pero, yo nunca fallo._

Chase no contestó y se volteó a ver a Jack que solo le esperaba con actitud nerviosa, pero confiada. Jack realmente confiaba en él.

-Muy bien. –soltó. –Más te vale que no falles. –gruñó.

El demonio se rió para que se pusiera en posición y le pidiera a Jack que no se preocupara, que todo estaría bien. El joven asintió viendo a Chase.

El dragón no le quitaba la vista de encima.

Cuando el pentagrama se iluminó de blanco, Hannibal comenzó a pronunciar el conjuro.

Ashley no les quitó la vista de encima, al acercarse un poco a la puerta, se encontró con un corazón de lúpulo. La joven sonrió.

Una luz roja apareció entre los tentáculos de Hannibal para mostrar hacia dónde iba a disparar. Jack vio que a su estómago, tomó aire ansioso.

Cuando estaba a punto de dispara, Ashley entonces tomó el corazón de lúpulo para lanzarlo y le diera al demonio en la cabeza para que le diera un fuerte descarga y le disparara el rayo a Jack de la sorpresa.

La luz roja le atravesó el pecho, sin hacer ninguna herida, pero al momento en el que se llevó las manos a su pecho, cayó de rodillas, para que la bestia apareciera al segundo a lado suyo. Hannibal entonces hizo una expresión de horror para que Ashley se felicitara por su victoria. Al momento en el que la luz roja se desvaneció, el pentagrama se apagó y de la pared que había sido golpeada por el rayo, salió un rubí del tamaño de una manzana que rebotó en el piso. Nadie se dio cuenta.

-¿Jack? —soltó el dragón mientras lo sujetaba. El cabello blanco de Jack de repente había comenzado a tomar color desde su raíz, los cabellos de plata empezaron a transformarse en un rojo brillante, de rubí, cómo el de sus ojos, cómo el de la piedra a lado de la pared.

El dragón se congeló ante la imagen mientras le sostenía en brazos. Jack se empezó a ver cansado, muy cansado. Sus párpados caían y entonces soltó una hermosa sonrisa. Chase nunca había visto una sonrisa más bella.

 -Chase.... —soltó.

-No te esfuerces. —le rogó la bestia mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con delicadeza.

-Tengo frío. —dijo en un tono lleno de dolor que hizo a la bestia casi morir por dentro.

-Todo estará bien. —prometió. —Pronto estarás bien, te llevaré al rosal y te enseñaré todas y cada una de mis flores, y tendrás las que quieras, todas. —le dijo entonces, lleno de emoción, confundido, no le gustaba lo que estaba viendo.

-Chase.... —comenzó mientras empezaba a llorar. — _Yo también_ , yo también quiero estar contigo, quiero abrazarte, tocarte, besarte y hasta dormir contigo, Chase, yo también te amo. —confesó con lágrimas derramándose por sus mejillas y haciendo que un latido rebotara en el pecho de la bestia. Nunca en su vida pensó en escuchar esas palabras llenas de ese sentimiento.

 -Jack.... —soltó el dragón sin aire. Sonriente y entre lágrimas, el ahora pelirrojo le observó durante un momento, sus ojos decían que estaban llenos de amor mientras se cerraban lentamente. —No, Jack, no te duermas. —suplicó al soltar un gemido de animal.

-Estoy muy cansado, Chase. —contestó.

-Jack, no... Te lo ordeno. No puedes desobedecerme... —escupió viéndolo dormir. El joven ya no contestó, la bestia lo observó durante unos segundos para que su hocico comenzara a temblar, sus ojos empezaran a parpadear con velocidad, dejando las lagrimas irse y deslizarse, empezó a mostrar sus duras fauces, y de repente, soltó un gemido que empezaba a convertirse en un rugido que partía el lugar mientras su garganta se estiraba al alzar la cabeza viendo al cielo. Las paredes de mármol se oscurecieron, los pilares se agrietaron, y los cuadros se borraron, y el palacio entero se oscureció y se congeló. El corazón de la bestia se rompió.


	9. La Bruja y el General

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muuuy buenas! :D
> 
> Pues, sí. Estoy viva y coleando... Ah, ¿por dónde empiezo? Pues, hace un año, entré a la universidad, y he estado en friega... y depués de que entré a un lugar dónde no conocía a nadie y que es bastante exigente... Me deprimí un poco. Sin embargo, continué dibujando debido a que estoy estudiando Animación y Arte Digital... pero el escribir ya no me venía del alma, y mucho menos cuando estaba sientiendome sola y deprimida...
> 
> Después de un tiempo, y acabando mi segundo semestre, me sentí con ganas de continuar y les hice el capitulo 9 de este fic! :D ¡Así es, no me he olvidado de ustedes! ¿Cómo podría?
> 
> He extrañado mucho escribir de esta manera, y más porque es algo que me relaja mucho. Espero que me puedan perdonar, pero no me sentía del todo bien. Ahora, creo que ya estoy mejor y trataré de seguir actualizando. Pero, debido a ya estoy estudiando, no seré constante. ¿Está bien?
> 
> Bueno, basta de mi, les dejo el capitulo. Disfrútentlo. :)

Los estudiantes del Monasterio Xiaolin se quedaron helados ante la imagen del cielo sobre palacio oscurecerse, de las paredes agrietarse y de cómo las rejas negras se retorcían. Clay, al notar que ahora podía avanzar, se tomó la libertad de de pasar las rejas negras y llegar a dónde su compañero.

-¡Ey! ¿Estás bien? –le preguntó hasta llegar al soldado.

El joven entonces se volteó a verle, con una expresión de horror. –Jack está…. –no pudo terminar, Clay al escucharle, comprendió.

-Hay que irnos. –le dijo el rubio. –Tenemos que irnos. _Tenemos_ que ver al Maestro Fung.

Bajaron los más rápido que pudieron de la montaña, para llegar meramente al anochecer. Por más que Raimundo lo hubiera querido, no pasaron hasta el cuartel del general Guan, sino que Clay le arrastró hasta el monasterio y pidió ver a Fung urgentemente.

Cuando el Monje los recibió, no supo qué pensar. Raimundo no habló, ni una palabra, ni un suspiro. Solo observaba el vacío con desden. Clay en cambio, contó todo lo que vio, cómo lo vio y todo lo que escuchó.

Lo primero que Fung pensó, fue que algo malo realmente debió de suceder para que el palacio perdiera su brillo de esa manera tan fuerte.

Con eso en mente, le pidió a sus estudiantes que descansaran mientras él meditaría al respecto.

Con la completa oscuridad del pueblo, el monje Fung comenzó a caminar para tomar aire y pensar las cosas claramente. Necesitaba una idea diferente, y probablemente el corazón para hablar con la pareja Spicer.

Soltó un suspiro pesado mientras pasaba frente a la posada más cara del lugar, cuando la puerta se abrió. Por supuesto, el monje lo ignoró hasta que escuchó una voz familiar.

-¿Fung?

El mencionado se volteó a la dirección de la voz para encontrarse con la bruja Wuya. La mujer se veía más bella que nunca. Con un vestido de noche de le hacía resaltar sus ojos. Se veía nuevo.

-¿Qué haces solo por aquí, en la noche? –preguntó en un tono preocupado. Tono, que Fung sabía que era falso.

El monje no tuvo oportunidad de contestar, puesto la puerta de la posada volvió abrirse dejando ver al general Guan que se acercó en seguida a la mujer.

-General Guan. –saludó para llamarle la atención.

El militar hizo una expresión de sorpresa al ver al dueño del monasterio a tan altas horas de la noche.

-¡Fung! –saludó para tomarle el hombro con una mano. – ¿Nos quieres acompañar a cenar? –preguntó de buen humor.

En seguida el hombre negó con la cabeza para ver al general. –Hay algo que me gustaría hablar contigo. –soltó.

Guan parpadeó. – ¿De qué se trata?

Wuya no le quitó la vista de encima al monje, pero este estaba concentrado en Guan.

-Raimundo volvió del palacio. –musitó sin más.

Guan tomó aire ante la noticia. – ¿Y cómo está?

Fung se encogió de hombros.

Ante eso, el general se volteó a la mujer para tomarle de las manos.

-Necesito irme, ¿podremos cenar otra noche? –preguntó con desden.

-Oh –soltó Wuya con una mueca. –, por supuesto. Solo espero que todo esté bien.

-Claro que sí. –aseguró para tomar a Fung del brazo y alejarse de Wuya. – ¿Qué es lo que te dijeron? –preguntó mientras caminaba con Fung.

-La bestia sí existe. –aseguró sin verle.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                          

 

XXXXXX

 

En la plena oscuridad, Chase sostuvo a Jack cerca de su pecho. Se sentía tan frío. La bestia nunca se había sentido sin nada. Tomando aire, separó a Jack para poder verle bien. Su rostro mostraba el estar profundamente dormido, tan tranquilo…. Alarmante, llevó su oído al pecho del joven para que el silencio le estuviera torturando de la   manera más lenta y dolorosa posible. Hasta que escuchó un latido.

Chase suspiró como nunca antes lo había hecho.

_Gracias al Máximo_. –pensó acariciando la mejilla de Jack suavemente.

Delicadamente, Chase colocó al joven en el suelo para que cuando tuviera sus manos libres, con cuidado le quitara el cabello del rostro. Quería verle bien.

Hannibal, al ver que el dragón estaba enfocado en el suelo, se deslizó para irse a la puerta, tenía que estar lejos de ese cuarto lo más pronto posible. Cuando estuvo cerca de la puerta, una silla medio rota se estampó contra la pared. Estuvo a muy poco de aplastarle. El demonio se volteó a ver a Chase, que le fulminaba con ojos rojos.

-¿A _dónde_ crees que vas? –preguntó el dragón con voz rasposa. El demonio se pegó a la pared.

- _Young_. –soltó en una risa. – _Sabes que esto no fue culpa mía_. –aseguró asintiendo.

-¿Ah, no? –soltó la bestia mostrando sus fauces. – ¿No dijiste que tú _nunca_ fallabas? –comenzó acercar al demonio. – ¿Qué tu puntería era _perfecta_? –remató con fuerza mientras hacía temblar el mármol. – ¿No fueron esas tus exactas palabras?

-¡ _No fue mi culpa_! –contestó el demonio para subir por la pared. – ¡ _Algo me golpeó!_ –se sostuvo en el techo para alejarse de Chase. – ¡ _Me han saboteado!_

-¡NO ME IMPORTA TUS ESTÚPIDAS ESCUSAS! –rugió el dragón para golpear la pared y hacerla temblar con fuerza. La suficiente para provocar que se agrietara hasta el techo y tirara al demonio cerca de Jack. – ¡PAGARÁS TU FALTA!

El demonio se incorporó para voltear a todos lados y entonces se posara justo a un lado de Jack.

La bestia se detuvo abruptamente.

- _Sabes que no fue mi culpa…._ –soltó el demonio acercando un tentáculo al joven.

-No creas que te dejaré ir así como así. –refutó Chase.

- _No tienes opción._

El dragón no contestó.

En seguida pasó su mirada a Jack, tan vulnerable.

El demonio comenzó a sonreír al darse cuenta que estaba en el lugar más seguro de todo el palacio. En el lugar dónde el dragón jamás podría tocarle.

Chase mostró sus fauces, estaba frenético, pero ninguna parte de su cuerpo deseaba moverse porque era Jack el que estaba en frente de él, delante de Hannibal.

- _Ya se acabaron las ganas de matarme, ¿eh?_ –soltó el demonio para mostrar su expresión de burla mientras se acomodaba a lado del joven. Chase soltó un gruñido parecido a un rugido.

-Vas a pagar por esto. –declaró la bestia apuntándole con la garra negra.

- _Pero, no ahora_. –soltó el demonio para acariciar la mejilla blanca de Jack.

Fue en ese momento en el que Chase ya no pudo pensar más. No pensó más, no veía más, y tampoco sentía nada más. Lo único que sabía era que todo su ser estaba ahogado con la ira y la posesión. Cuando fue capaz de ver, de oír y de escuchar, fue cuando ya tenía a Hannibal en sus manos.

En seguida, la bestia se volteó a ver a Jack, que estaba acostado detrás de él. Estaba exactamente igual a como lo dejó. Ni un pelo fuera de lugar…. Como debe dé.

-¿En qué estábamos? –preguntó el dragón al volverse al demonio que le veía fijamente con una expresión de horror. Con fuerza estampó al demonio en el suelo, al verlo así, repentinamente le dio hambre.

 

XXXXXX

 

Wuya se había sentado en su confortable sillón de la mansión en la que se estaba quedando. El lugar era bastante elegante y acogedor, aun así, la mujer no lo sentía de esa manera por las siguientes razones; estaba sola, y frustrada.

Quién se supone que la acompañaría sería Guan, pero se fue con Fung a sabrá dónde la noche anterior.

Fue entonces que recordó que Ashley tendría que haber vuelto hace un día, y el que no lo haya hecho significaban dos posibles cosas. La primera es que algo muy bueno sucedió, o murió por su ineptitud… si ese era el caso, Wuya tendría que ir al palacio ella misma para verificar las teorías.

Cuando al fin la bruja ya tenía idea de qué hacer, las puertas de la habitación se abrieron dejando a Guan pasar con el rostro pálido.

-Guan. –soltó la mujer para ir con él. – ¿Qué tienes?

El general negó con la cabeza entonces. –Realmente hay una bestia en el palacio abandonado. –explicó. –No sé qué hacer.

Wuya entonces comprendió.

Esto era una gran oportunidad, de las mejores, en realidad. Y la iba aprovechar lo más que pudiera.

-¿No es obvio? –preguntó. –La bestia es una amenaza, ya casi mata a dos hombres, y solo _Máximo_ sabe qué le está sucediendo a ese joven… probablemente ya está muerto.

-¡ _No_ lo sabemos! –carraspeó Guan y volteó a verle fijamente. – ¿ _Tú_ has escuchado los rumores?

Wuya se encogió de hombros ante la pregunta haciendo una expresión de arrepentimiento. –Es difícil no hacerlo.

El general asintió. –Tienes razón, en todo.

-¿Ah, sí? –soltó.

-Sí. –afirmó con fuerza. – ¡Mañana mismo llevaré tropas al palacio y mataremos a la bestia! –afirmó con fuerza.

-¿No es un poco apresurado? –preguntó la mujer sorprendida. Si no recibía alguna señal de Ashley pronto, el plan no avanzaría en nada.

Guan no contestó en seguida, lo pensó durante un largo minuto para entonces soltar aire por la nariz fuertemente.

-Cierto. –afirmó. –No sabemos si el joven está muerto, si está vivo, podremos hacer un simple rescate.

-Llévame contigo. –demandó la mujer en seguida. _Se tiene que morir_. –pensó.

-No, es peligroso. –contestó igual de rápido.

-Por favor –soltó delicadamente pasando sus brazos por el cuello del general. –, podría serte útil. Sé atender a los heridos rápidamente.

-¿De veras? –preguntó con suavidad perdiéndose en los ojos verdes.

-Sí… a eso me dedico.

Guan sonrió entonces. –Entonces hay mucho qué hacer.

 

XXXXXX

 

-¿Qué tenemos que hacer, otra vez? –preguntó Ping Pong viendo a Deimos. Se había levantado muy temprano, Chase les había encargado una tarea, y que tenía que estar terminada para ese mismo día.

Avanzaban en la oscuridad, y por alguna razón hablaban muy poco, como si el ambiente no se los permitiera hacerlo con libertad. Cosa que era extraña en realidad, ambos sabían que era de día y que el sol estaba en su punto, y aun así, nada en el palacio se iluminaba como debía de ser. Nada.

-Se nos ordenó limpiar el viejo estudio del amo. –explicó el tigre sin más.

-Ah, muy bien. –soltó el cachorro.

Al llegar por el pasillo, oscuro, el olor a plantas muertas les golpeó de repente, los corazones de lúpulos estaban por todas partes.

-Pero, ¿qué sucedió aquí? –preguntó el más joven.

-Me vienen muchas ideas…. –contestó cauteloso el tigre.

Se adentraron a la habitación para encontrarla roja.

Rojo carmín en las paredes, en el suelo y tan solo un poco en el techo. Deimos comprendió que los lúpulos se pudrían al tratar de suprimir el espantoso hedor que salía de este lugar… llevaban toda la noche haciéndolo. El tigre entró entonces.

Olía a la muerte.

- _Algo_ murió aquí…. –murmuró el tigre para la comprensión de Ping Pong.

-¿ _Qué cosa_? –susurró.

No se le pudo contestar, ya no había otra cosa qué hacer. Ambos se pusieron a trabajar para limpiar las paredes, el suelo y el techo si tenían la oportunidad. Ping Pong sacaba toda la basura que no debía de estar por ahí tirada, y Deimos se tomó la mera libertad de conjurar un hechizo de limpieza y así, tal vez, recuperar un suelo de mármol limpio. Las cortinas se corrieron y la ventana se abrió para dejar el lugar respirar. La luz del sol entró por primera vez en todo el día al palacio.

Con la ayuda del sol, la joven criatura encontró entonces lo que parecía ser una pelota brillante. Roja. Se acercó a ella para darse cuenta que era un enorme rubí, del tamaño de una manzana, tal vez.

-¡Wow! –soltó el cachorro para hacerlo rodar en el suelo. – ¡Deimos, mira! –llamó en seguida.

El tigre llegó a su lado al poco tiempo. – ¿Qué cosa?

-Un rubí. –contestó con ánimo.

Cuando el tigre lo vio, abrió los ojos fuertemente. –Nunca había visto uno tan grande…. ¿Estaba aquí?

Ping Pong asintió.

Deimos los observó por un largo momento. Algo le decía que se lo tenía que llevar a Chase lo más pronto posible, pero otra cosa le refutaba que no era el momento adecuado para eso.

_Ah_.

Tenía una idea. Primero terminarán con la habitación y entonces, irán a llevar a rubí con Chase.

-Cuídalo. –le ordenó a Ping Pong. –Lo necesitaremos pronto. –le avisó.

El cachorro asintió contento y se lo llevó rápidamente.

Deimos suspiró. – _Algo no anda bien…_

XXXXXX

 

Chase había abierto una habitación completamente nueva. Blanco y dorado eran los colores que denominaban el lugar, eso hacía resaltar la enorme alfombra roja.

Con el lugar abierto y listo, Jack ahora se encontraba en la enorme cama blanca, cualquiera que le viera podía asegurar que el joven solo estaba durmiendo plácidamente. Sin embargo, Chase sabía que el ahora pelirrojo no despertaría pronto.

Delicadamente, la bestia pasaba los nudillos por la suave mejilla de Jack, era un gesto tan dulce, que nadie se lo hubiera creído de alguna bestia.

Que dolor.

A la bestia le dolía el ver al joven de esa manera. Ver a alguien que era tan curioso, juguetón y activo… _tan_ vivo de esa manera, le partía el corazón.

Justamente la noche anterior, el dragón se había devorado la carne de un demonio, y sorprendentemente, no parecía tener alguna diferencia. Aun así, por primera vez, Chase se había sentido tan satisfecho, que no ha vuelto a comer desde entonces. No tocó el desayuno y ni siquiera había pensado en ello. Él solo pensaba en Jack.

_Es mi culpa_. –se dijo a si mismo con desdén para reposar su hocico en el pie de la cama, viendo a Jack fijamente. – _No… algo sucedió._ –parpadeó rápidamente.

En seguida, la bestia alzó la cabeza, no veía nada, no quería ver nada. Se puso a escuchar, a oler, y se concentró en sentir. Su nariz le guío hasta estar oliendo a Jack detenidamente. Parpadeó para verle bien. – ¿Qué te falta, Jack? –susurró. Aun así, había algo más. No solo era Jack, había algo más por ahí, algo que no estaba bien.

¿Qué era esta nueva sensación?

Entonces, el dragón se puso de pie para voltearse hacia la puerta, de repente se detuvo abruptamente.

¿Estaba a punto de irse?

Mecánicamente se volteó a ver a Jack, con los ojos dorados bien abiertos. Acaba de darse cuenta estaba por dejar a Jack completamente solo. ¿Estaría bien?

_¿Y si algo le llegará a pasar?_ –soltó una voz en su cabeza.

-Entonces me quedo. –declaró.

_¿Qué hay de ese olor?_

Chase gruñó entonces para pararse frente a la puerta de la habitación. Las perillas de cristal rodaron automáticamente abriéndole paso, el dragón ni siquiera se movió. Chase parpadeó en comprensión. Al pasar por el umbral de las puertas, se dio la vuelta y tomó aire para hablar.

-No han de abrirse hasta que vuelva, nada ni nadie entrará a esta habitación, y resguardarán su contenido. –declaró con fuerza para que las enormes puertas de madera oscura se cerraran con fuerza y el seguro se pusiera. Chase pudo sentir la magia salir por debajo de las puertas.

_Perfecto._

 

XXXXXX

 

Ashley se encontraba admirando el rosal albino, ahora podrido. Jamás pensó que eso fuera posible, pero realmente funcionó.

-Quién diría. –soltó satisfecha.

En seguida, la joven se volteó al cielo para ver la hora y tiempo, y entonces se dirigió al palacio con toda su gracia. Era tiempo que completara su tarea como era debido.

Sin más, se paseó por los pasillos para percatarse que estaban iluminados. Eso quería decir que ahora cualquiera podía verla y eso era una desventaja. Se escabulló por los pasillos de la misma manera que lo recordaba, para llegar a dónde quería.

Al abrir la puerta, encontró la habitación vacía.

¿Cómo era esto posible?

Ashley recordaba perfectamente cuál era la habitación de _Jackson_. Pero, si no estaba aquí, ¿en dónde?

La joven carraspeó, al salir de la habitación se incorporó a continuar en el pasillo para ver que a cada vez que avanzaba se volvía aún más oscuro, hasta poder ver la completa oscuridad en el centro.

Ashley tragó duro.

Se sabía del miedo instintivo que los humanos tienen a lo sobrenatural, a lo que probablemente esté al fondo de ese pasillo.

La joven se hizo para atrás automáticamente, sentía que físicamente no podía, y no _debía_ de ir ahí.

Sin embargo, sabía que debía de ir para allá, ¿qué pasaba si _Jackson_ se encontrara al fondo de ese pasillo oscuro?

Con todas sus fuerzas, la joven se adentró al oscuro lugar y pudo sentir un escalofrío pasarse por su columna hasta la punta de los pies. Todo se sintió helado y las puertas parecían estirarse en su presencia.

Al momento en el que llegó a un enorme par de puertas negras, supo que ese era el lugar. Toda la oscura energía emanaba de ahí con tanta fuerza y desesperación. Ashley volvió a tragar duro. Trató de girar la perilla, pero fue inútil. Trató de empujar la puerta, pero fue inútil. Se cansó y de tumbar la puerta trató, pero fue inútil.

Ashley jadeó y carraspeó en frustración. Parecía que estaba tratando de tumbar una pared, imposible. Cuando pudo respirar adecuadamente, ella se inclinó a la puerta y pego su oído a la oscura madera. No se oía nada, absolutamente nada, pero había luz saliendo de la puerta.

_Jackson tiene que estar ahí dentro._

Sin ideas, la joven se fue de ahí por miedo a ser vista, sabía que pronto volvería a tratar de abrir esas puertas. Y lo haría.

Siguió caminando por los pasillos del lugar, y a sabiendas que probablemente no sería buena idea, se encontró en el pasillo dónde estaba el viejo estudio. De eso se dio cuenta por los lúpulos muertos en el suelo. Y entonces una idea le llegó a la mente.

Corrió, lo más rápido que pudo y encontró lo que buscaba.

La entrada al rosal.

Recorrió los largos pasillos, parecían no tener fin. Espinas negras se asomaban sintiendo su presencia y por un momento, ella dudo si estuvieran envenenadas.

Ese miedo se esfumó cuando encontró lo que estaba buscando. El rosal de los lúpulos. Esas plantas que repelaban toda magia oscura, maldición o maldijo.

Tomó cuantos pudo, parecía un ramo de esas flores y de tantas que eran, se le era pesado moverse libremente, no le importó. Sabía que lo iba a necesitar, y eso lo supo al instante en el que las sintió entre sus manos.

Ashley sonrío complacida con su plan.

Decidiendo que no demoraría demás, se internó al palacio una vez más, y redirigió sus pasos por dónde se había ido. En poco tiempo, estaba en la misma puerta que había permanecido cerrada.

Con el ramo de flores, golpeó la puerta para hacerla temblar con fuerza, y rayos comenzaron aparecer, como si una tormenta eléctrica estaba rechazando las flores.

Golpeó la puerta una vez más, sucedió lo mismo, más fuerte y más grande, lo hizo de nuevo para tratar de no separarla de ella

Algunos lúpulos explotaron ante el impacto y la puerta tembló.

Volvió hacerlo con la misma intensidad de fuerza para que las puertas se abrieran de golpe. Ashley carcajeó ante eso.

Satisfecha con el ramo quemado, lo tiró a un lado y entró a la habitación.

La habitación era divina. Ella misma se enamoró del lugar, lo apreció lo más que pudo para llegar al pie de la enorme cama blanca.

Al voltear hacia la cama, encontró lo que ha estado buscando.

-Jackson. –soltó Ashley con una sonrisa. –No tienes idea de cuánto te he estado buscando. –suspiró para acercarse al joven que dormía plácidamente. Se tomó el descaro de tomar su rostro, y de examinarlo. Se veía en buenas condiciones. Nada mal. Incluso decidió tomar su pulso para verificar si realmente estaba con vida.

Lo estaba. Impresionante.

-Entonces solo duerme… -asintió a comprender. –Funciona de todas formas. –se encogió de hombros para entonces tomar a Jack en brazos. –Tenemos que irnos, Jackson.

 

XXXXXX

 

Chase se encontró en el rosal, viendo las rosas albinas. Olía a podrido, era impresionante… jamás había olido algo semejante en ellas.

-Pensé que tus flores eran inmortales. –soltó la bestia para arrodillarse y acariciar una de las rosas delicadamente. Esta, en seguida se oscureció y se hizo polvo ante su toque. – ¿Habré cometido una falta hacia ti? –preguntó volteando al cielo. – ¿Me estás castigando por haberme enamorado? ¿No era esto lo que querías? –por supuesto no recibió respuesta alguna, el dragón solo miraba al cielo con desdén.

De repente, Chase volteó hacia el castillo, sus ojos estaba abiertos como platos y sintió su pecho retorcerse.

Corrió.

Corrió y rasgó el mármol con sus garras para subir los pisos del palacio y llegar a dónde necesitaba, la habitación dónde había dejado a Jack.

Las puertas estaban abiertas, completamente, el olor a Lúpulos muerto estaba impregnado en todos lados y Jack no estaba.

_Jack no está._

Chase respiró pesadamente, comenzó a buscar alrededor de la habitación, moviendo los muebles, las sabana, dentro del closet, nada. Solo ese espantoso olor que sintió hace poco…. ¿De _quién_ es esta peste?

-¿ _Jack_ …? –soltó quedándose sin aire.

Cerró los puños, sintiendo cómo sus garras se enterraban en sus palmas y rugió.

 

XXXXXX

 

Ashley ya estaba saliendo por las enormes rejas negras, con Jack en su espalda. Al escuchar un rugido, se volteó para sonreír satisfecha.

-Muy tarde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado! :D Si así fue, déjenme un Review, sí? ; u ;
> 
> Cómo ya mencioné arriba, ^ me tardaré en seguir actualizando, pero lo haré.
> 
> Hasta entonces,
> 
> Manny H.


End file.
